Cómo escuchar a tu Corazón
by Amai do
Summary: Con tantos cambios, deberes y decisiones, ¿cómo se puede ser el jefe que todos esperan y el hombre que tu familia necesita sin que ninguno de los tuyos, ni tú, salgan lastimados? Entre la responsabilidad y el corazón, ¿cómo elegir? Un jefe protege a los suyos. Un jefe es un líder primero y una persona después… aunque el corazón se le destroce con esa decisión. POST HTTYD2!
1. Ignora el ruido exterior

Hola gente de Fanfiction, por lo regular no escribo aquí, pero como HTTYD es mi más reciente obsesión, me di cuenta que no podía seguir con el resto de mis historias hasta que le diera forma a las ideas que surgían a través de leer fics de esta película.

En lo personal, me gusta escribir canon, es decir, que siga la línea temática y/o temporal de la historia, pero para saber qué sigue en la historia tendría que esperar a que salga HTTYD3 y no creo esperar tanto, así que si en algún momento algo de lo que pongo en la historia sale fuera de lo que se ha establecido en la secuencia real, lo iré reajustando.

La historia se desarrolla unos meses después de HTTYD2, pondré algunos personajes OCC, y daré mi versión de la historia de la familia de Astrid y por qué considero que tiene esa actitud, sin más preámbulos, gracias por tomar la decisión de leer esta historia.

A leer!

**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, sólo a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

**Resumen completo:**

El pasado regresa y cambia el presente. El presente se altera y modifica el futuro que se soñaba tener. Nuevo jefe, nuevos compañeros, nuevo Alfa, nuevos dragones y nuevos invasores, además de la novedad de que Astrid no era sólo una vikinga de Berk, es más… ni si quiera era de Berk, y a todo esto... ¿quién es Camicazi?

Con tantos cambios, deberes y decisiones, ¿cómo se puede ser el jefe que todos esperan y el hombre que tu familia necesita sin que ninguno de los tuyos, ni tú, salgan lastimados? Entre la responsabilidad y el corazón, ¿cómo elegir? Un jefe protege a los suyos. Un jefe es un líder primero y una persona después… aunque el corazón se le destroce con esa decisión. POST HHTTD2!

.

.

* * *

**-CÓMO ESCUCHAR A TU CORAZÓN-**

Por **Amai do**

.

"_Cuando ante ti se abran muchos caminos y no sepas cuál recorrer, no te metas en uno cualquiera al azar: siéntate y aguarda. _

_Respira con la confiada profundidad con que respiraste el día que viniste al mundo, _

_sin permitir que nada te distraiga; aguarda y aguarda más aún. _

_Quédate quieta, en silencio, y escucha a tu corazón. _

_Cuando te hable, levántate y ve a donde él te lleve"._

Donde el corazón de lleve **–Susana Tamaro**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 1: **Ignora el ruido exterior

"_Sólo puedo escuchar tu voz a través de ruido"_

_._

_._

_Esto es Berk. Una isla que hasta hace seis o siete meses estaba cubierta de hielo, actualmente se encuentra en una reestructuración debido a grandes cambios que ha habido en la vida vikinga._

_Hay más dragones, Chimuelo se ha vuelto el Alfa de todo ellos, mi madre es la principal maestra en la Academia de dragones y por si fuera poco… ahora soy el jefe de la aldea._

_El resto de las islas nos consideran extraños, pues con tanto dragón, fácilmente podríamos empezar una guerra, y ganarla. Eso ha ayudado a que los invasores nos teman, aunque ellos tengan dragones, al final obedecerán al alfa, y el alfa, es mi mejor amigo. El resto del pueblo está de acuerdo conmigo, no queremos guerras innecesarias, sólo batallas personales para llegar a ser mejores personas, y así, seguir con la interminable odisea de hacer de nuestro mundo un mejor lugar._

-Todo listo, chico. –se escuchó la voz de Bocón, quien cerraba el Gran Salón a esas altas horas de la noche. –Mañana será el día tan esperado.

Hipo sólo asintió y agradeció con la mirada.

-Nuestro jefe se casa. –recordó con orgullo.

Hipo sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió con Chimuelo.

_Algo importante que no mencioné, es que además de ser el jefe, sigo siendo un muchacho, un muchacho que está perdidamente enamorado de la única chica que le robó el corazón desde que era un niño, y ahora, tras varios años de relación, le he pedido que se case conmigo, y lo mejor de todo es que ella… me golpeó, sí, según esto por hacerla esperar tanto, y después, me besó. Esa rutina a la que estoy tan acostumbrado… pero de cierta forma lo veía venir, al fin de cuentas, fue una respuesta muy Astrid._

_Nuestros amigos se alegraron, incluso nos dijeron que ya era hora, al igual que todo Berk. Así que ese día tan anhelado, por la Isla entera, por Astrid y por mí, llegará mañana._

Un viento helado sopló calando hasta los huesos, lo cual fue extraño porque pronto empezaría el verano, incluso comenzó a caer un poco de lluvia, haciendo que los pocos vikingas que andaban fuera, ingresaran a sus casas.

-Vayamos rápido al lugar del centinela, amigo. –comentó Hipo sobre el lomo de su dragón. –Es el lugar que nos falta antes de ir a dormir.

Aunque estaba al otro lado de la isla, no tardó nada en llegar al lugar en cuestión, y le fue grato encontrar a su nuevo amigo Eret con la labor de ver hacia el horizonte, haciendo la vigilia que le correspondía.

-¿Qué tal nuevo jinete de dragones? –preguntó, notando que Rompecráneos estaba con él.

-Hipo, no esperaba verte por aquí. –se sobresaltó un poco, levantándose de su silla. Esa era una nueva idea que Hipo había implementado, poner un pequeño techo de madera y una silla para hacer de la hora centinela menos pesada. En ese día le tocaba a él, después a algún otro hombre y así sucesivamente para mantener la vigilancia.

-¿Esperabas a Brutilda? –bromeó un poco, bajándose del Furia Nocturna.

-Qué gracioso.

-Chimuelo y yo sólo veníamos a ver si todo va bien.

-No hay novedades. –comentó. –Pero cómo quiera no perderé la guardia.

-Gracias, no sabemos si Drago o su armada va a volver. –comentó con preocupación.

-Teniendo un ejército de dragones como el que tenemos, lo veo difícil. –aseguró Eret, conocía al hombre.

-No está de más ser precavidos.

Los dos asintieron, al igual que sus dragones, sin embargo, ese momento de complicidad se vio interrumpido por un ruido. Los cuatro voltearon casi al mismo tiempo, al notar cierto movimiento extraño en el cielo.

-¿Sentiste eso? –preguntó Hipo.

-Claro que lo sentí, y escuché. –musitó Eret, tratando seguir con la mirada la sombra que se perdía en la oscuridad.

-Chimuelo alúmbranos. –pidió el jefe, pero el dragón no hizo caso, al contrario, estaba sonriendo, él sabía quién era. –Amigo…

Los hombres también se tranquilizaron al notar un sonido peculiar de cierta Nadder.

-No se alteren, soy yo. –comentó la rubia mientras ella y Tormenta aterrizaban.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde, y con esta llovizna? –preguntó el chico, después de ayudarla a bajar de su dragón.

-Fui a dar un vuelo con Tormenta, se lo debía. –explicó, acariciando la mandíbula de la dragona. –Además que tuve que ir por ciertos detalles que me faltaban, mismos que usaré el día de mañana. –informó, mostrando una pequeña mochila que cargaba, mientras dejaba que Hipo rodeara su cintura.

-¿Detalles?

-No seas tan curioso. No fui lejos, y no me tardé mucho que digamos. –defendió.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con un poco más de fuerza, por lo que tanto dragones como jinetes se abrigaron bajo el pequeño techo de madera.

-¿Y qué dicen?, ¿Listos para el gran evento? –preguntó el antiguo cazador.

Los chicos sonrieron con algo de pena, aunque también de emoción.

-Vengo del Gran Salón y no faltaba nada. Si todo sale bien, mañana a esta hora estaremos casados. –habló el jefe, con felicidad.

-Y vaya que es a lo grande. Hoy empezaron a llegar jefes de otras Islas, parecen todas unas celebridades.

-Bueno, la ganadora invicta de las Carreras de dragón, mejor guerrera de la Isla; y el mejor jinete de dragones, jefe de la aldea, controlador del dragón alfa… supongo que no es algo que ocurra todos los días, seguro que hablaran de esto por varias semanas. –comentó Astrid, divertida.

Los tres rieron un poco, al igual que los dragones, aunque con un estilo diferente.

Hipo miró hacia el oscuro horizonte y algo llamó su atención, haciendo que se separara del lado de Astrid.

-¿Sucede algo, Hipo? –preguntó la rubia, al notar la seriedad con la que de repente el chico quedó.

-Creo que vi algo. –comentó, acercándose al catalejo que había sido instalado en ese lugar años atrás, éste era de mayor tamaño y era capaz de ubicar un objeto a mayor distancia.

Con cautela dirigió el aparato hacia lo que había en el horizonte. Astrid también prestó atención, y sólo logró divisar un pequeñísimo destello borroso, lejos, muy lejos de Berk.

-Parece un barco. –opinó la rubia.

-Sí creo que sí. Aunque no se ve bien. –agregó.

-Tal vez sólo van pasando, y están muy lejos, les tomaría toda la noche llegar hasta Berk, y más con este clima. No creo que haya problemas. –sugirió Eret. –No hay que ser tan paranoicos.

El jefe dejó ese asunto por la paz. Debía aprovechar que la lluvia había disminuido en intensidad, para retirarse.

-Sí, tienes razón, de cualquier modo, si ocurre algo, suena la alarma. –recordó el muchacho.

-Claro jefe. Buenas noches, que descansen, mañana será un día largo.

Hipo y Astrid se despidieron del vigilante, y, junto a sus dragones, se marcharon.

Caminaron rápido ante el frío, además que la ropa de la muchacha estaba algo húmeda debido al vuelo nocturno que había dado y lo que Hipo menos quería es que ella se enfermara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir? –preguntó el chico, curioso.

-Pensé en decirte, pero vi que estabas ocupado resolviendo el problema entre los hombres que no sabían repartir sus tierras y decidí irme, además… quería pensar algunas cosas. –comentó, con seriedad las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

Astrid resopló con algo de tristeza. Guardó silencio y pensó muy bien sus palabras. Hipo notó un deje de tristeza y melancolía en su mirada, jugo un poco con su cabello y tomó aire para hablar.

-En que mis padres no están conmigo. Que necesito a mi mamá. –manifestó de golpe, incomoda por revelar sus pensamientos, aunque se tratara de Hipo. –Sabes que murieron cuando era muy chica y… los extraño. Mañana es un día importante en mi vida, y la verdad es que… me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo.

"_Con que era eso"_

-Sé cómo te sientes. –dijo Hipo, con amargura, desviando su mirada, incapaz de mantenerla con la rubia.

Astrid se arrepintió al instante por hablar del tema.

-Ay, amor, lo siento… no debí mencionarte esto. –corrigió al notar que su novio también se entristecía. Por lo que se detuvo en pie, dejando de caminar y lo miró de frente.

-Es obvio, he pensado en mi padre a todas horas. Él tenía tantas ganas de que este día llegara.

-Lo sé. –Astrid bajó su mirada. Por más que intentara animarlo, en esta ocasión no podría. Hipo, al notar esa mirada perdida y llena de culpa por no saber cómo actuar, decidió intentar con ciertas palabras.

-Pero… algo que me dijo en una ocasión y que se me quedó grabado; es que no siempre tendremos a las personas que amamos a nuestro lado en un momento especial, ¿y qué podemos hacer? –preguntó, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, Astrid sólo lo miró dubitativa. –celebrar y vivir felices por ellos. Estoy seguro que tanto mi padre, como los tuyos, querrían eso. –sonrió ante el cambio en la expresión de su novia. –Así que _mi lady_, mañana ni tú ni yo vamos a estar tristes, nuestros padres estarán en nuestros corazones y eso es lo importante. –trató de alegrar. Si él lo tenía difícil tras perder a su padre, no sabía cómo la pasaría Astrid, quien había perdido a los dos cuando era muy chica, quedando al cuidado de sus tíos.

-Gracias. –musitó tras acariciar el rostro de su novio. –Siempre sabes que decirme.

El chico sólo sonrió de manera tierna, acercándose a su chica.

-Aprendí de la mejor.

Los dragones, acostumbrados a ese comportamiento entre ellos, sonrieron para sus jinetes y más cuando el tradicional beso se hizo presente en ellos. Un beso que empezó siendo como un consuelo, pero que incrementó a cada segundo hasta convertirse en algo mucho más pasional y emocionante, sobre todo cuando Hipo rodeó la cintura de la rubia y ella, el cuello de él con sus brazos. Sabían que debían detenerse, al menos en ese lugar, porque estaban a unos metros de la casa de la vikinga, pero ya no podían esperar mucho más, necesitaban ese momento, anhelaban ese instante y vivirlo de una forma distinta que no fuese sólo en sueños.

-Hey, dejen algo para mañana, chicos. –interrumpió una voz bastante conocida por ellos, haciendo que la pareja se separara de inmediato y se ruborizara, aunque no dejaron de abrazarse.

-Hola Patán. –la vikinga murmuró entre dientes.

-Hola. –animado como como andaba últimamente.

-¿Qué haces afuera?

-Oh, nada, sólo… sólo estoy jugando con Brutilda. La traigo loca. –informó con altanería.

Los prometidos se miraron curiosos entre sí.

-¿Y a qué jugaban? –preguntó Astrid, conociendo a su amiga, esperaba lo peor.

-A las escondidas. Ella debía contar y yo me escondía, y vaya que sé jugar bien porque desde la mañana que ella… no me encuentra. –dijo algo apenado. –Por eso salí a estirar un poco las piernas porque casi no las sentía, llevaba todo el día en una misma posición dentro de una carretilla.

Los chicos y los dragones se compadecieron de él.

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó, notando lo acaramelados que estaban.

-Dando una última vuelta por Berk, y arreglando un par de detalles finales, ya sabes…para mañana.

El chico sonrió por sus amigos, esperaba el día en que él también se casara y se viera así de feliz como sus colegas.

-Bueno pues, yo seguiré escondiéndome de Tilda, mientras, no digan que me han visto. –el Mocoso se escabulló entre unos barriles que había allí.

-Descuida… ni te buscará. –murmuró por lo bajo.

Ambos se rieron ante ese caso, se compadecieron del chico. Momentos después, Hipo ayudó a Astrid a dejar a Tormenta en el establo, le dejó un poco de pollo y le quitó la montura. Una vez que terminaron con la labor, compartieron un par de palabras más.

-Nos vemos mañana, chico dragón. No vayas a faltar porque te buscaré y encontraré para matarte, o al menos cortarte la otra pierna. –amenazó, juguetonamente, aunque Hipo temía que fuera verdad, porque sabía en el fondo, que ella era capaz de eso y mucho más.

-Ni lo pensaría. Y tú, por favor, no vayas a escapar en un bote como lo hizo la novia de la última boda en Berk. –indicó, también a manera de juego.

-Ni lo pensaría. –imitó a su prometido, moviendo los brazos justo como un par de segundos atrás lo había hecho él, provocando que riera. –Me iría en Tormenta, sabemos que es más rápida.

El jefe de la aldea abrió los ojos, indignado, pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar porque la rubia le dio un último beso, de despedida para dirigirse a su casa.

-Buenas noches, jefe. –dijo desde la puerta.

-Buenas noches, mi lady. –la chica sonrió y cerró su casa.

Hipo sonrió ante la esperanza de que esa fuera la última noche que pasaran separados.

-Vamos amigo, hay que ir a casa, mi mamá y Brincanube nos esperan.

.

.

.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sobretodo en altamar, se perdía de vista el destino que esa flota pirata llevaba.

-¿A qué hora llegaremos, Dagur? –preguntó uno de los integrantes al capitán de esa embarcación.

-Pronto. Pero tardaremos en atracar. Han cambiado un par de cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. –comentó con autoridad.

Dagur no era el mismo que cinco años atrás. Claro que seguía siendo loco y controlador, pero pensaba mejor las cosas antes de ejecutarlas, sobretodo, porque dos años atrás, aprendió una lección que le dolió con creces, haciendo más oscuro su corazón, alimentando una venganza en contra de Hipo y de Astrid.

Uno de los pasajeros se acercó al capitán y habló.

-He escuchado que Berk tiene un ejército de dragones, mayor al que antes, incluso en el último puerto se dijo que en estos días Hipo, el nuevo jefe de la aldea se casa.

El desquiciado sonrió con maldad. –Pues seremos los invitados sorpresa de la noche. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ellos, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de su boda.

Ante ese comentario, muchos rieron con algo de ambición y complicidad.

-¿Y qué hay de los dragones? –preguntó el hombre, temeroso por lo que se decía de la isla.

-La ventaja, es que venimos preparados contra esas bestias. –comentó el jefe de la tripulación, señalando unos contenedores llenos de una planta, conocida como "Flor de dragón" y si se observaba detenidamente, podía verse también una extraña raíz, que en efecto era "raíz de dragón", armas letales para esos reptiles.

-Si nos dejan el camino libre, no habrá heridos. –comentó el capitán, viendo, a lo lejos, varias luces centellantes que se perdían en el horizonte, indicando que Berk estaba muy cerca.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol apareció, y la luz tocó la tierra, no había rastro de la lluvia que había caído, incluso se veía un delicado rocío por el césped y la tierra de Berk.

Esos detalles, sólo hicieron más perfecta la mañana, y Astrid lo pudo notar en el momento en que Tormenta asomó su cara por la ventana.

-Buenos días, chica. –saludó alegremente la muchacha. La dragona se acercó a saludarla, dando, con movimientos, una invitación para montarla. –Hoy no podemos salir a volar, amiga. Será en otra ocasión, hoy… hoy es mi boda.

Astrid no podía creer que había dicho esas palabras. Si hacía seis años, alguien le habría dicho que estaría emocionada por casarse, y más que el novio fuera el hijo el jefe, le habría aventado su hacha. Pero el mismo Hipo cambió la vida de todo Berk, y ella tuvo el privilegio de ser la primera en cambiar. Recordó con una sonrisa de nostalgia ese periodo de tiempo en su vida, durante el cual, estaba confundida por lo que el chico rarito de Berk le hacía sentir, enojada con él por ser mejor que ella en el entrenamiento para matar dragones, y después admirarlo enormemente por las creencias y principios que tenía. No tuvo la oportunidad de perderse en sus pensamientos porque su tía llegó a su habitación.

-No creí que estuvieras despierta, aún es temprano. –comentó, ingresando al espacio.

-Tormenta acaba de levantarme. –mencionó, mientras veía a la dragona regresar al establo.

La mujer, algo robusta, compartiendo ese rubio cabello le sonrió. -¿Cómo estás?

-Algo rara… no sabría describirlo. –confesó, con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Estoy emocionada, contenta, feliz. Pero también agitada y ansiosa.

-Eso mismo dijo tu madre el día que se casó. –comentó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿De verdad?

Cualquier información sobre su madre le calmaba un poco, más ese día.

-Sí. Vómito dos veces antes de llegar al lugar donde se iban a casar.

De acuerdo, esa información no era necesaria.

-¿Y se casaron aquí, en el Gran Salón? –preguntó curiosa, pues en pocas ocasiones se daba la oportunidad de hablar de ella.

La mujer quedó callada y decidió no hablar.

-Otro día te contaré, ya es tiempo de empezar a arreglarte. Las mujeres del pueblo no tardan en llegar.

Astrid resopló, Gylda, su tía, aprovechó el momento.

-Toma. –entregó una pequeña bolsita de piel.

-¿Y esto?

-Era de tu madre. Ha estado en tu familia desde hace muchas generaciones. Cuando Bertha, tu mamá se casó con mi hermano, me lo comentó.

En cuanto escuchó esa información, abrió la bolsita y sacó el contenido. Era como un medallón de oro, que tenía un emblema grabado, parecido a una flor.

-Creo que lo recuerdo, mamá siempre lo traía. –evocó la joven con melancolía.

-Astrid. Este collar era muy especial para tu mamá. –informó mientras lo tomaba y lo colocaba en su cuello. –Tiene un significado.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó más curiosa, como si fuera una niña a la que le contaban una leyenda.

-No lo sé. Ella no me lo dijo, pero confío en que tú podrás encontrarlo.

La muchacha apretó ese dije. Era como si de pronto sus padres estuvieran más cerca de ella.

-Muchas gracias, tía Gylda. Sin ti y sin mi tío Finn… -se le quebró la voz de repente.

-Ay mi niña, no tienes nada que agradecer. –dijo la mujer. –Eres la hija que no tuve, soy yo quien debe dar gracias por tener la oportunidad de haberte educado. Tus padres están muy orgullosos de la mujer en la que te has convertido.

La rubia sonrió, y después de esa plática, Gylda comenzó a ayudar a Astrid en su preparación, pues las mujeres de la aldea llegaron a su casa, para ser partícipe de las tradiciones vikingas, que con el paso del tiempo iban cambiando, las señoras, entre ellas Valka, fueron a darle consejos sobre cómo ser una buena esposa, claro a la rubia le pareció bastante agotador escucharlas, y más cuando le decían que no sólo sería esposa, sino que sería la esposa del jefe, lo que significaba una responsabilidad mayor.

Hipo tampoco la estaba pasando nada sencillo, entre los varones también existían esas tradiciones, y claro que todos daban su punto de vista al jefe de Berk.

Ambos, por lugares separados, escucharon atentamente todas las palabras manteniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros en señal de gratitud, aunque en su interior estaban desesperados.

Cada uno por su lado cumplió con las tradiciones vikingas que se remontaban a generaciones atrás.

Hipo se colocó sus ropas, entre ellas una capa, demostrando ser el jefe de Berk, mientras que Astrid se colocó un vestido, confeccionado por su tía y por ella misma, y utilizó como ramo, unas flores que fue a buscar a ciertas islas la noche anterior en Tormenta, su tradicional banda en la frente y el cabello a medio recoger. Brutilda, amiga más cercana de Astrid, cumpliendo otra tradición, le dio un par de arreglos en el cabello para que los luciera.

En cuestión de horas, todos en la Isla estaban preparados.

Cuando Astrid entró al Gran Salón, todos los testigos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la belleza que irradiaba la rubia, incluso el mismísimo Hipo se sintió indigno de casarse con ella.

La ceremonia dio inicio, Bocón fue el orgulloso dirigente. La Isla entera había llevado presentes y se encontraban felices por la pareja. Habían sido testigos de ese primer beso que Astrid le dio al chico después de la derrota de Muerte Roja, y de los siguientes pasos en su relación, y ahora, todos podían ver la culminación de ese romance.

Cada acto de la ceremonia se llevó cabo, los novios compartieron un par de palabras y pensamientos sinceros que hicieron llorar a más de uno.

_Astrid, eres la vikinga más ruda y valiente que he conocido. No te detienes ante nada ni nadie para lograr lo que te propones. Desde que era un niño te admiraba por ser así, yo deseaba ser como tú. Quería matar un dragón para que todo Berk me aceptara, pero también para impresionarte, y sin darme cuenta, lo hice de una manera diferente. Me vuelve loco la manera que tienes sobre cuidar y proteger todo lo que amas, y sé que con esa lealtad, me ayudarás a dirigir esta maravillosa aldea. Hemos pasado por muchos momentos, buenos, malos, alegres, tristes, y siempre has estado dándome tu apoyo, comprensión y las palabras necesarias para seguir adelante. Valiente, leal, guerrera, decidida e increíblemente hermosa…hasta hace un par de años eras alguien completamente inalcanzable para mí, un amor soñado, una chica que apenas y me hablaba, y ahora, esa chica me eligió para compartir el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos. Te amo Mi lady._

-Brutacio, ¿estás llorando? –preguntó su consanguínea, viendo con algo de rareza al chico.

-Claro que no torpe, el ojo me suda. –defendió, limpiando sus pupilas, después de pegarle a su hermana.

Quienes sí lloraban eran Patán y Patapez.

Ahora seguía el turno de Astrid.

_Hipo, eres el hombre más raro que he conocido_. –todos se rieron un poco ante el comentario, incluyendo a los festejados. –_Rompes con cada estereotipo e idea que se tiene de un vikingo. Yo también, desde que era una niña te admiraba por ser diferente, no podías evitarlo, y tampoco te daba miedo serlo. Aunque no lo creas, ni lo crea Berk, yo te observaba, y fue por eso que me di cuenta del secreto que guardabas: tener un amigo dragón. Ese día, al invitarme o mejor dicho obligarme a volar contigo y Chimuelo, confirmé algo que sabía y que me daba miedo aceptar, que estaba loca por ti; y desde ese entonces no sólo cambiaste a la isla entera, sino que también a mí. Hiciste de mis pensamientos, sentimientos y vida algo diferente, y por eso, estaré en deuda siempre. Eres decidido, aventurero, soñador, creativo, piadoso y, aunque lo dudes, un excelente líder, te amo por ser como eres y también por lo que logras que yo sea cuando estoy contigo. Te amo, mi chico dragón._

-De acuerdo, ahora si esto llorando. –confesó Brutacio, recargándose en una de las cabezas de su dragón.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron ante las palabras que los novios se dijeron y tras aceptar sus juramentos, e intercambiarse los anillos, la fiesta dio inicio.

Chimuelo llenó de baba a los novios, él también estaba feliz por su jinete.

-Gracias amigo. –comentó Astrid, abrazándolo.

Tormenta también se acercó a Hipo, siendo correspondido por la dragona. Tenían suerte que incluso entre sus compañeros existiera esa amistad tan bonita.

-Estoy tan orgullosa y feliz que seas la esposa de mi hijo, Astrid. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. –dijo la defensora de los dragones, acercándose a la muchacha. –Estos meses que he tenido la oportunidad de tratarte, te has convertido en la hija que no tuve.

Las mujeres se tomaron las manos en señal de apoyo mutuo.

-Gracias, Valka.

La mujer sonrió nuevamente, observando a la rubia con orgullo, sin embargo, su semblante se volvió serio.

-¿Y éste medallón? –preguntó, tomándolo delicadamente en sus manos.

-Mi tía me lo dio hoy en la mañana. Era de mi mamá. –comentó con alegría.

Valka no dijo nada más, debido a que llegaron más personas a abrazar a la nueva esposa del jefe. La madre de Hipo había olvidado lo que su amiga Bertha le había dicho tiempo atrás, sobre su pasado y el de Erik, su esposo. A Erik lo conocía desde niño, crecieron juntos, pero Bertha… ella era todo un caso distinto, del que sólo la familia de él, Bocón, Estoico y ella conocían.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte años desde entonces, incluso fue de lo último que se enteró cuando seguía en Berk, antes de irse con los dragones, pero ya era otra historia, ni debía preocuparse, porque estaba en el pasado, y la única prueba que quedaba de esa historia era ese medallón, y claro, Astrid.

La fiesta fue espectacular, los jefes de otras islas allegadas y aliadas de Berk estuvieron felices y reconocieron el buen trabajo de Hipo como líder. Los bailes y la comida estuvieron de lo mejor, chicos, grandes y dragones disfrutaron de esa unión tan esperada por todos.

Pasó la tarde y casi toda la noche de ese día, hasta que ya bien entrada la madrugada los vikingos comenzaron a retirarse. Incluso los jefes y sus familias que venían de invitados retomaron camino a sus islas. Estaban verdaderamente cansados y agotados, pero también felices por la dicha de la nueva pareja que estaría al mando de la aldea.

Los recién casados también se fueron a su casa, la casa del jefe. Afortunadamente, un par de años atrás cambiaron las tradiciones vikingas, en las que ya no era necesario que se testificara sobre la consumación del matrimonio, porque sin duda, ambos chicos se habrían muerto de la pena, por lo que ahora sólo estaban nerviosos entre sí.

Valka, conociendo a la perfección lo especial que esa noche debe ser, decidió dormir en la Academia junto con los dragones y darles privacidad a los muchachos.

Hipo y Astrid dejaron en el establo a los dragones, Chimuelo dormía de vez en cuando dentro de la casa porque quería mantener el orden por si había algún problema con los reptiles.

El jefe dio un último vistazo a la aldea, después de que Astrid entrara a la casa, para asegurarse que, al menos de vista, no hubiera problemas.

Suspiró y entró a la casa, a _su_ casa.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó al entrar y notar que no lo esperaba en el recibidor, escuchó un par de ruidos en la segunda planta e infirió que estaba allí.

Conforme subía las escaleras su corazón latía con fuerza, como si quisiera decirle algo, o gritarle algo, pero no podía concentrarse por los ruidos que traspasaban las paredes de madera, muchos dragones seguían revoloteando y muchos vikingos seguían de fiesta.

Dejó de pensar, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo, de momento… de momento lo único que importaba era su esposa y él.

Entró a la habitación y sonrió al ver a la rubia acomodando un par de cosas que estaban desordenadas, como un pantalón, un libro y un par de objetos insignificantes. En la mañana había olvidado ponerlas en su lugar, y le dio algo de pena ver a la chica hacerlo.

-Deja eso, yo lo acomodo. –comentó. La muchacha se asustó un poco, pues no escuchó cuando entró al cuarto.

-Como ama de casa haré eso y mucho más, Hipo. No te sorprenda. –garantizó, sonriendo. –Además también buscaba un lugar donde poner esta bolsa que mi tía dejó en el recibidor, es un cambio de ropa y objetos personales.

El varón hizo a un lado esas pertenencias y le tomó la mano, para después besarla delicadamente.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras en la boda. No me esperaba algo así.

-Fue la verdad, no tienes nada qué agradecer. –respondió, pegando su frente a la de él.

Estuvieron unos segundos así, viéndose a los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

-No puedo creer que ya estemos casados. Me parece un sueño. –comentó la rubia, con la voz entrecortada, hecho que sólo le permitía a él, él era el único al que la había sacado lágrimas.

Ese momento se vio interrumpido por un rayo que iluminó fugazmente la habitación que era alumbrada por una vela que Hofferson acababa de poner, y posteriormente un trueno ensordecedor.

-Al menos comenzó una tormenta ahora y no durante la fiesta. –comentó Hipo, aprovechando para soltar las manos de ella y dirigirlas a su cintura.

-Sí.

Otro trueno se escuchó justo en el momento en que Hipo dijo algo.

-Con ese ruido ni te escuché. ¿Qué dijiste?

Hipo rio, a veces Astrid podía ser la chica más tierna e inocente que se conociera.

-Dije... que ignoremos ese ruido de la lluvia y nos concentremos en nosotros. –se acercó más a su rostro, susurrando sobre sus labios. -¿Qué opinas?

La rubia sonrió con un aire de sensualidad. –Me parece perfecto.

Ahora sí no se hizo esperar el beso. Era un beso repleto de ternura, de amor, de comprensión, pero también se sentía una pasión desbordante en cada caricia. Hipo dejó de besar los labios de su amada para comenzar a descender lentamente por su barbilla y después por el cuello, obteniendo uno que otro suspiro por parte de la rubia.

Poco a poco, ella comenzó a desabrochar las prendas de su esposo, calmadamente, disfrutando del momento, aprovechando para acariciar el torso de él, o la piel que fuera quedando al descubierto, haciéndolo estremecer un poco, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con los lazos de su vestido.

-Te amo, Astrid.

-Yo también te amo, Hipo.

Lentamente, el muchacho fue recostando a la rubia en la cama, posicionándose encima de ella, dándole la oportunidad de que pasara sus manos por el cabello de él y acariciara su espalda.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire. Hipo la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió, la besó acercándose nuevamente a la chica, ésta le respondió con la misma intensidad que él. El castaño acarició la espalda de la muchacha, obteniendo uno que otro suspiro entrecortado por parte de ella, ya que sus labios seguían ocupados. Finalmente, entre besos, caricias, movimientos y jalones, el vestido de Astrid quedó fuera de su cuerpo, así como las prendas de Hipo. Se observaron unos momentos, sonrieron con amor, inmediatamente se besaron, salvo que en esta ocasión fue un beso mucho más apasionado y lleno de necesidad dando pie a una noche que sería inolvidable para ambos. No era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera, pero sí la primera ocasión en la que podían llegar a hasta el final, ese momento que sus corazones anhelaban a gritos de entregarse mutuamente, de darle al otro su cuerpo, su vida, su amor.

Afuera había mucho ruido por la tormenta, pero lo que a ellos realmente les importaba eran los besos, caricias y palabras que se decían, porque eran una manera de demostrar el inmenso amor que se profesaban desde tiempo atrás.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la fiesta terminó, Patán estaba verdaderamente cansado, había bailado y comido mucho durante la boda de sus amigos, pero también tenía un compromiso. Hipo le había asignado la responsabilidad de ser centinela dos noches a la semana, y lamentablemente esa era una de ellas.

Se caía de dormido, incluso su dragón le ayudó a mantenerse despierto.

Todo empeoró en el momento en que una fuerte lluvia comenzó, pues además de que el agua que caía se volvía un arrullo, la visión se dificultaba mucho.

-Si sigues así terminarás dormido y fácilmente tendremos una emboscada. –escuchó la voz de Patapez.

Patán se despertó, tratando de parecer lo más bravo posible.

-Sólo descansaba los ojos… -volviéndolos a cerrar.

El vikingo regordete rio por su amigo.

-Ve a descansar, si quieres yo te relevo por ahora, el día de mañana me toca a mí, puedes hacerlo tú y estamos a mano. –propuso, ante lo cual el chico al que le faltaban un par de dientes asintió.

Era curioso cómo la amistad de ellos creció en esos años, aunque se disputaban el amor no correspondido de Brutilda, ellos era buenos colegas.

-Si no fuera porque me estoy durmiendo te diría que no. Gracias Patapez, te debo una. –el castaño le dio unas palmaditas al amigo y se dirigió a donde estaba el catalejo para tomar su casco, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

La lluvia no permitía ver bien, pero se podía apreciar fácilmente un volumen extraño, acercándose a tierras de Berk.

-Patapez, mira esto. –pidió el centinela. El mencionado se acercó y observó, incrédulo.

-No puede ser. –comentó tras observar lo que se veía. Tal vez la visión se dificultaba por la lluvia y por la noche, pero se distinguía un color mucho más oscuro en el mar. -Toda una flota viene hacia acá.

Mocoso perdió el sueño de repente.

-Hay que dar aviso de esto a todos, hay que avisarle a Hipo. –sugirió. –Aunque sea su noche de bodas. –sintiendo lástima por él.

Patapez tomó aire y sopló por el cuerno, señal de alarma ante una invasión. Cuando terminó, notó que el resto de los vigilantes también emitían señales de aviso. En cuestión de segundos, los vikingos aparecieron con armas y dragones, listos para defender su tierra.

Cuando el jinete de Gorgontúa ubicó quiénes eran los acechantes tomó una decisión.

-Iré a avisarle a Hipo y Astrid.

.

.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las apacibles respiraciones de los dos. Ya se habían detenido el tiempo suficiente para apaciguar sus suspiros y retomar el pulso normal de sus corazones. Astrid estaba al lado izquierdo de Hipo, recargada en su pecho mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente, siendo rodeada por uno de sus brazos, dándole leves caricias a su espalda, ambos, compartiendo un manto de tela que los cubría.

-Gracias. –irrumpió la vikinga.

-¿Por? –preguntó, volteando a verla.

-Por todo. –respondió con una sonrisa que siempre derretía al chico. –Por hacerme tan feliz.

Su esposo le besó la frente de una manera muy tierna.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, mi vida.

Se abrazaron un poco más, sumergiéndose en un agradable silencio, hasta que la rubia soltó una risita traviesa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú corazón. –dijo, volteando a verlo. –Aquí donde estoy se escucha a la perfección. –volviéndose a recargar sobre su pecho.

-Pues escucha bien, porque tiene algo que decirte.

Astrid sonrió y le siguió el juego. –A ver…

Pegó su oído nuevamente y esperó.

-_Tum, tum… tum, tum… tum, tum.._.-dijo el hombre, haciendo que Astrid sonriera nuevamente.

-Ay, pero que gracioso.

-¿Qué? –reprochó, fingiéndose ofendido. –Mi corazón late gracias a ti. Tú me lo dijiste, que todo lo que busco está aquí, y tú estás allí.

La rubia sonrió feliz nuevamente, ya le dolían las mejillas por sonreír tanto en el día. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho, acariciándolo con delicadeza, recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese día, en concreto, las últimas horas.

Observó con detenimiento el pecho de su esposo, tenía algunas cicatrices, infirió que serían por la fragua o por la pelea de Muerte Roja, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención, una que la hizo sentir culpable. La marca de una cicatriz en el medio del pecho, una que ella misma tuvo que atender debido a la gravedad de la herida, dos años atrás.

Su mirada se oscureció de pronto, e Hipo supo a qué se refería.

-No te atormentes de eso, por favor. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. –le tomó la mano, haciendo que ella lo mirase.

-Ese día casi te matan... por mi culpa. –recordó con dolor.

-No, fue por culpa de Dagur... Y tú me salvaste.

-A veces creo que lo malo que te pasa es por mi. –comentó con amargura.

-Hey… no es verdad y lo sabes. Hace dos años y medio, aunque Berk lo ignoré, bien sabes que tú y tu valentía salvaron la isla entera, y mi vida, Astrid. Así que ni digas eso, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió con una carita que hacía que Astrid no pudiera negarse.

La fémina sonrió complacida.

-De acuerdo.

No pasó ni dos segundos para que se volvieran a besar, salvo que en esta ocasión fue Astrid la que se fue posicionando sobre Hipo, para después bajar un poco y darle un par de besos en el cuello.

El castaño acarició situó sus manos en las caderas de ella, para después dirigirlas a la espalda de la rubia mientras se dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiese, momentos antes ella le había dado esa oportunidad, ahora era su turno; sin embargo, desde que era jefe de Berk, sus sentidos estaban más a alerta y a la defensiva, por lo que escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Agudizó su oído, esperando que fuera producto de su imaginación, pero el tener a su esposa encima de él, escuchando cómo lo besaba, no facilitaba las cosas.

-Astrid, amor… ¿escuchas eso?

La rubia resopló, no le gustó para nada que la interrumpieran cuando estaba tan concentrada.

-Tú fuiste quién dijo que ignoremos los ruidos de afuera. –recordó con coquetería, envolviéndose en la sábana.

-Lo sé, pero hay ruidos que no puedo ignorar. –argumentó serio, apartándola un poco y enderezándose.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Astrid se cubrió con la manta, puso atención también, y fue cuando entendió a lo que se refería el ojiverde. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a Hipo, compartieron un mismo pensamiento, asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a vestirse.

La alarma de invasión se escuchaba por todo Berk, aun por encima de la lluvia torrencial.

-Mataré personalmente a cualquiera que haya venido. –Astrid comentó con rabia mientras se colocaba una muda de ropa lo más rápido que se le permitiese.

No tardaron más que unos momentos y empezaron a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

-Hipo, iré por mi hacha a casa de mi tía. –informó, a punto de abrir la puerta.

El jefe le asintió. –Te mucho cuidado. –pidió. –Recuerda que si es necesario, ocuparé que tú y los jinetes resguarden a las mujeres y niños.

Estaban punto de salir, pero antes de hacerlo, se dejó ver a su amigo Patapez que ingresaba a la choza con los ojos tapados.

-¿Se puede pasar? –preguntó sin atreverse a quitar su mano de la mirada, pues sabía lo que podía estar ocurriendo entre los dos.

La mujer resopló con fastidio tras rodar los ojos.

-No te preocupes, adelante ¿qué pasa?

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró a la pareja en posición de batalla, listos para la guerra.

-Hipo, malas noticias… los Berserkers vienen a atacar.

Los recién casados se miraron, tenían cuentas pendientes con Dagur desde hacía mucho tiempo. Asintieron y salieron de su hogar.

Chimuelo y Tormenta estaban algo inquietos, pero llegaron a tiempo para calmarlos y montarlos. Salieron en sus dragones rumbo a la costa donde se veían la flota.

La lluvia no ayudaba en nada a la visión, y mucho menos para que los dragones pelearan, pues con las cabezas mojadas les era imposible echar fuego.

-No creo que sea tan idiota como para romper el pacto de paz que se firmó. –espetó Astrid, recordando lo que había ocurrido _dos años_ atrás.

.

.

.

El barco principal de la flota llegó a la costa de Berk.

Dagur sonrió con malicia, realmente ese ataque era sólo para dar un susto a los Hooligans, pero también para ver a cierta rubia que lo traía loco. No iba a permitir que Hipo le quitara más de lo que tenía. Ya le había quitado el prestigio de tener un Furia Nocturna, que ahora era bien conocido que era el Alfa, se decía entre otras tribus lo buen jefe que era y eso le hacía reventar. No entendía por qué con tanto poder, no lo aprovechaba para controlar a los demás. Por eso, es que Dagur venía por la debilidad de Hipo. Había descubierto hace años que su padre, el Furia Nocturna y Astrid era de donde Hipo flaqueaba, así que ahora usaría esas posibilidades para sacar provecho de la situación.

El jefe levantó el hacha y dio la orden de atacar.

Los invasores ya sabían a lo que iban. E incluso iban preparados contra los dragones.

Dagur caminó con decisión, viendo cómo los hombres y algunas mujeres de Berk se aglomeraban para impedir el paso, pero a él no le daba miedo.

Llegó a tierra firme, la lluvia comenzó a bajar de intensidad, como si el clima quisiera ayudar en la batalla.

Vio claramente a los jinetes y sus respectivos dragones, un cremallerus con los gemelos locos, el Cuernatronante de Estoico que ahora lo cabalgaba un hombre musculoso cuyo nombre desconocía, así como el Pesadilla Monstruosa y el Gronckle de Patán y Patapez; pero no a los que quería ver, hasta que un sonido peculiar de dragón se escuchó, situándose justo frente a él.

El jefe en el Furia Nocturna, y su esposa, en un Nadder llegaron, para tranquilidad del pueblo.

El jefe invasor sonrió maliciosamente, e Hipo, con poder. No iba a permitir que maltrataran su aldea.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó con poderío.

Las miradas de todos los habitantes presentes allí estaban sobre Dagur, ni hablar de los dragones, que guardaban resentimiento por algo que él había hecho en el pasado a uno de los suyos.

-A darles un regalo de bodas a ti y a Astrid. –comentó con cinismo, haciendo ademán de mostrar la flota entera.

Los mencionados se vieron entre sí.

-Aquí tienen su regalo. –levantó su mano y varias piedras aparecieron, llegando desde los barcos, atacando un punto en cuestión… la estatua en honor al gran jefe que fue Estoico.

-¡No! –gritó Valka, que recién llegaba en su dragón.

La estatua no fue derribaba por completo, pero sí resultó muy dañada.

Eso aumentó la furia en el pueblo, y del líder.

-Acéptalo, Hipo. Jamás serás un jefe vikingo.

El castaño bajó de Chimuelo y caminó hasta Dagur. Una batalla por honor acababa de comenzar.

Escuchó tras sí los comentarios de ambos bandos, pero los ignoró, lo único que importaba en ese momento era el daño que le habían causado al recuerdo del antiguo jefe de Berk, su padre.

Los Berserkers empezaron a atacar, no mataban a nadie, sólo causaban daños materiales. Sabían que recién se levantaban de un ataque que destruyó casi toda la aldea, por lo tanto estaban algo vulnerables, pero al notar esa actitud en los atacantes, los Hooligans se empezaron a defender.

-Esto lo pagarás muy caro. –amenazó el jefe de Berk, apuntando con su arma _inferno_. –Y no sólo porque has roto el pacto de paz que estableció entre las islas del archipiélago.

-No Hipo, tú pagarás cada humillación que me has dado. –dijo, volteando a ver de una manera vengativa a una rubia que peleaba contra un hombre para defender a dos niños que estaban asustados al ver su casa ser custodiada.

Esa acción, sólo hizo enfurecer más al jefe de Berk.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, aprovecho para agradecer a quienes leyeron mi fic de "Apariencias", sus comentarios me gustaron mucho y me animaron a escribir esta historia.

Decir que lo que en la historia se dice sobre "dos años atrás", es porque tengo pensado escribir una pre-cuela en la que se diga la historia de cómo Astrid e Hipo formalizaron su relación, además del porqué de esa cicatriz... tal vez debí publicar aquella historia primero, pero la inspiración me llegó para esta.

He de avisar que mis actualizaciones tardan debido a muchas ocupaciones que tengo, pero haré todo lo posible por escribir pronto y publicar.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do***

**Publicado: **15 de julio 2014


	2. Recuerda lo que aprendiste en el pasado

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: **Recuerda lo que aprendiste en el pasado

_" El pasado persigue al presente en más formas de las que pensamos"._

Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón. –**Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

.

Hipo se dirigió con decisión en su mirada hacia el invasor. Preparó su espada de fuego trató de atacar a Dagur, sin embargo, otro Berserker lo detuvo por la espalda. Chimuelo se interceptó, pero, el vikingo sacó de entre sus ropas una oleander azul, haciendo que de inmediato el Alfa se aturdiera y fallara su puntería cuando le tiró plasma.

Para el jefe de Berk no pasó desapercibido dicha acción.

-¡Chimuelo! –corrió a ver a su dragón, éste, con su fortaleza y tenacidad característica, trataba de mantenerse erguido.

Lamentablemente, los invasores comenzaron a utilizar esas plantas para afectar la salud entre los reptiles voladores.

-¿Qué les sucede? –preguntó Eret al notar ese extraño comportamiento en Rompecráneos.

-Esas flores azules hacen que pierdan fuerza y la puntería al lanzar fuego. –comentó Valka, que se aproximaba a los reptiles caídos.

Hipo miró a su alrededor, no hacía ni siete meses que Berk también había sido atacado, muchas casas se destruyeron y muchos otros vikingos perdieron algunas pertenencias, pero ahora, los Berserkers estaban con la decisión de quemar todo a su paso. Debía actuar ya.

-Patán, Patapez, lleven a las mujeres y niños a los refugios. –dio la orden a sus amigos, que volaban cerca de allí. –Brutilda, quédate con Astrid en el refugio para mantener orden.

-Claro jefe. –dijo la rubia. –Pero, ¿dónde está Astrid?

El ojiverde recordó el problema en el que se encontraba su esposa, así que giró en dirección a donde la había visto y vio claramente cómo es que Dagur tenía a Astrid, forcejeando, tomada de la cintura, tratando de besarla.

.

Dagur perdió de vista a Hipo en cuanto él empezó a luchar contra otro de los suyos, pero a quien sí logró identificar fue a una hermosa rubia que acababa de derribar a un Berserker con un hacha doble.

Admiró cada uno de sus movimientos, era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Ignoró el ruido de espadas y hachas que había tras él, y empezó a caminar rumbo a la muchacha y la dragona de ella.

-Vayan a la playa de Thor, escóndanse allí hasta que alguien de los nuestros vayan a buscarlos. –les dijo, agachándose para estar a la altura de dos niños.

Los pequeños se mostraron asustados, pero sacaron a relucir esa vena vikinga que todos ellos tenían, incluso los subió a la Nadder para impulsar ese resguardo.

-Llévalos Tormenta. –indicó, su compañera obedeció de inmediato y se perdió en lo oscuro de la noche.

-Vaya Astrid, eres igual de protectora y leal, justo como te recuerdo. –comentó Dagur, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

La vikinga, sujetó con firmeza su hacha y la apuntó al desquiciado.

-Más vale que tú y tu flotilla de barcos se vayan de Berk cuanto antes. –estableció. –No puedes ganar con la cantidad de dragones que tenemos.

-¿En serio? –provocó con malas intenciones. –Yo creo que sí.

Dagur movió sus manos, indicando la escena que se vivía en la Isla.

La rubia abrió su boca sorprendida, pues no esperaba ver a los dragones cayendo enfermos.

-Eres de lo peor que he conocido, Dagur. Tú buscas el prestigio, el poder, el renombre, pero en definitiva jamás podrás conseguirlos de esta manera. –dicho esto, levantó su hacha para atacarlo, el jefe notó dicho gesto y también sacó la suya.

-Vamos Astrid, no estás enojada por el ataque.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces de qué según tú? –preguntó, antes de darle un golpe en el estómago.

Ellos seguían dando hachazos uno al otro.

-Pues que arruiné su noche de bodas, pero créeme… -respiró después del golpe. -Pudo haber sido más decepcionante, seguramente ese escuálido de Hipo no te habría podido cumplir. Él no es un hombre como yo.

Astrid rio ante la comparativa que hizo el jefe.

-Tú ni siquiera tienes idea, y para tu información, no arruinaste la noche. –provocó la rubia, para hacer rabiar al jefe usurpador.

-¿Qué dices? –masculló entre dientes, apretando con más fuerza el arma.

-Digo… que si tu plan era Hipo y yo no estuviéramos juntos, pues llegaste muy tarde. Yo soy la esposa de Hipo, y ya soy su mujer. Le guste a quien le guste, y ni tú, ni nadie puede cambiar eso. –habló con orgullo, sin dejar de dar volteretas, maromas ni golpes.

Dagur lo sabía, sabía que ya habían logrado estar juntos por unos momentos, lo hizo a propósito, esperó a que entrara la noche para tener oportunidad de atacar y hacerlos sentir más miserables, pero por alguna extraña razón, le dolió confirmarlo. La furia se apoderó del desquiciado nuevamente, aventando a Astrid contra un muro de una casa que estaba en llamas.

Tal vez no tendría al Furia Nocturna, ni tampoco mataría a Hipo, pero lo que sí lograría, sería no irse con las manos vacías. Se llevaría un trofeo mayor, que devastaría a Hipo. El ataque era para eso, para consumar una venganza que dos años atrás no pudo efectuar.

La rubia quedó algo aturdida, intentó moverse, pero ya estaba en el suelo húmedo. Dagur se acercó con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero ésta desapareció por una de intriga y curiosidad. Con el hacha tocó el pecho de Astrid, justo cuando ella comenzaba a volver completamente en sí. Sin embargo, algo que sobresalía de sus ropas le llamó la atención, con la curva del hacha, levantó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿De dónde sacaste este medallón? –preguntó con seriedad, pues el emblema era de familiar para él.

Astrid no identificó a qué se refería, hasta ver que era lo que su tía le había otorgado esa misma mañana. –No te interesa. –espetó, intentando levantarse, pero sin ningún logro.

-Hablo en serio, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? –cuestionó, sólo que en esta ocasión su mirada reflejó la mecanización de un plan malévolo, una mirada triunfadora, que a la misma Astrid le asustó. –No me digas, ¿era de tu madre?

La vikinga no supo si decirle la verdad, no entendía por qué él tenía conocimiento de eso.

-¿Era de ella, verdad?

-¿Qué sabes sobre esto? –indagó, quitando con sus manos la cadena de su cuello que era sujetada por el filo del hacha.

-¿Bertha, era tu madre? –preguntó, con ansiedad y emoción.

Astrid no supo qué decir, pero su mirada sorprendida y su semblante protector la delataron. Dagur sonrió para sí mismo.

-Hofferson, claro… No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes. –murmuró para sí mismo, siendo de muy poca audición para la rubia, pues el ruido de las espadas y lucha de dragones aturdía el oído de todos.

Astrid estiró sus manos y logró tomar una espina de Tormenta que había quedado allí tras defender a los niños. La sujetó y después la apuntó a Dagur.

-¿Qué sabes de mí? –preguntó de una vez por todas, sin poder levantarse porque Dagur le puso un pie en su vientre.

-Hasta hace unos momentos, nada, pero después de ver tu medallón… sé algo que te cambiará la vida. –informó con cinismo, tratando de disfrutar ese momento. Se sentía poderoso, se sentía bien de tener a Astrid a sus pies (literalmente) y más por saber algo que ella desconocía. Quizá estaba equivocado, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas y fingir que no ocurría nada.

-¿Tu apellido es Hofferson? –preguntó, con una tonadita que irritó a la rubia, quien trataba de zafarse.

-No, ahora es Haddock. –defendió con orgullo, tomando el impulso suficiente para ponerse de pie y hacer a Dagur a un lado. –Ahora dime qué sabes de mi madre.

El jefe sonrió complacido. –Te diré todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me dejes probar esos labios. –susurró casi sobre su rostro.

La rubia prefería quedarse con la duda, así que, con la espina del Nadder rasguñó el rostro del jefe. –Jamás, no por mi propia voluntad.

Ese acto lo hizo enfurecer. –No entiendo qué le ves a Hipo, pero la razón por la que vine a Berk es por ti. –dicho eso, trató de zarandearla, y tomarla por la cintura para mantenerla quieta, y al menos, por lo menos, besarla.

-Eres un cerdo. –expresó, forcejeando con él. La rubia hizo se apartó lo más atrás que su cuerpo le permitía, pero debía admitir que ese hombre, no sólo era más grande que ella, sino que también más fuerte. Obviamente ella no era de las que gritaba ni pedía ayuda, trataba de arreglárselas por sí misma hasta el final, pero eso no fue necesario, porque de repente, sintió que la soltaron.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa! –Hipo llegó de repente para salvaguardar a su mujer. Con su espada de fuego, marcó distancia en entre él y Astrid. Haddock se colocó delante de ella, en señal de protección, lo cual, significó mucho para la rubia.

El jefe Berserker recordó la misma escena, sólo que dos años atrás, aunque eran en papeles contrarios, porque era Astrid quien defendía a Hipo, que se encontraba casi inconsciente, a punto de ser asesinado por él. De no haber llegado la rubia, el Furia Nocturna sería suyo, y mejor aún, el castaño estaría muerto, o al menos sin la otra pierna.

Sabía que estando juntos eran imparables, por lo que rápidamente, ideó un plan, un plan que había sido elaborado mucho tiempo antes, sólo que ahora, podría consumarse, porque ya no era una historia que tiempo atrás le contó su abuelo, ahora era la verdad.

Hipo tomó el hacha de Astrid, sujetó a Dagur desde su espalda, y lo amenazó con el arma, apuntado a su cuello.

De inmediato, las tribus dejaron de pelear. Hachas, espadas, cadenas y navajas bajaron de las manos de los vikingos para poner atención al enfrentamiento de jefes que se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Mátalo!, ¡mátalo! –gritó Brutacio, emocionado por la tensión, se calmó cuando todos lo voltearon a ver. –Bueno, ¡al menos córtale un brazo, o algo!

Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que Hipo pudiera realizar, no se confiaban de nada, conocían a su jefe, pero a final de cuentas, también era un hombre, y podía caer en el impulso.

-Hazlo Hipo, y sé un hombre por una vez en tu vida. –azuzó el berserker, sin un solo intento de escapar.

El castaño tomó impulso con el hacha que tenía en la mano y la dirigió hacia su cuello. Los berserkers veían la escena, no creían que Hipo fuera capaz de matar a sangre fría a alguien.

Astrid también lo miró. Lo único que Hipo había matado era un dragón, Muerte Roja, pero de eso a una vida humana, era muy diferente. Sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse de más, porque el jefe de Berk, detuvo el arma de guerra a un pequeñísimo espacio de su cuello. Dagur cerró los ojos, esperando su final, más porque sintió una sensación parecida, pues de esa misma forma, él había matado a Oswald, su padre.

Haddock lo aventó al suelo, con la mirada le dio la orden a Patapez, quien volaba en Gorgontua, que se situaran encima del berserker. El peso de la dragona y el jinete dejó a Dagur sin aire, además seguía algo aturdido por la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

Todos los habitantes, en su mayoría hombres, pues las mujeres y niños estaban resguardadas en la playa de Thor y en algunos refugios que se habían construido, seguían con la vista cada paso y acción que el jefe hacía.

Hipo caminó un poco, sin soltar el hacha, tomó aire y habló fuerte y claro para que todos lo escucharan. –Hace más de dos años una vikinga de Berk te salvó la vida, a pesar de que intentaste matarme, no sólo una vez. Los berserkers preguntaron por una manera de saldar la deuda, y el trato fue firmar un acuerdo de paz entre las islas del archipiélago. En ese entonces, Estoico el Vasto, mi padre, jefe de Berk, también perdonó tu vida, pese a las grandes destrucciones que causaste. –todo el pueblo recordó con amargura ese momento en la historia de la isla, principalmente Astrid, ya que ella fue la protagonista de ese acontecimiento. –Y ahora… ¿pagas así? Rompiendo el tratado.

Dagur sonrió cínicamente, aunque volteó a ver a sus hombres, y notó cómo estaban sujetos a los hooligans.

-Bueno, Hipo, grandísimo jefe de Berk, ¿qué propones? –habló con altanería, aun en el suelo.

-Que te marches y no vuelvas, a menos que sea para firmar el tratado.

-¿Y si no quiero? –azuzó nuevamente.

Hipo sonrió, no dijo nada. Sólo levantó la vista hacia el cielo, dando una indicación, inmediatamente se apreció a los gemelos y a Patán en sus dragones, echando fuego a varias embarcaciones.

-Te harás cenizas junto a tu flota. –irrumpió Astrid, al lado derecho de Hipo.

Dagur había ganado conocimiento en ese tiempo, ya no era tan impulsivo, aunque sí terco y orgulloso, pero sabía que con tanto dragón, le sería complicado ganar, aunque por lo que observaba, muchos de ellos cayeron enfermos, principalmente el Furia Nocturna, que con algo de esfuerzo seguía de pie.

-Llévatelo Gorgontua. –ordenó el jefe de Berk.

El jinete y la dragona obedecieron de inmediato y lo arrojaron a un barco de los suyos.

Los invasores solamente se vieron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué esperan?, su jefe va a dejarlos. –comentó Patán desde donde se encontraba con Dientepúa.

Los de la tribu Berserker comenzaron a irse a paso rápido.

-¡Esperen! –detuvo Hipo, agachándose para recoger el hacha de Dagur. –Se rompió un tratado, así que deben de pagar algo para que Berk, ni nuestros aliados, tomen represalias.

Los vikingos se miraron entre ellos.

-Todas sus armas se quedan aquí.

En los siguientes minutos, justo un par de horas antes de que amaneciera, los berserkers dejaron hachas, espadas y cada herramienta de batalla en Berk, al menos tardarían un tiempo en tener un ejército preparado nuevamente.

Astrid, Eret y Patán fueron los encargados de vigilar que el desquiciado y los suyos se fueran, incluso Patán y Patapez los siguieron una distancia considerable para cerciorarse que no volvieran.

Sin embargo, algo que tenía inquieta a Astrid era el interés que Dagur había tenido en su medallón, y más la manera en que él reaccionó. Incluso le preocupó la postura en que él se le quedó viendo una vez que la flota, o lo que quedaba de ella tras ser incinerados algunos barcos, se marchó de Berk.

Los invasores comenzaron a retirarse un poco.

-¿Sólo nos iremos así? –preguntó uno de los suyos. –Ni siquiera nos trajimos nada, creí que la idea de esto era….

El pobre vikingo no terminó de hablar porque Dagur lo golpeo, dejándolo medio inconsciente.

-Volveremos, sólo para reclamar algo que es mío. Por primera vez, tengo algo que Hipo no. –sonrió malévolamente, mientras observaba a la rubia Astrid desaparecer en la lejanía y en lo oscuro que quedaba de esa madrugada. –Sólo hay que llamar a algunos aliados, y conseguir ciertas pruebas.

De vuelta a Berk, muchos se acercaban a Hipo para reconocer la valentía que este había tenido en el enfrentamiento. Otros para informarle de los daños que habían acabado y otros para seguir felicitándolo por su matrimonio. Sin embargo, la situación que más le preocupaba eran los dragones.

-Estarán muy débiles, aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo en contacto con la flor, ésta sí les afectó. –comentó Valka, acariciando a Chimuelo y varios dragones que yacían en el suelo.

-¿Se van a recuperar, verdad? –preguntó una niña, asustada por no tener a su amigo reptil en óptimas condiciones.

Hipo suspiró. Desvió la mirada a su alrededor y se tranquilizó al notar que, a parte por la lluvia y que la madera estaba algo mojada, el fuego se controló a la perfección. Había también muchos dragones caídos, mostrando síntomas muy fuertes sobre la alergia a la flor; además que poco a poco los refugiados fueron regresando a Berk para informarse sobre lo acontecido.

-Bócon. –llamó Hipo, el herrero obedeció de inmediato. –Quiero que vayas con los jinetes a buscar un Scaldaron, para obtener su veneno y utilizarlo como medicina para los dragones.

-Puedo buscar a Scaldy. –opinó Brutilda, recordando al viejo amigo que en más una ocasión había visitado.

-Buena idea, princesa. –comentó Patán, en un intento de abrazarla, claro que ella lo empujó para que no lograra lo que se proponía.

Hipo dio las últimas indicaciones y materiales para que los jinetes fueran a buscar al reptil acuático.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, los habitantes de Berk regresaron a sus casas, después de informar los daños, por fortuna no hubo pérdidas humanas que lamentar. Los dragones que resultaron afectados fueron llevados a los establos de sus dueños, y otros más, a la casa de Bocón. El castaño revisó la isla nuevamente para asegurarse que todo, o al menos su mayoría, estuviera en orden.

-Esta noche demostraste ser todo un jefe, hijo. –dijo Valka, apareciendo a un lado.

-Gracias mamá, aun no me creo capaz de muchas cosas. –confesó, tomando asiento en una de las piedras.

La defensora de dragones, sonrió y le acarició la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-Pues lo eres, hijo. De eso y mucho más. Sólo bastó con ver la manera en que defendiste a Astrid.

Hipo sonrió avergonzado.

-Tendrás que contarme la historia de porqué ese tal Dagur, el hijo de Oswald, los odia tanto.

El castaño asintió, aunque sin ponerle mucha atención, pues volteaba su mirada a varias direcciones.

-¿La has visto?

-¿A quién?

-A Astrid. –musitó preocupado. –No la he visto, pensé que se había ido a los refugios a ayudar a los niños, pero ya fui y no la encuentro.

-Me pareció verla en el muelle. –informó Valka, después de recordar un poco.

Hipo se puso de pie.

-Iré con ella, ¿te molesta si te dejo aquí con los dragones?

La mujer sonrió, con ternura. –Claro que no. Ustedes dos tienen que… bueno… mucho de qué hablar.

El jefe sonrió algo ruborizado y fue a buscar a su esposa.

Se dirigió hacia donde su madre le había indicado y divisó una silueta bastante familiar en lo alto de la colina. Sonrió al verla con la mirada fija en el horizonte, en ese mismo lugar en el que cinco años atrás, ella le animó a seguir sus corazonadas e ir a pelear contra Muerte Roja.

-¿Qué hace tan sola, mi lady?

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco porque no esperaba que alguien interrumpiera sus pensamientos, pero tras escuchar la primera sílaba emitida por aquella voz, sonrió por ver que era Hipo.

-Me aseguraba que Dagur y los suyos se marcharan sin siquiera mirar atrás. –expresó con rencor.

-Esperemos que no vuelvan.

-Después de que se te ocurrió quitarles las armas, no lo creo, tardaran en recuperarse de esto. –comentó con gracia. –Por cierto, eso me pareció una gran idea, Hipo. Jamás olvidaré sus caras.

Hipo rio de buena gana.

-Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. –siguió sonriendo.

-Lo sé, les fue muy inesperado, así como que acorralaras a Dagur.

Toda la preocupación y frustración de hacía unos momentos atrás, desapareció en el momento en que ellos dos hablaron. Era una de las cualidades, podían sacarse una sonrisa hasta en los momentos más oscuros.

Ni siquiera estaban abrazados, pero tenían la oportunidad de mirarse y perderse en las miradas del otro, quedando en un silencio muy agradable, en el que no hacían falta las palabras, sólo los sentimientos.

-Gracias por defenderme de Dagur. –musitó, acercándose a Hipo para acariciar su mejilla.

Al jefe le hirvió la sangre sólo por recordar lo que él quería hacer.

-Ni lo digas, defiendo lo que es mío.

Astrid sonrió complacida, dio un suspiro y se apoyó en el pecho de él.

-Intentó besarte, era claro que no lo iba a permitir. –dijo el castaño, acariciando su cabeza, apretando su cuerpo con el suyo.

La vikinga levantó su rostro.

-Jamás he besado a otro hombre que no seas tú. –comentó despacio, dando una mirada sincera y llena de amor. –Has sido el primero en todo, Hipo. –el jefe colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia, mientras que ella acuñó su rostro entre sus manos, para después susurrar casi sobre sus labios. –Y siempre serás el único.

Hipo sonrió feliz.

-Ven aquí. –la jaló juguetonamente, y ahora sí, comenzaron a besarse, lentamente, pero con una infinita ternura. Astrid pasó sus manos entre el cabello de Hipo, al momento en que él incrementó la presión en la cintura de ella, hasta que se escuchó el canto de uno de los gallos de Berk, indicando que el amanecer estaba apareciendo en el horizonte.

Se separaron un poco para apreciar la vista natural que se les ofrecía en esa mañana. Hipo sonrió un poco, dejando salir una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… es… es sólo que… nada.

Astrid identificó que tenía algo de pena, sobre todo por el movimiento que hacía con sus brazos.

-Dime. –exigió.

Hipo, un tanto nervioso por sacar ese tema a la luz, habló.

-Es que, pues… no es el amanecer que tenía pensado… después de, bueno… tú sabes… nuestra boda.

Verlo ruborizado, sólo hizo que ella también se ruborizara un poco, pero le enterneció verlo así, por lo que le siguió con la plática.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo habías imaginado?

-Astrid… -reclamó un poco, no le gustaba mucho hablar de esos temas, al menos no todavía.

Pero ver la mirada expectante de ella le hizo tomar valor.

-Pues, al menos estar recostados en… la cama… abrazados, hablando, o dormidos, no sé; y, después, no sé, ver cómo el cielo iba cambiando de color poco a poco, hasta que… pues… amaneciera.

La vikinga sonrió con ternura al notar lo nervioso y pudoroso que se mostraba.

-Creo que eres el vikingo más romántico que he conocido.

El castaño resopló rendido. La rubia volvió a apoyarse en su pecho, había descubierto que escuchar los latidos del corazón de Hipo le transmitía mucha paz y tranquilidad.

-Pues tal vez no estemos en _nuestra_ casa, ni acostados, ni dormidos; pero estamos abrasados y juntos. Para mí, eso es lo que cuenta. –sinceró, con una sonrisa.

-Y así quiero estar toda la vida, mi lady.

Astrid sonrió feliz, estaba a punto de darle un beso más, pero lamentablemente los interrumpieron.

-¡Ay, pero cuánto amor! –expresó Brutacio, desde su dragón, viendo la escena.

-No seas tonto, arruinaste el momento. –regañó Patapez.

El joven matrimonio resopló, a veces sus amigos les arruinaban los mejores momentos.

-¿Hay alguna novedad? –preguntó el castaño, recordando la misión que se les dio.

-¿Consiguieron el veneno de Scaldy? –indagó la rubia, separándose de Hipo, aunque él le tomó la mano.

-Conseguimos algo mejor que eso. –señaló Bocón, demostrando que detrás de ellos, venía Brutilda sobre el dragón.

La pareja sonrió y fueron de inmediato a dar aviso que la medicina para la alergia de los dragones había llegado, principalmente para el dragón Alfa.

Al menos, hasta el momento, el peligro había pasado.

.

.

Las casas que habían resultado afectadas se reconstruyeron o repararon sin contratiempos mayores en los siguientes días. También se reforzó la vigilancia y el patrullaje, especialmente en las noches para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Una de las primeras tareas, después de sanar a los dragones, fue deshacerse de la raíz de dragón que los invasores dejaron, y después fue restaurar la estatua que se hizo en honor a Estoico.

Ese día, Hipo había convocado una reunión con los jefes de cada clan para tomar algunas decisiones sobre ciertos acuerdos que iban a tomarse en Berk, por lo que estaría el resto de la tarde ocupado.

Por otra parte, Astrid ya había limpiado el establo de los dragones, desde hacía varios años el hangar se había hecho para que cada dragón de Berk tuviera un espacio propio, la mayoría dormía allí o en la academia de dragones, aunque aún había algunos, como los jinetes, y sobretodo la familia del jefe, tenían a sus dragones junto con ellos.

-Muy bien, chica, cuando termine de limpiar la casa podremos ir a volar un rato, ¿te parece? –preguntó a Tormenta, acariciando su cabeza.

La dragona respondió con un gruñido feliz, para después, continuar acicalarse.

-Si quieres yo aseo la casa, para que vayas a volar, hace un hermoso día. –comentó Valka, que llegaba con Brincanubes del entrenamiento.

Astrid volteo a verla.

-No es necesario, es parte de lo que me corresponde. Además, me gustaría esperar un poco a que sea el atardecer, pero muchas gracias Valka. –sinceró la rubia, un poco nerviosa por las atenciones de su suegra.

Estaban por retirarse cuando Valka acarició a Tormenta.

-¿Y cómo va todo en la Academia? –preguntó Astrid, mientras le quitaba la montura al dragón de Valka, aspecto al que el reptil aún no se acostumbrada.

-Pues Patapez no deja de hacerme preguntas sobre los dragones. –comentó con risa. –Todo lo quiere poner en el libro.

-Sí, así es él.

Valka siguió acariciando al dragón de la rubia, encontrando cierta melancolía.

-Sabes, siempre me han gustado mucho los Nadders. –comentó. –Antes de irme, eran mis dragones favoritos de Berk.

-¿En serio?

A pesar de tener seis meses de conocerse, no siempre tenían oportunidad de hablar, al menos no de cosas personales.

-Sí, me parecen tan hermosos y elegantes. Cada vez que había un ataque, sufría tanto si los lastimaban. –comentó con solemnidad.

Astrid encontró interesante dicho dato.

-A mí también, de niña veía los ataques, juntaba las espinas y las aventaba a los demás niños, imaginando que era un dragón. –confesó, riéndose de lo que hacía en el pasado, provocando también una sonrisa compartida con su suegra.

Cada una expresó algunas experiencias con los dragones o de su vida en Berk mientras preparaban la cena y esperaban alguna noticia sobre Hipo, pues aun no salían de la reunión que tenían en el Gran Salón.

-Por cierto, Astrid, quería preguntarte una cosa. –empezó, desde que había sido la boda, quería saber algo, pero con lo del ataque y as reconstrucciones que se hicieron después, no había tenido tiempo.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Por qué le pusiste Tormenta a tu Nadder? –improvisó, no se atrevió a preguntar el verdadero cuestionamiento.

La rubia sonrió un poco, la verdad es que ese dato no se lo había dicho a prácticamente nadie, bueno, sólo a Hipo, y porque él se lo preguntó.

-No lo pensé mucho, la verdad. Cuando era pequeña, me daban mucho miedo las tormentas, los rayos, los truenos… y mi madre era quien siempre me tranquilizaba. –dijo nostálgica, recordando las muchas ocasiones en que su madre le ayudó a superar sus miedos. –Con el paso del tiempo incluso me empezaron a llamar la atención, hasta que, bueno, ella… falleció. –comentó inconscientemente llevándose una mano al medallón que portaba desde hacía casi una semana, gesto que la mujer notó.

Se sumergieron en un silencio breve.

-¿Cuándo fallecieron Bertha y Erik? –preguntó la antigua amiga de la mencionada.

La joven suspiró.

-Tenía cinco años. No recuerdo muy bien, sólo que hubo un ataque de piratas, intentaron llevarse a mi mamá, mi papá los detuvo y en el intento, pues, los dos…

No fue capaz de continuar porque sintió que su garganta empezaría cerrarse, así que calló antes de que esto pasara. Valka notó ese cambio cuando ella tomó asiento en una silla, al lado de la mesa, por lo que la abrazó por la espalda.

-Lamento hacerte recordar esto. –no era mi intención.

-Descuida Valka, sé que quieres saber sobre los cambios que ocurrieron. –comprendió la rubia.

La madre de Hipo sonrió y agradeció los buenos sentimientos de la joven.

-Eres igual a tus padres. Me los recuerdas tanto, ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ver a la mujer en que te has convertido. –comentó con sinceridad.

Astrid sólo agradeció con la sonrisa, Valka se prometió no volver a indagar en el pasado de la rubia, después de todo, ya todo era un recuerdo, y una muestra de eso era el medallón que perteneció a Bertha.

Pasaron un par de horas, en los que aún no había señal de la reunión que tenían los vikingos en el Gran Salón, por lo que ni en el vuelo en Tormenta, Astrid logró tranquilizarse. Decidió ir a visitar a su tía, sin saber que ella le contaría algo que le cambiaría la vida, o al menos la idea que tenía de ésta.

.

.

.

En cuanto salió de casa de su Gylda se sentía diferente. Su destino era otro al que había vivido toda su vida. En una ocasión, Hipo le dijo que ella siempre había sabido quién era, pero estaba equivocado, en una tarde descubrió más de lo que siempre imaginó. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en sus nuevos pensamientos. Tormenta estaba sentada junto a ella, tratando de animarla, pero por más que intentaba, Astrid seguí dubitativa, mirando el atardecer, esperando a que su esposo llegara para hablar con él.

-Ha estado así desde que regresó de hablar con su tía. –informó Valka a Hipo, quien llevaba un rato observándola.

-¿Sabes qué sucedió? Nunca está tanto tiempo quieta ni callada, menos si Tormenta está con ella.

-No hijo, hablé con ella en la tarde, voló un poco y después fue con Gylda, pero no sé a qué se deba. Le pregunté si todo estaba bien y me dijo que sí, que sólo te esperaría allí, señaló el lugar en el pasto.

Hipo suspiró, no le gustaba que la rubia estuviera tan distante. En esa semana que tenían viviendo juntos la había visto alegre, esperaba que los problemas no apareciesen, o de perdido que tardaran un poco más.

-Iré a hablar con ella, tal vez no es nada. -esperanzó.

La mujer sonrió. Adoraba ver a su hijo así de protector con su esposa, justo como Estoico lo había sido con ella.

-Estaré en la casa por si me necesitan.

-Seguro. –agradeció. –Vamos Chimuelo.

El dragón caminó más rápido, cuando el nadder lo vio, se alegró y comenzaron a jugar como comúnmente lo hacían. El alfa también ocupaba sus momentos para divertirse.

Astrid observó que el Furia Nocturna llegó, lo que significaba que también su jinete. Sonrió un poco, buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que escuchó ese paso de metal detrás de ella, tomando asiento a su lado en el césped.

Rápidamente se secó una lagrimilla que se había escapado de sus orbes azules, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

-¿Día pesado? –preguntó la rubia, tras darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de bienvenida.

-Algo… ya sabes, problemas de necedad vikinguesa.

Al menos ese comentario hizo sonreír a Astrid, adoraba cuando inventaba palabras para describir algo.

-¿Necedad vikinguesa?

-Sí, Berk está llena de esa. Pronto será el festival del deshielo, y todos quieren tener una participación con los dragones, pero al final se decidió que se hará una Carrera de dragones, las competencias de los últimos años, y la bienvenida a los nuevos entrenadores de dragones.

-Es verdad, los niños ya tienen edad para montar. –recordó, alzando una ceja.

-Sí… además… son los primeros que organizo, quiero que resulten bien. –sinceró, acomodando un botón que estaba medio zafándose de su ropa.

-Así lo serán, ¿piensas participar? –preguntó, arreglando el problemita de inmediato.

-He perdido toda mi vida, no creo que este año sea la diferencia. –expresó, indiferente.

Sin embargo, Astrid le dio un golpecillo.

-Ouch… -se sobó el brazo, exagerando. -¿Y por qué fue eso?

-Eso es porque no quieres participar.

-Yo voy a dirigirlos. –defendió.

-¿Y qué?, también has dirigido las carreras de dragones y has participado. –puntualizó.

Hipo se quedó callado.

-Mejor dime por qué no quieres participar.

El castaño se rindió, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

-No quiero perder otra vez. Si pierdo, pues… dirán "Allí va el jefe perdedor" –comentó imitando voces de aldeanos de Berk, haciendo reír a Astrid. –Y si gano, pues dirán…

-"Allí va el jefe ganador, el más guapo que Berk ha tenido". –Astrid se adelantó en la imitación, con voz chillona de algunas chicas de la aldea, haciendo que Hipo se riera mucho más.

-¿Quién se supone que diría eso?

-Todas las niñas de catorce y quince años que quieren entrar a la Academia sólo para que tú les des clase de vuelo. –comentó celosa, cruzándose de brazos. –Lo que no saben es que yo seré la maestra.

-Ay, por favor.

-Es verdad. –defendió, haciendo un gesto infantil.

Hipo se rio por las expresiones, más por las palabras de ella.

-Ya basta, amor. Es en serio. –detuvo sus brazos y tomó sus manos para que la mirara. –Si gano, podrán decir que me dieron preferencia por ser el jefe. No quiero esa clase de comentarios.

-Entonces yo tampoco participaré en el Festival ni en las carreras de dragones.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó, ofendido.

-Porque podrán decir que me dan preferencia por ser la esposa del jefe. –imitó a Hipo nuevamente.

El ojiverde entendió su punto.

-¿Y si pierdo? Seré el jefe perdedor. –exageró, aun sin soltar las manos de Astrid.

La rubia sonrió con coquetería.

-Querrás decir, "y si dejas ganar a alguien más".

Hipo rodó los ojos. Lo habían descubierto.

-Astrid…

-Hipo, en los últimos años has tenido la oportunidad de ganar siempre, y a última hora te tocas el corazón y permites que Patán gane para que su familia no le diga nada. –recordó con felicidad. –El pueblo se emociona cada vez que te ve participar, independientemente si ganas o pierdes. Eso es lo que te hace ser tú. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hipo sonrió nuevamente. Irónicamente él iba a animar a la chica porque la había visto muy seria y al final se cambiaron los papeles.

-Tienes razón, como siempre. Además… si pierdo, me gustan más los premios de consolación que me das tú. –insinuó, levantando sus cejas, con provocación, obviamente hicieron ruborizar a la chica, recibiendo otro golpecillo en el brazo como consecuencia. Astrid comencé a acercarse peligrosamente a su cabello, pero el joven la detuvo. –No, no me harás otra trenza. –apartó antes de que la chica empezara, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver su mirada exigente. Había aprendido que la palabra "NO" tenía consecuencias en ellos. –Es que luego me quedan muy chiquitas, será mejor que mi cabello crezca un poco más, ¿no crees?

Astrid le dio una mirada incrédula con una pizca de asesina. Esas miradas a la Hofferson nunca le gustaban, obviamente no se creyó sus palabras.

-Cómo digas. –se rindió, al menos no fue otro golpe, pero en consecuencia, la vikinga regresó a la mirada perdida y lejana que tenía antes de que Hipo llegara.

-Hey. –le tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. –Me dijo mi mamá que has estado así desde hace varias horas. ¿Qué pasó?

La rubia sabía que no podía ocultar su estado de ánimo. Ella suspiró y pensó bien sus palabras.

-Fui a ver cómo estaba mi tía Gylda.

-¿Ocurre algo malo con ella?

La muchacha negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que me contó algo de mis padres, en realidad, sobre mi mamá, algo que no conocía.

-¿Y eso cambia algo? –preguntó, preocupado.

-Espero que no. No creo, pero… sí cambia mi punto de vista sobre mi pasado.

Hipo la interrogó con la mirada, por lo que inmediatamente, Astrid comenzó a narrar lo que pasó en la choza.

.

_-Escucha Astrid. Hace veinticuatro años, la isla de Bog-Burglars fue atacada. _

_-¿Bog-Burglars?, -preguntó sin entender bien. -¿No es la isla deshabitada? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?_

_-Más de lo que crees. La isla de los Bog-Burglars… era la isla de Bertha, tu madre. Ella no sólo era una habitante de allí, ella, ella era la heredera._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_-Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero tus padres no querían hablar de esto. Era un tema que juramos no decir para evitar que tú o tus padres tuvieran problemas. –suspiró derrotada, observando el medallón de Astrid. –Unos habitantes de Berk, entre ellos Estoico, Bocón y Erik, estaban de paso en la isla. Estoico recorría las islas del archipiélago para fomentar los lazos entre ellas. Cuando llegaron a la isla de tu mamá, una gran tormenta impidió que los hooligans pudieran regresar a Berk, además que el barco se averió y lo repararon, quedándose un par de días allí_

_-No entiendo…_

_La mujer se humedeció los labios y prosiguió. –Esos días que estuvieron en la isla, tus padres se conocieron, Erik quedó hechizado por la belleza que tenía Bertha, la misma que te heredó a ti, y obviamente se enamoraron, hija. _

_Astrid sonrió._

_-Después de eso, tu padre la visitaba a menudo y en varias ocasiones ella también llegó de visita a Berk. Se mandaban cartas y estuvieron así, casi por tres años._

"_¿Acaso deben ser tres años antes de formalizar una relación?". –pensó irónicamente Astrid, aunque entretenida por la historia que su tía le contaba._

_-Nadie sabía de esa relación a escondidas, ni siquiera yo lo supe, hasta que mucho tiempo después tus padres me lo dijeron. De todos modos, había un problema, tiempo atrás, los Berserkers habían salvado la isla de un ataque de piratas, y como recompensa pidieron la mano de Bertha, con Alfred, el hermano de Oswald, el agradable. Hasta que un día, tu padre se armó de valor y fue a pedirle matrimonio a Bertha, intenté detenerlo, pero él iba decidido. _

_-Era muy terco y obstinado. –interrumpió la rubia, recordando a su padre._

_-Sí, justo como tú. –ironizó su tía, haciendo reír a la muchacha._

–_Los Berserkers también llegaron, curiosamente, a cambiar el compromiso, porque Alfred había muerto y Oswald ya estaba casado, así que el cambio que se iba a hacer era dejar libre a Bertha para que cuando ella tuviese una hija, fuera comprometida con el hijo de Oswald._

_-¿Qué dices?, ¿o sea con… Dagur?_

_Gylda asintió derrotada._

_La rubia abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

_-Erik no dudó nada y se casaron a las pocas semanas, no le dijo a nadie en Berk, sólo a su familia. Un par de días después se fue permanentemente a la aldea para quedarse con tu madre, pues pronto se volvería jefa._

_Astrid no creía lo impulsivo que su padre fue._

_-Meses después, vi a tu padre más feliz que nunca. –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica ante recordar a su difunto hermano. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque naciste tú._

_Muchos sentimientos se aglomeraron en el corazón de Astrid._

_-Tu mamá sufrió mucho al ver que debía pactar con los berserkers para que te comprometieran, pero tu padre siempre supo que de una forma u otra lograrías zafarte de ese compromiso._

_La joven rio, si tan sólo su padre supiera lo que ella intentó hacer dos años atrás, lo hubiera decepcionado mucho._

_-Justo un par de días antes de que el pacto se acordara, unos piratas sitiaron la isla. Como ésta era rica en oro y plata, muchos la atacaban, y aunque los Bog-Burglars eran excelentes guerreros, era una isla pequeña, a la que le faltaba un poco de organización. Por eso no pudieron hacer frente a un ataque de esa magnitud. Lamentablemente, la invasión coincidió con la erupción de un volcán que había en la isla… desatando un verdadero desastre. –confesó mientras revolvía la bebida que tomaba._

_Astrid sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al conocer la historia que por tanto tiempo le fue oculta._

_-Con los ataques, los incendios, el volcán y la batalla… la isla quedó destruida, deshabitada, en cenizas. Prácticamente todos murieron, y los pocos que se salvaron, fueron tomados como esclavos por los piratas, entre ellos… tu madre._

_-¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Y después que sucedió?_

_-Tu padre quedó herido varios días, aun así te cuidó porque el fuego no llegó hasta el bosque, lugar en el que tus padres te escondieron. Afortunadamente coincidió en un viaje que Fin, tu tío, tus abuelos y yo realizamos para ir a visitarlos a la isla, y nos encontramos con esa escena. Ya no había nada, ni nadie. Tu abuela estaba a punto de morir por las quemaduras que tuvo ante el volcán, pero le dijo a tu padre que cuidara de Bertha y de ti, y también le entregó el medallón que ahora te pertenece. El Nadder era el símbolo de los Bog-Burglars._

_Astrid sonrió. Su dragón la marcaba desde antes._

_-Pensé que era una flor con espinas. –susurró para sí misma, porque lo veía desde un ángulo equivocado, observando el emblema._

_-Entre nosotros hicimos un funeral para todos los burglars. –comentó con cautela, las imágenes que obtuvo en esa experiencia le cambiaron para siempre._

_-¿Y qué pasó después? –cuestionó la joven._

_-¿Pues qué crees? –comentó con gracia. –Tu abuela y yo te cuidamos mientras que tu padre fue a buscar esos piratas que se llevaron a Bertha. Los encontró en altamar siendo atacados por dragones, él aprovechó para rescatarla. Ella fue la única que no fue vendida como esclava en las Islas del Sur, el capitán del barco la quería para venderla a un precio mucho más alto a alguna tribu, pero creyeron que el dragón la había matado. Nunca supe cómo le hizo para salir de ese barco, pero a cierta distancia, se encontraron con Fin y regresamos a Berk. _

_-Pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué no me habían contado esto?, es decir… no tenía nada de malo en que yo conociera esta historia._

_Gylda se encogió de hombros._

_-Siempre que venían los berserkers tu madre no salía por miedo a que la reconocieran. Y para no cumplir con el tratado, en este caso contigo._

_-Pero si lo que se trataba era un pacto con la tribu de mi madre, si esa tribu ya no existe pues… supongo que tampoco el pacto, ¿o sí?, además, mencionaste que ni se alcanzó a firmar._

_-Supongo que no, pero esa fue decisión de tus padres, y yo la respeté. Y ahora que ya estás casada, creo que tenías derecho a conocer tu pasado. Incluso que te cambiaron tu nombre._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tu nombre era Camicazi, como la madre de Bertha. Cuando llegaron a Berk, te nombraron Astrid, como tu otra abuela, mi mamá._

_La rubia abrió los ojos, en definitiva la gustaba más el nombre de Astrid, pero estaba sorprendida por saber sus orígenes._

_._

_._

Hipo estaba callado, tenía un rato de esa manera.

-O sea que… me casé con la heredera de los Bog-Burglars. –comentó, tratando de digerirlo.

-Eso parece.

En un arrebato, Hipo abrazó a Astrid, sorprendiendo a ella misma por tal acción.

-Eso sólo te vuelve más especial. Tu historia es asombrosa, por eso todos te ven como una líder y como guerrera. Lo llevas en la sangre. –Hipo, incluso se puso feliz.

-¿No estás molesto? –preguntó la chica, desconfiada por la reacción que tuvo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No sé. –comentó Astrid, más tranquila. –Porque el plan era me comprometiera con… Dagur, mi nombre era otro e incluso ni siquiera soy una hooligan.

Haddock sonrió por los pensamientos de Astrid.

-Número uno, no estás comprometida con nadie. Eres mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar. Dos, no me importa cómo te llames, te amo y siempre lo haré. –comentó con ternura. –Y tres, tu padre era de Berk, y creciste aquí. Eso te convierte en una berkiana.

La fémina sonrió feliz.

-¿Crees que sea necesario contar esta historia? –preguntó la chica.

-Esa es tu decisión.

La mujer negó. Sus padres no lo hicieron en varios años por alguna razón, ella tampoco lo haría a menos que fuese necesario. Así que se recargó en el hombro de Hipo, viendo a sus dragones jugar.

Ingenuamente ambos creyeron que esos acontecimientos del pasado, estaban en el pasado; que no tendrían nunca repercusión en sus vidas, lo que ninguno siquiera llegaba a imaginar era que había vikingos, piratas e incluso dragones que se preparaban para cambiar el destino de Berk, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, no tienen idea lo muy feliz que estoy por todos los reviews que me dieron, para mí fue un record, y en respuesta a su apoyo traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Respecto a la decisión que tomé de que Camicazi y Astrid son una misma persona, pero bueno, espero les agrade esa decisión, porque en lo personal me molesta que pongan a Camicazi como un interés amoroso para Hipo, aunque en los libros lo es, finalmente Astrid ella es una variante de ella, incluso le puse el mismo nombre a su madre y también, la tribu (aunque en los libros es una tribu de puras mujeres) _Bog-Burglars._

Les agradezco tanto sus reviews y el apoyo que me están dando, algunos me preguntaron cómo me pueden contactar, pues tengo Facebook, como **Amai Do**, si gustan pueden agregarme, por lo regular doy adelantos y noticias de mis fics.

Hago una mención especial para Vikingo54 por tus palabras, me sonrojaste mucho, ojala pueda ver un fic tuyo algún día.

Espero actualizar pronto

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

**Publicado: **25 de julio de 2014


	3. Disfruta tus momentos de paz

**.**

**Capítulo 3: **Disfruta tus momentos de paz

.

"Todos le arrebatamos momentos valiosos a las pacíficas fauces del tiempo"

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pueblo estaba de fiesta. Una aglomeración de sentimientos estaba en cada miembro de la isla. Ese día, no era un día cualquiera, se celebraba el triunfo de Berk sobre Drago Manodura, un año de un nuevo jefe, un año de tener al Alfa entre ellos… y también, un año de haber perdido a un gran hombre. Debido a eso, se había realizado una celebración a lo grande durante toda la semana. Cada berkiano participó en medida de lo posible para hacer de ese festejo algo asombroso. Entre fiestas, competencias, escenificaciones de la batalla hecha por los niños, llegó el último día de la semana, el día en que se recordaría al gran Estoico, el Vasto.

Valka terminaba de colocar unas flores en una de las tres pequeñas canastas que la familia Haddock había hecho. No sólo se cumplía un año de todo eso, sino, un año de haber vuelto a lo que ella era antes. Comúnmente se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, la respuesta era clara: no. Había perdido veinte años de vida de su hijo. Era lo que más le dolía, no estuvo para él por miedo a no ser aceptada, ella no planeó irse, pero sí planeó no regresar, y eso era algo de lo que se culparía el resto de su vida.

Y una lágrima rebelde fue la muestra de esa culpa, una lágrima que Astrid vio, por lo que decidió brindarle un pañuelo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó, con preocupación.

La mujer sonrió, hizo un gesto con mano, para que no se preocupara.

-No es nada… es… sólo el sentimiento a flor de piel.

La rubia sonrió, ayudando a su suegra a poner en orden las canastas. Una por cada integrante de la familia para el evento del atardecer.

-Pues si lo dejas adentro, sólo te hará daño. –comentó, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Valka también sonrió, iba a decir algo, pero en eso, Hipo y Chimuelo entraron a la casa.

-Las personas ya empezaron a llegar a la playa, ¿vamos? –preguntó el jefe con seriedad.

Las mujeres asintieron, tomaron sus canastas, salieron y montaron sus dragones para dirigirse a la playa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hipo a su esposa, al notar que cabeceaba y cerraba los ojos cada cierto tiempo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, _babe_. Sólo estoy algo cansada. –aclaró para que no se mortificara, acercándose a Chimuelo en Tormenta, dejando a Brincanubes y a Valka atrás.

Aterrizaron en medio de la playa. Los dragones se dirigieron a los extremos para dar oportunidad a que los aldeanos se agruparan. Una vez que estuvieron todos, la ceremonia dio inicio.

-Hace un año, este mundo perdió a un gran hombre. Un jefe, un guerrero, un padre, un amigo. –manifestó Bocón, quien dirigía las primeras palabras. –Y lo hizo de la manera más valerosa que alguien pudiera imaginar. Defendiendo y protegiendo todo lo que amaba.

El pueblo entero sonrió ante el recuerdo de Estoico. Hipo, dio un paso al frente después de recibir una mirada de apoyo por parte de Astrid.

-Mi padre siempre dijo una cosa "Un jefe protege a los suyos". Y él, sí que protegió de más. –comentó con algo de gracia en sus palabras. –Un líder tan entregado, firme, fuerte y protector. Un día antes de morir, mi padre quería retirarse del puesto y dejármelo a mí. Me dijo que deseaba más que nada, que tomara el cargo. –su voz empezó a quebrarse un poco, pero reprimió ese deseo de llorar, controlándolo a la perfección. –Él deseaba con todo su corazón, verme convertido en un jefe, ver que me había casado y que era feliz con una familia. –miró a Astrid, quien nuevamente le sonrió, en señal de apoyo y ánimo. –Momentos antes de morir, él vivió una de las mejores experiencias, algo que creyó imposible, se reencontró con el amor de su vida, y estoy agradecido porque mi padre tuvo esa oportunidad, tuvo mucho planes en ese momento, y todos ellos se truncaron ante el deseo incontrolable de poder y dominio de otros.

Todos estaban conmovidos por las palabras, en especial los jinetes de dragón porque ellos estuvieron presentes cuando ocurrieron esos hechos.

-Hace un año, ni Estoico, ni nadie de los que estaba en el lugar se pudo imaginar siquiera que allí serían los últimos momentos de su vida, pero si hubo algo que yo aprendí con esta experiencia, es que nadie sabe cuántos cambios viviremos. Una noche le disparé a un Furia Nocturna con la intención matarlo y ser aceptado como vikingo, y al siguiente ese dragón era mi amigo. Cuando fue la pelea de Muerte Roja me desmayé y al despertar no tenía una pierna; hace tres años, cuando los berserkers nos acorralaron, y al después despertarme de quedar inconsciente debido a un ataque, ya tenía novia. –Berk entero rio por recordar la experiencia, en especial Astrid. –El mensaje que intento hacerles llegar, es que no sabemos qué va a pasar con nosotros, ni qué sorpresas nos dará la vida. Lo único que puedo asegurarles, es que todos y cada uno de nosotros somos y seguiremos teniendo ese coraje, bravura y lealtad que por tantos años han caracterizado a los Hooligans. La vida de Estoico, el Vasto estuvo llena de pruebas y dificultades, pero también de nobleza, piedad y una entrega total a lo que él amó toda su vida, su familia… su isla, y puedo asegurar que esté donde esté, el sigue velando por ella.

Hipo hablaba con una convicción y seguridad que le fue transmitida a cada vikingo en la aldea.

-Yo no soy quién para juzgar ni decir si soy buen jefe o no. Yo estaba realmente asustado por no hacer un buen trabajo como tal. En su momento creí que debía hacer lo mismo que mi padre, después entendí que mi padre, cuando empezó también tuvo las mismas dudas que yo. Creo que viene de familia. –muchos rieron ante ese comentario. –Lo que les repito nuevamente, al igual que hace un año cuando Gothi me nombré jefe, es que tataré todo el tiempo en dar lo mejor de mí para que Berk sea más próspero y eficiente que nunca, y daré mi esfuerzo por hacerlo cada día mejor.

Los berkianos sonreían. A algunos les costó ver a Hipo como jefe, siempre lo veían como un muchacho, un buen muchacho, pero seguían con el prejuicio de su niñez y pubertad. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, se dieron cuenta que era un líder nato, que si bien lo manifestaba diferente, haría un excelente trabajo; y ese año, para alegría de todos, había demostrado no sólo ser un héroe, sino también ser un amo de dragones y un jefe en toda la extensión de la palabra, ante lo cual, todos se mostraban orgullosos. Era la unión perfecta de dos mundos distintos, los humanos y los dragones, es decir, Estoico y Valka.

-Por la memoria de Estoico, el Vasto. –vociferó el papá de Patán, seguía siendo el segundo al mando de la isla.

Todos alzaron la canasta de flores que llevaban y la depositaron en la orilla de la playa, permitiendo que las olas y la marea se llevara esos pequeños detalles, con la esperanza que llegaran al Valhala.

Los dragones también participaron, conforme las canastas se alejaban, soplaron un leve fuego sobre ellas, para que a lo lejos, se veían como tenues luces que brindaban calidez y esperanza a todos los observadores. Berk se sumergió en un silencio, niños, niñas, adultos y dragones recordaron el gran jefe que tuvieron, pero también esperanzaron su futuro ante la nueva etapa de su isla.

Una traviesa lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Astrid. Para ella era muy difícil recordar a quienes ya no estaban con ellos. Durante su vida había tenido pérdidas muy grandes, y se sentía tan vulnerable, pero esa cambió en el momento en que sintió que una mano limpió sus mejillas. Volteó de inmediato para ver al responsable dicha acción, y sonrió al notar que Hipo lo había hecho. Ella ya sabía que era él, lo sintió en el momento cuando sus pieles se juntaron. Astrid le brindó una sonrisa y se dejaron llevar por ese momento emotivo en la Isla.

Valka los observó también y sonrió por ver feliz su hijo y a la hija de sus amigos, para ella era muy especial ver que ellos tuvieran una vida diferente a la que ella y Estoico se enfrentaron.

.

.

.

Una filosa navaja cayó en perfecta puntería, justo en la frente de Hipo. Dagur sonrió ante el hecho cometido.

-¿Lo ves Hipo?, te dije que si te interponías entre mis deseos y yo, no saldrías bien librado. Ya han pasado cinco años desde que te burlaste de mí. Desde que me hiciste quedar como un tonto. Pero ahora tú serás quién quede como un idiota frente a todo el archipiélago. –se rio, burló e ironizó frente a un dibujo de Hipo.

En medio de la pared estaba un papel con el rostro de Hipo dibujado, al que el jefe berserker le hablaba.

-Pobrecita de ti Astrid, te has quedado viuda, pero descuida, según las leyes vikingas, él nunca fue tu esposo, porque un tratado de hace veintiún años dice que tú y yo estamos casados. –mostró unos papeles ante el dibujo, mismo que él realizó, de la rubia. –Y como Hipo traicionó dicho acuerdo, la guerra contra Berk es indiscutible, claro, a menos que decidas venir conmigo… está vez sí. –dijo con deseo en su mirada.

Después de eso, sacó la daga de la imagen de Hipo y la dirigió al último dibujo de esa fría pared.

-Y tú, mi Furia Nocturna… también serás mío, y por fin tendré mi casco con tu cabeza. –hablaba como loco frente a las imágenes del Furia Nocturna que dibujó tiempo atrás.

La pared estaba llena de dibujos y garabatos, que seguramente Dagur hacía en sus tiempos libres. Había iniciado con dibujos de Chimuelo, después agregó unos de Hipo, y finalmente, su más reciente obsesión, Astrid.

-Señor. –irrumpió un berserker.

Dagur rodó los ojos y se cambió de dirección.

-Espero que sea algo importante. –comentó, amenazándolo con un arma, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en sus momentos de dialogo inanimado.

-Lo… lo es. –tartamudeó ante el nerviosismo, no era la primera ocasión que alguien lo interrumpía y terminaba sin un miembro, o sin vida. –Han encontrado a las personas que buscaba.

Dagur sonrió con malicia, dirigió su vista nuevamente a las imágenes de la pared, aventó una daga y terminó por cortar a la mitad las tres imágenes de los seres que estaban allí.

-Llévame con ellos.

El sirviente asintió, indicó el camino y Dagur lo siguió.

-Jefe, ¿por qué quiere al Furia Nocturna? Lo hemos perseguido por años y no hemos conseguido nada, además, ya tiene un dragón, e incluso puede ser más fuerte que el, según lo que le dijo el hombre que trajo tiempo atrás.

Dagur ahora sí le golpeó.

-El dragón sólo es una parte de mi venganza, si quieres paz, vete a Berk.

.

.

.

El sol se levantaba por cielo azul, había amanecido hacía unas horas. Por lo regular los vikingos empezaban sus labores temprano, pero ese día no se veían a personas entre las casas ni en la pesca, ni mucho menos en los campos de sembrar, todos estaban en las gradas, porque se llevaba a cabo la final de las épicas carreras de dragones.

-¡Punto para los gemelos! –exclamó Patón Jorgenson.

Astrid hizo una mueca de fastidio, esa oveja era suya, pero el imbécil de Patán la depositó en la canasta de los Thorson, voló un poco más alto para hablar con su esposo.

-Hipo, deberíamos crear otra regla que prohíba colocar ovejas en otras canastas. –comentó la rubia, enojada porque nuevamente Patán y Patapez hacían hasta lo imposible por impresionar a Brutilda.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también te he dado algunas ovejas. –defendió, reanudando el vuelo con Chimuelo. –Todo para sorprenderte.

Astrid sonrió, sigilosamente, voló por encima de Hipo y Chimuelo, inmediatamente éstos voltearon a su alrededor, tratando de buscar a las chicas.

-Bien sabes que tú no necesitas sorprenderme. –susurró quedando de cabeza, frente a él, ante lo cual Hipo sonrió.

Más de uno entre el público expresó un una emoción ante la ternura de la pareja, estaban a punto de besarse cuando se escuchó el cuerno.

-¡La oveja negra! –expresó Astrid, cambiando de dirección con Tormenta.

De inmediato los jinetes trataron de buscar en el aire cualquier indicio del animal.

-Esta es mía. –expresó Eret. –Siempre quedo en tercero.

-Lo siento, Astrid y yo siempre somos el primero y segundo. –defendió el jefe, subiendo rápidamente luchando contra el viento para alcanzar a la oveja, pero de repente apareció un Nadder que tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-¡Astrid! –reclamó Brutacio.

Patán y Patapez miraron enojados a la rubia, pues seguían con los intentos de conquista para la chica del Cremallerus. Hipo sonrió ante la mirada retadora que Astrid les dio a los demás, incluido él. La persecución inició cuando la esposa del jefe tomó la delantera rumbo a las canastas.

Astrid vio cómo es que Patán y Patapez trataron de acorralarla, pero comenzó a girar hacia abajo, siendo difícil, pese a todo el entrenamiento, que ellos controlaran el equilibrio.

La rubia iba sonriendo, faltaba una distancia muy corta para que ella lanzara la oveja, se preparó, pero con tanto giro, comenzó a sentir el desayuno en su garganta, bueno… si al menos hubiera desayunado algo. Inmediatamente comenzó a ver borroso, después casi negro. Los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más lejanos cada vez, casi al grado de ser inaudibles.

Dejó caer la oveja, Eret, quien iba volando justo debajo de ella, atrapó la oveja y la depositó en su cesta correspondiente y después, ya no recordó nada.

-¡Eret gana la carrera! –musitó Bocón, celebrando con todo Berk los logros del chico.

Hipo se sintió feliz por su amigo, pero no dejó de preocuparle su esposa, porque nunca había dejado caer una oveja, y mucho menos la negra. Voló hasta Tormenta para ver qué sucedía con Astrid, pero se sorprendió a ver que no estaba en la montura. Las tablas de la construcción estaban muy lejos como para que ella se abalanzara y cayera sobre ellas, por lo que con la mirada observó hacia abajo y notó cómo es que el cuerpo de su esposa iba cayendo hacia el agua que se filtraba por el suelo.

-¡Astrid cayó de Tormenta! –se escuchó el grito de la tía Gylda, preocupada por su sobrina. Pero no toda la isla logró ver ese suceso, porque estaban ocupados celebrando con el ganador.

-Vamos, Chimuelo. –ordenó al Furia Nocturna, el dragón se dirigió en picada hacia abajo, tratando de que Astrid no cayera al agua.

Tormenta también se dirigió con ellos, se sentía culpable de que su jinete corriera peligro, pero en definitiva ni siquiera sintió el momento en que la rubia dejó su montura. Los latidos desesperados del corazón de Hipo no tardaron en aparecer, se hacían más desesperados a cada segundo. Hasta que por fin, le ganó velocidad, Chimuelo se depositó debajo de ella e Hipo la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Gracias amigo. –acarició el lomo del dragón. –Vayamos para atenderla.

Astrid fue recostada por Hipo sobre unas tablas, dobló unas mantas y las puso debajo de su cabeza. Fue cuando algunas personas que observaron lo ocurrido llegaron.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Valka, al ver a su nuera inconsciente.

-No lo sé, sólo vi que estaba cayendo y fui por, no sabía que estaba desmayada.

-Tal vez se golpeó con algo. –opinó Bocón.

Gothi llegó, pues estaba a unos pasos antes de donde Hipo aterrizó con Astrid.

-¿Estará bien? –preguntó el jefe, preocupado.

Eret y los jinetes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, celebraban con el resto de los berkianos ese logro, tal vez era mejor así para que no se alarmaran de más.

La anciana comenzó a revisarla, Bocón entendió que pedía un poco de agua, así que Hipo sacó de la bolsa de Astrid una cantimplora que bien sabía, contenida agua. Gothi vació un poco sobre la frente de la chica y ésta comenzó a despertar.

La rubia fue enderezándose hasta quedar sentada, se tocó la frente y trató de organizar sus ideas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó, adormilada.

-Caíste de Tormenta y te desmayaste. –informó Valka. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mareada. –respondió, poniéndose de pie con apoyo de Hipo.

-¿Quieres irte a descansar? –preguntó el castaño. Ella negó con la cabeza, regresando a su habitual humor.

-No, está bien.

Gothi observó a Astrid, y pidió de la atención de todos. Hizo algunas señas en la madera, mismas que Bocón descifró.

-Gothi dice que giraste muy rápido en tu dragón, y después viste el Sol, eso hizo que te aturdieras y perdiera el equilibrio.

-Sí, creo que sí. –coincidió. –Pero no se preocupen, estoy bien. No sean exagerados, no es para tanto.

Ver y escuchar la voz tranquila de Astrid, hizo que él también se relajara, sin poderlo evitar la abrazó rápidamente.

-Bueno, pues, en vista que todo está bien, hay un ganador al que debemos premiar. –comentó Hipo. Astrid aceptó a regañadientes, pues no le gustaba mucho la idea de que no fuera ella quien ganara, pero a fin de cuentas, le agradaba más la idea que fuera Eret, por conseguir la oveja, a que fuesen los gemelos.

Estaban a punto de montar sus dragones, Tormenta se acercó a Astrid, tratando de pedir perdón.

-Descuida, chica. No fue tu culpa. –comentó mientras la acariciaba.

Antes de que montara a su dragona nuevamente Gothi la detuvo. Le dio unas palmaditas en pierna, le guiño un ojo y le sonrió, acción que le pareció curiosa a la rubia, pero como la anciana no hizo otra cosa, no le prestó suficiente atención.

Después de eso, la ceremonia de premiación se llevó a cabo.

.

.

.

-¿Hipo ya se fue? –preguntó Astrid al bajar de su habitación, ya arreglada y mejor por lo del día anterior.

Valka preparaba alimento para los dragones, estaba a punto de salir.

-Sí, estabas dormida y no te quiso despertar. –comentó mientras dejó lo último de pescado en una cesta.

-Siempre le ayudo con las actividades de la aldea. –musitó, algo molesta de que la dejara sola.

-Lo sé, pero él estaba preocupado por lo del desmayo de ayer, así que por hoy, aprovecha el día y descansa, no hay mucho por hacer, tal vez lo tendremos en casa temprano. –expresó Valka. Astrid vio que batallaba con las cestas y le ayudó hasta salir de la casa.

Tormenta también le ayudó a su jinete a llevar el pescado hasta la academia, incluso Astrid se quedó a colaborar con Patapez y Valka para el entrenamiento; lo cual fue muy agradable para la rubia, aunque la academia no era lo mismo sin Hipo. Después de finalizar la sesión de ese día, Patapez había iniciado una copia del libro de dragones para prestarlo a los chicos y que estudiaran, por lo que estaba ocupado transcribiendo toda la información de los últimos años, y más aún la que Valka había proporcionado. La madre de Hipo se fue con Bocón para explicarle algunas otras cosas sobre la salud de los dragones, mientras que Astrid decidió ir a volar con Tormenta.

Descendió cuando vio a Brutacio sobre el techo de una casa, pidió que Tormenta la bajara, mientras que la dragona descansaba en la percha.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí tal solo? –preguntó suspicaz. -¿Hiciste algo malo?

Lo pateó ligeramente, pues ni siquiera estaba su dragón cerca.

-Hola señora Haddock. –saludo el rubio, con pereza. –Descuida, no he hecho nada que amerite esconderme… aún.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan solo, y recluido?

-_Naaa, _sólo pensaba. –hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

Esa información hizo que Astrid alzara una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Pensabas? ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó con ironía, tomando lugar al lado de él.

-Pues… -se enderezó y se rascó la cabeza. –como unas horas atrás.

Astrid rio ante la inocencia superficial del jinete.

-¿Y sobre qué pensabas?

Brutacio resopló.

-Pues… que todo ha cambiado. Ya no exploramos los rededores del archipiélago como hace cinco años.

Astrid también se puso seria.

-Sí, coincido en eso, pero… vamos, es buena la vida que tenemos ahora, ¿o no te gusta?

-Sí, es buena. Pero pues… no es igual. Me gustan los dos estilos de vida, pero… pues a final de cuentas extraño cómo era.

-¿Y qué se supone que ha cambiado?

-Absolutamente todo. Patán y Patapez están obsesionados con llamar la atención de mi hermana. Tilda se la pasa tratando de impresionar a Eret, Eret ni si quiera era parte del equipo, Hipo y tú están casados y seguramente pronto tendrán un hijo y…

-Espera, espera… ¿un hijo? –preguntó con curiosidad y también extrañada. -¿Quién dijo eso?

-Sí, es lo que todo el pueblo dice, ¿no has escuchado?

La vikinga negó molesta, no le gustaba que los demás hablaran de ella como si su vida fuera un espectáculo.

-Desde hace como tres meses todos dicen que deberían tener un hijo, que para aseguren un heredero al puesto de jefe de Berk.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habían dicho? –preguntó Astrid furiosa. –Esas señoras metiches que no tienen nada más qué hacer. –musitó molesta.

Hablaron de cosas esporádicas, sobre la academia y otro tipo de situaciones que ocurrían en Berk, sin embargo, Astrid no dejó de tener en la cabeza esa extraña sensación y esa opción que todavía no había hablado con Hipo, al menos no a conciencia. Era obvio que tener hijos estaba dentro de sus planes, habían dicho frases sobre _"cuando tengamos hijos", _ o comentarios de _"imagínate cómo serán nuestros hijos"_

Debía admitir que con el tiempo había desarrollado un gusto por los niños, quizá porque tanto ella como Brutilda ayudaban a las mujeres y niños a ayudarlos frente alguna emboscada o ataque, y ella siempre trataba de socorrerlos; pero de eso a tener hijos propios, pues era diferente.

Lo que le molestaba mucho es que su vida personal anduviera de boca en boca, como si fuera un chisme barato, ahora empezaba a entender el por qué el día anterior muchas mujeres hasta se pusieron felices por su desmayo, ¡claro!, era uno de los síntomas del embarazo, pero en definitiva no estaba embrazada, ella lo _sabía_.

.

.

.

La oscura noche ni la neblina fueron impedimento para que el jefe de la tribu diera órdenes a la flota.

-¿Estás seguro de que ella está en Berk? –preguntó el pirata.

El berserker comenzó a reír de forma loca como venía haciéndolo en años.

-Por supuesto–informó después de tomar aire ante de la larga carcajada.

La flota desconocida emprendió los últimos detalles para el viaje a la isla de Hipo.

Una muchacha se situó al lado de Dagur.

-Por favor no hagas esto… no te metas en más problemas. –colocó sus manos en su espalda, pero el jefe las rechazó, moviéndose.

-Sólo vamos por lo que me pertenece.

-Hace tres años fue la misma historia, no puedes separarlos, Astrid e Hipo se aman. –intentó defender la chica, pero a cambio recibió una mirada triunfadora del hombre.

-Te equivocas, Karena. No es Astrid, es Camicazi… y es mi esposa. Y si tengo que matar a Hipo para traerla, así lo haré. –el jefe se subió al barco y comenzó el viaje, pocas horas antes de que amaneciera.

La llamada Karena sintió lástima por el hombre, e inconscientemente por Hipo y Astrid, ella los conocía, sin que Dagur lo supiera los había ayudado cuando Dagur utilizó a Astrid para lastimar a Hipo, años atrás.

A final de cuentas quería a Dagur, no podía evitarlo, y le lastimaba ver que ese hombre no sólo tenía sed asesina, sino que también tenía sed de una venganza sin fundamentos.

.

.

-Saldremos a volar. –informó el jefe. –Debo dar una última vuelta a Berk, casi anochece. –agarró un último pan, y dirigió la mirada a Astrid. –¿Me acompañas?

La rubia sonrió feliz, asintiendo.

-¿También vienes, Valka? –preguntó, más por compromiso, que por que quisiera.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hipo se colocó atrás de Astrid, Valka estaba a punto de confirmar su participación en el vuelo nocturno, cuando su hijo le hizo señas con sus manos, pidiendo a gritos mudos que no aceptara.

-No. –dijo con sus manos y una expresión desfigurada.

A la mujer le causó mucha gracia.

-Gracias… -miró a Hipo, que estaba rogando una negativa. –Pero estoy muy cansada, en otra ocasión los acompañaré con gusto.

-Bueno, entonces creo que daremos una vuelta.

-Sí, no se preocupen por regresar temprano, es una linda noche, disfrútenla.

Astrid notó ese tono sugerente en la mujer, pero no le tomó importancia. Salió de la casa y esperó a Hipo, por otro lado, el castaño sólo le dio las gracias con la mirada y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me la debes. –amenazó, indicando con su dedo y señalándolo, juguetonamente tras guiñar un ojo. No había muchas mamás de ese estilo, y menos en Berk.

Haddock sonrió y se dirigió al establo para sacar a Tormenta y a Chimuelo.

Sin embargo, Astrid ya venía de regreso.

-¿Y Tormenta? –preguntó el varón, extrañado por no ver a la dragona.

-Ya está dormida, me da pena despertarla. Volamos mucho tiempo en la tarde, debe estar cansada. –comentó algo triste, pero Chimuelo acercó su cabeza para animarla, dando a entender que permitía que ella lo montara.

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Llevamos a esta chica linda a volar? –preguntó su jinete.

El Furia Nocturna se acercó y lamió a Astrid en su rostro, haciendo que ella se riera de buena gana.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.

En breves instantes, la pareja favorita de muchos surcaba los aires, en busca de alguna anomalía, pero al parecer Berk había conspirado para tener una noche tranquila y libre de problemas.

-Parece que todo está en orden. –comentó Astrid, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, rodeando su cintura. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de volar con él, esa tranquilidad y sosiego que el chico le transmitía sólo con estar a su lado.

Volar era de lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. Le daba gracias a Hipo por obligarla a tomar ese vuelo seis años atrás. Astrid suspiró, el hombre escuchó esa pequeña acción.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó curioso.

-Nada, sólo recordaba la primera vez que volamos juntos.

Hipo sonrió recordando ese día, el último día en el que estuvo con sus dos piernas, el día en el que la historia de Berk cambió.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Siguieron volando un poco más, hasta que se adentraron en el bosque, ganaron altura poco a poco, hasta que la tierra firme quedó con poca visibilidad.

Hipo arregló la cola de Chimuelo, para que él pudiera volar solo, aun le faltaban detalles, pero era más sencillo que el maniobrara sin la necesidad de tener un jinete, pues con las responsabilidades, no sólo del jefe, sino del Alfa, era necesaria más independencia por parte de los dos. El castaño se volteó, quedando de frente a la rubia.

Astrid le pareció curiosa la mirada que Hipo le brindó.

-¿Te gustaría intentar una locura? –preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano a la chica.

La rubia sonrió con coquetería.

-Atrevida debió ser mi otro nombre. –respondió, tomando la mano de él.

-Cierra los ojos. –pidió.

La vikinga hizo caso, cerró sus párpados y confió ciegamente en su esposo, éste, la abrazó, y cuando se aseguró que los brazos de ella estuvieran alrededor de su cuerpo, la sujetó y se aventó con ella al vacío.

Astrid abrió los ojos al momento, viendo cómo caía. Dejó escapar un grito sorpresivo.

-¡Hipo!

Los dos caían en picada, dando algunos giros sobre su eje mientras las entonces desconocidas fuerzas de gravedad hacían su efecto en ellos.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó el jefe de Berk.

Por más que Astrid quiera decir que no y que estaba loco, no quiso.

Le dio un beso rápido en la fría mejilla.

-Me encanta.

Hipo sonrió, dejó de abrazarla cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello, abrió sus brazos y se liberaron esas "alas", estaba a punto de picar la aleta dorsal del traje, cuando Astrid, con una sonrisa traviesa, se adelantó, dando un golpe en esa parte, liberando así el ala de la espalda.

-Ouch. –se quejó el ojiverde, haciendo que la rubia se riera fuertemente, aunque debido a la velocidad con la que volaban, se escuchó distante.

Maniobraron en picada un poco, dieron unos cuantos giros y piruetas, hasta que comenzaron a descender, aproximándose al suelo,

-¡Chimuelo! –llamó Hipo, confiando que el reptil aparecería cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, no apareció.

-¡Chimuelo! –llamó Astrid en esta ocasión.

Se vieron entre ellos, tratando de buscar una solución.

-No me sueltes. –pidió Hipo, tratando de ubicar algo de donde sujetarse, pues los árboles se veían cada vez más cerca.

La rubia apretó más el cuello del muchacho, esperando que el Alfa apareciera cuanto antes. De repente algunas ramas de árboles comenzaron a aparecer en el rededor, incluso algunas le golpearon al caer.

Hipo comenzó a sudar frío, nunca había caído sin que Chimuelo lo salvara, pero ahora era diferente, no lo veía por ningún lado. Tanto él como Astrid se miraron, después cerraron los ojos y esperaron el impacto, el cual, por suerte, no sucedió. El jefe abrió los ojos, y sonrió inconscientemente porque los dos volaban en el lomo de su dragón. El castaño quedó situado encima de Astrid, ella sonrió aliviada y respiró con tranquilidad.

-Sabía que vendrías Chimuelo. –confesó la rubia mientras lo acariciaba, enderezándose.

El Furia Nocturna estaba a punto de tocar el suelo.

-Yo tuve mis dudas. –bromeó un poco, pero su ironía no causó la reacción esperada, porque el dragón se detuvo, y con su espalda los dejó caer.

Astrid, tirada en el suelo con Hipo encima de ella, no aguantó la risa ante la acción del reptil.

-Chimuelo… no es cierto, no te ofendas. –trató de enmendar el muchacho tras ponerse en pie.

El reptil se hizo del rogar, jugueteando con Hipo.

-Lo siento, amigo… gracias por salvarnos a Astrid y a mí.

Tanto él como la rubia lo acariciaron y recibieron como respuesta que Chimuelo los llenara de baba con su lengua. Se sacudieron un poco la tierra, Hipo arregló su traje, y lamentablemente se dio cuenta que una de sus alas se había roto.

Volteó a ver a Chimuelo y se preguntó por qué no los había seguido inmediatamente, y fue cuando obtuvo la respuesta, vio que se le cerraban los párpados, él también tenía muchas actividades de Alfa que cumplir.

Astrid también vio al dragón de su esposo y le acarició la cabeza.

-Amigo, ve a dormir y descansa. Astrid y yo regresamos a casa más al rato. –accedió el jefe, pero el dragón se reusó, tratando de aparentar que seguía bien.

A la rubia le pareció extraño que él no pidiera que regresaran juntos en ese momento, de hecho, recapacitó y recordó que Hipo había andado serio, al menos hasta que salieron a volar, por lo que infirió que quería hablar con ella de algo importante.

-Anda, descansa, yo cuido de Hipo. –dijo Astrid en señal de empatía, guiñándole un ojo para que se sintiera en confianza.

Chimuelo, por más que le gustaba mostrar entereza, seguía siendo un dragón joven, y la verdad es que todo ese día había andado volando y casi no había comido. Hipo le arregló la cola una vez más, para asegurarse que pudiera volar sin que él manejara la prótesis. Y tras despedirse, el alfa de los dragones se marchó.

La vikinga suspiró y encaró al castaño.

-Muy bien, más vale que lo digas. –habló con tono amenazante, mismo que Hipo conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué?, sólo quiero pasar un rato con mi esposa. –defendió, haciéndose el desentendido, pero a cambio obtuvo una mirada Hofferson, haciendo que él se rindiera. –Está bien, tú ganas.

La rubia sonrió complacida, acercándose al muchacho, ambos se sentaron en césped y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en el claro donde Hipo encontró a Chimuelo seis años atrás.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Astrid, colocando una mano en la espalda del chico.

Ella tenía un presentimiento, algo le decía que Hipo hablaría sobre lo que se decía en el pueblo.

-He escuchado ciertos comentarios en el pueblo…

"_Maldición"_. –pensó Hofferson.

-Es sobre nosotros…

-Sí, los he escuchado, bueno, me han contado. –agregó la rubia, colocando su flequillo detrás d su oreja..

Hipo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no esperaba que ella supiese.

-¿Y qué opinas?

Astrid se puso algo incómoda. –Me importa más que opines tú.

Hipo se rascó la cabeza y tomó aire.

-Realmente creo que tienen razón, debo darte tu lugar como esposa del jefe. Sé que tú no eres alguien que esté sujeta o que digan que eres de "la propiedad" de alguien, por eso será sólo si tú quieres. –dijo, tartamudeando en ciertas ocasiones.

Allí fue cuando la rubia ya no entendió bien.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? –preguntó, de una vez por todas. Al parecer no era el tema que ella creía.

-Pues que ya sabes del viaje que voy a realizar la próxima semana. Por lo regular viajo sólo con Chimuelo y algunos jinetes, sin mencionar a Bocón, pero pues… que… me gustaría que me acompañes a las islas a la firma de tratados, que aunque ya te conocen, me gustaría que puedas hablar con ellos. Aunque no quiero que luego te anden cortejando, ya conoces cómo son los demás. –confesó abiertamente, celoso, haciendo que Astrid sonriera.

-Con que era eso. –suspiró. -¿En serio quieres que vaya?

-Sí, sólo nos ausentaríamos unos días, no creo que pasen muchas novedades. Y tú… ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Astrid lo abrazó más, sobre todo por la carita que estaba poniendo, además, le emocionaba ir a otras islas habitadas por vikingos, no sólo las que en tiempo atrás exploraba con él.

-Yo contigo iría al fin del mundo si me lo pides, babe. Además, no me gusta extrañarte tanto.

El chico sonrió complacido, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces nos iremos en unos días.

Siguieron hablando de algunas otras cosas triviales, de cómo iba la aldea, la academia, sus actividades, etc… en realidad sólo disfrutaban de ese momento entre ellos dos, porque no tenían la oportunidad de vivirlos todo el tiempo, y menos después de que Hipo se volvió el jefe, era cierto que siempre trataba de pasar un rato con ella, pero no siempre era posible, así que siempre que podían los aprovechaban al máximo.

Estaban recargados en un tronco, la luz de la luna era suficiente para alumbrar a los enamorados, afortunadamente no hacía mucho frío, pero no era pretexto para no estar abrazados uno con el otro.

-Por un momento pensé que hablarías sobre "eso" otro que andan diciendo en el pueblo. –comentó Astrid, casi de manera inconsciente.

-¿Qué eso otro? –preguntó Hipo, haciéndose el desentendido otra vez.

-Ya sabes… -comenzó, enderezándose un poco para mirar mejor a Hipo. –Que ya tenemos algunos meses de casados y pues…

-Que aún no damos la noticia de tener un hijo. –finalizó el castaño, resoplando.

Se sumergieron en un breve silencio hasta que Astrid volvió a tomar la palabra

-Hoy hablé con tu mamá sobre eso, y me dijo que no deben afectarnos esos comentarios. La gente dice eso porque nos quiere ver más felices, y quiere tener la esperanza de que los Haddock sigan gobernando.

-Sí, ella también me dijo lo mismo.

-Aunque sí he de admitir que me molesta que hablen de nosotros. –confesó la rubia.

-Sabíamos que era algo a lo que nos enfrentaríamos. –dijo, acariciando su espalda.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú qué opinas? –preguntó Hipo, no queriendo entrar en el tema, pero sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Sobre los comentarios o sobre lo de… tener hijos? –preguntó, como no queriendo la cosa.

Sabía que no podrían postergar esa conversación, y aunque no había sido la idea, Hipo quería dejarlo claro.

-Sobre las dos.

-Pues ya te dije que me molesta un poco, pero bien sabes que lo que la gente diga o piense de mí me tiene sin cuidado, desde siempre. –habló con naturalidad. –Pero, sobre lo otro… pues…

-Estamos hablando de un bebé, no es como criar un dragón, que con unas semanas de nacido ya puede volar y separarse de su madre.

-Lo sé, es decir… es una persona, que estaría a nuestro cuidado. –Astrid recapacitó ante la responsabilidad a la que se enfrentarían.

Ninguno de los dos supo descifrar el momento en que ambos se volvieron maduros para hablar de ese tema sin sonrojarse, o al menos no se veía por lo oscuro de la noche.

Astrid resopló, Hipo entendió su reacción, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable. Ella se sintió tonta por haber sacado ese tema a la luz.

-La verdad es que sí me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo, o hija. –comentó algo nerviosa, no entendía por qué, pero lo estaba.

-Y… ¿te sientes lista para eso? –preguntó el ojiverde, con reserva.

La rubia sonrió un poco. –Creo que jamás estaré lista, pero no quiere decir que no quiera intentarlo. ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Te gustaría que tuvieramos hijos?

El jefe se atragantó un poco con su propia saliva. Se aclaró la garganta, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo. Se puso rojito, infló sus cachetes (clara señal de que estaba nervioso), miró a Astrid y asintió levemente.

A la rubia le pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

-Creo… creo que ni tú ni yo crecimos en un "hogar" completamente estable. Tú perdiste a tus padres muy chica… yo me críe sin mi madre, y la relación con mi padre no siempre fue la más sana, pero… pues… nos queremos, ¿no?, yo creo que de esa misma manera cuidaríamos a nuestro hijo.

Astrid sonrió, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces… eso significa…

¿No estaban listos para tener un hijo? La respuesta era que no, pero ¿quién lo estaba?

Ambos se abrazaron en señal de apoyo mutuo. Los dos saldrían adelante con ese nuevo reto que habían decidido tomar. No esperaron mucho y comenzaron a besarse, era un beso diferente, un beso lleno de promesas, de seguridad, de esperanzas… de la certeza de un futuro mucho mejor al que vivían en ese momento.

Hipo acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

-Significa que quiero una niña o niño que se parezca a ti, y cuanto antes mejor. –susurró sobre sus labios.

-Yo también. –bromeó, haciendo reír al chico, sin soltarse.

Hipo observó a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La amaba, más que su propia vida, con ella aprendió más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, sonrió de una manera diferente y sugerente, misma que compartió con ella.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de los bebés? –empezó, delineando los labios y acariciando el mentón de la mujer, ésta negó con inocencia. Hipo se acercó más a ella, hasta tenerla a una cortísima distancia de su rostro, para después susurrar casi sobre sus labios. –La manera en que se piden.

Astrid sonrió feliz, se abalanzó sobre Hipo, cayendo al pasto de nuevo, rodeó su cuello entre sus brazos, para después darle un beso de infinita dulzura. Sin ser tardo, Haddock también sujetó a su esposa de la cintura, comenzando a acariciarla de la manera más amorosa que le fuera posible.

Adoraba la manera tan delicada con la que Hipo la trataba, desde siempre. La acariciaba con ternura, con amor, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarla; por otra parte, a Hipo lo volvía loco esa faceta tan atrevida y audaz que la rubia manifestaba siempre, especialmente con él.

-Qué bueno que… no vino mi mamá. –dijo entre besos.

-Y… qué bueno… que Chimuelo se fue. –bromeó un poco más, ante lo que ambos sonrieron para después seguir dándose besos y caricias.

Ambos deseaban tener un hijo, no para darle gusto a Berk, ni para que la aldea tuviera un heredero, sino porque ellos deseaban tener una unión superior que los mantuviera juntos y ligados por toda la vida.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, ni tampoco nadie en Berk, a excepción quizá de Gothi y Valka que sospechaban, es que ese bebé que ambos anhelaban, ya venía en camino, y ya estaba creciendo en el vientre de muchacha; pero tampoco sabían que él o ella enfrentaría miles de problemas antes de ver la luz del mundo, si es que la llegaba a ver.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Ta, ta, ra!_

¿Qué les pareció?, en lo personal estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esta historia, y espero de todo corazón que ustedes disfruten de leerlo.

Ya pasó un año después de los sucesos en la palícula, los chicos ya tienen seis meses de casados, y bueno, no quería decir lo del embarazo, pero en los siguientes capis empezaría a dar muchos spoilers y no quería que estuvieran con el ansia, además, Gothi ya lo sabe, por eso le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, y hasta guardó el secreto jeje. ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera, niño o niña?

Por cierto, sé que hay mucho misterio con eso de lo de "Hace tres años", por lo que, no prometo nada, pero espero publicar esa historia, la cual, de momento, lleva el nombre de "Cómo romper un corazón", cuando las lean (si deciden hacerlo) se darán cuenta que hay muuuchos sucesos parecidos.

No tengo palabras ante el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia, miren que 40 reviews sólo con dos capis me hace muy feliz, y en respuesta aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, sin ustedes, la historia no sería lo que es.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

_**Publicado: **__5 de agosto de 2014_


	4. Prepárate

**Capítulo 4: **Prepárate

"_Crecer sucede tan rápido a veces, que nos pilla por sorpresa"_

Cómo robar una espada de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Iban de regreso a las casas de Berk, pocas veces se les veía caminando juntos, en específico, tomados de las manos y con esas sonrisas tan amplias en sus rostros. Hipo aprovechaba de vez en cuando para rodear a Astrid de manera protectora, o darle pequeños besitos, ya fuera en su cuello o en sus mejillas.

La rubia, por otra parte, entre juegos y bromas trataba de alejarse un poco de Hipo, no porque estuviera molesta, sino porque tenía que arreglar algo. Ella resopló fastidiada.

-Hipo, deja que haga mi trenza, por favor, bien sabes que no me agrada tener el cabello suelto. –comentó mientras sujetaba su melena.

El jefe la soltó, ofendido, e incluso haciendo una mueca.

-Ni te quejes, que fuiste tú quien me deshizo la trenza. –defendió, a punto de finalizarla, colocándola sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Sí, esa parte la recuerdo bien. –le dijo, acercándose a ella por detrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla, al cual ni siquiera pudo corresponder. –Además, tú también me deshiciste una. –reprochó, a manera de broma.

Astrid se ruborizó un poco, apartando la mirada. Se acercó a Hipo y le jaló el cabello, haciendo que el castaño riera por esa acción. Ágilmente, la rubia realizó una trenza pequeña, y aprovechó para ajustarle la otra.

-Tu cabello ya creció un poquito. –observó. –Dentro de poco tal vez pueda hacerte otra más. –dijo, emocionada, dando un pequeño saltito.

Hipo abrió los ojos, pensando que tal vez debería cortárselo antes de que su esposa lo usara para jugar, en realidad no le importó, por lo que tomó la mano de la rubia y siguieron andando. El castaño acarició el brazo de ella para encontrar el camino a su mano, pero se detuvo en su muñeca, agarrando un brazalete que ella siempre portaba desde hacía casi un año cuando le pidió de manera formal que se casaran.

-No te lo has quitado, ¿verdad?

Astrid negó con la cabeza. -Sabes… el brazalete se lo regresé a tu mamá cuando lo vio. Le dije que era de ella, y que si quería, podía regresárselo.

-Me lo comentó.

-Sí, pero ella me dijo que no, que ahora me pertenecía, que este brazalete ha sido de las esposas de los jefes en varias generaciones atrás.

-Así, es. Y sólo tú puedes portarlo. –recalcó con orgullo, ahora dirigiendo su mano al cuello de la chica.

-Y por lo que veo, tampoco te has quitado el collar que te hice. –observó, sonriendo. –Ni el medallón de tu mamá.

La rubia volvió a negar. –No, este es más especial tú me lo hiciste, para pedirme que fuera tu novia hace años, y el medallón, pues me hace recordar de dónde vengo.

Sonrieron levemente y siguieron su camino. No sabían ni qué hora era, sólo que era muy tarde porque incluso algunas de las lumbreras que había, ya ni emanaban el humo de la madera consumida conforme se acercaban a la aldea, hasta que sigilosamente entraron a la casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero en medio de la oscuridad, Hipo se dio varios golpes mientras se dirigían a su habitación para dormir (provocando que Astrid se riera de buena gana) lo que quedara de esa noche, que hasta el momento, había sido maravillosa.

Lamentablemente, sería la última que compartirían de esa manera, tal vez la rubia lo presentía, y debido a eso, miles de recuerdos y pesadillas la envolvieron durante las pocas horas que pudo dormir.

.

.

Se despertó más temprano que de lo usual, pero no le ganó a Valka, en cuanto el sol estaba por salir, ella ya estaba despierta, lista para volar con Brincanubes. Pero sabía que regresaría para desayunar. Quien no se había despertado era Hipo, vaya que el día de ayer fue pesado para él, porque de lo usual ya estaría comenzando a recorrer Berk.

Además, esa madrugada habían regresado bastante tarde del claro, no podía despertarlo sin razón, además, es ella quien no había dormido bien por sueños raros que había tenido, así que al no conciliar el sueño, retomó algunos quehaceres de la casa.

El sol todavía no salía, así no podía ir por huevos ni pescado, había quedado algo de pan de la cena, por lo que puso algo de leche a hervir y calentar esos panes para desayunar.

Escuchó unos ruidos en el piso de arriba, lo que seguramente significaba que Hipo ya se había despertado, y comenzaba a arreglarse.

Pese a las pocas horas que sueño que tuvo, y las "pesadillas", se encontraba con mucha paz en su interior, es como si algo le dijera que todo estaba bien, de momento, y estaba feliz, más por la decisión que ella e Hipo habían tomado justo anoche, ruborizándose por recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas.

-Buenos días, mi lady.

Astrid sonrió, aún estaba oscuro, pero la vela iluminaba lo suficiente como para ver la sonrisa de Hipo.

-Buenos días, guapo.

El jefe se acercó a la chica y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, a rubia se apartó al sentir una sensación extraña.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó, consternado, moviendo sus manos.

Ella rio por el gesto que hizo. –No, no es nada. –se acercó nuevamente, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. –Es sólo que veo que te ha crecido más tu barba, y pues… no sé, me picó un poco. –comentó, acariciando una de las mejillas de él, jugando de manera tierna con los pelitos puntiagudos que sobresalían de su cara.

Ver a Astrid así, le hizo tener una idea bastante loca, muchísimo más que la de anoche. La sujetó con un brazo de su cintura, él sabía que a ella le encantaba que hiciera eso, aunque lo negara abiertamente, para después susurrar cerca de sus labios.

-¿Y no te gusta que mi barba te haga cosquillas?

La rubia ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa, haciendo que se apartara de él. Hipo sonrió triunfante por el sonrojo de la rubia, pero ésta no se quedó conforme, en respuesta le dio un muy buen golpe en su costilla izquierda.

-_Ouch_. –se quejó, exagerando el dolor, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esa "violencia intrafamiliar". -¿Por qué me golpeas tan temprano? –cuestionó, sobándose con sus manos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, no sé qué te sorprende.

El castaño negó con la cabeza. –Sí, que seas ruda. –comentó, como si fuera obvio, aunque a decir verdad, la rubia tuvo una idea para ponerlo en su lugar.

Para sorpresa del chico, Astrid aprovechó la oportunidad, con algo de fuerza, que aunque no le gustara admitir tampoco que Hipo ya era un poco más fuerte que ella, lo empujó contra la pared de madera que estaba a su derecha, se acercó a su rostro y besó fugazmente sus labios, claro que con su toque de pasión y atrevimiento, dándole una pequeñísima mordida en el labio inferior de Hipo, quedando consternado por la acción.

Se separó muy poco de él, dejándolo sin oportunidad de pensar. Lo miró con maldad, para después susurrarle seductoramente.

-¿Y acaso… no te gusta que sea ruda contigo? –alzó una ceja de la manera más coqueta que se le ocurrió.

Ahora sí que Hipo se sintió tan vulnerable y torpe, conocía a Astrid y sabía que se iba a desquitar de una manera u otra, y en definitiva, lo logró.

Hipo no contestó, miró hacia un lado, creyendo que iba a desaparecer ese momento bochornoso, agradecía que nadie más lo estuviera viendo.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. No vuelvo a intentar nada de esto. –comentó abochornado, separándose un poco.

La rubia al verlo así, sonrió triunfante, era hora de celebrar su victoria.

-"Soy Hipo, el jefe de Berk, y mi esposa me pone nervioso cada vez que me besa". –Astrid imitó la voz de él, exagerando con sus manos y gestos.

Haddock ya sabía ese jueguito, pero le encantaba divertirse con ella cuando lo parodiaba, y debía admitir que lo hacía muy bien. El castaño no se iba a quedar conforme, no esta vez, buscaría una revancha. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón, a banda que la rubia siempre usaba en su cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos, tocó su frente y se dio cuenta que curiosamente no la traía, olvidó ponérsela en cuanto despertó.

Graciosamente, Hipo la puso sobre su frente, se cruzó de brazos, carraspeó su garganta, y comenzó a hablar con voz algo aguda.

-"Soy Astrid, la más ruda de por aquí, y me gusta hacer que mi esposo se moleste y darle golpes, porque así, puedo besarlo después en señal de remordimiento". –cuando terminó de hablar colocó una de sus manos en su cintura derecha, balanceándose levemente, para después acercarse a la rubia y darle un ligerísimo golpe en su hombro.

Hofferson no aguantó las carcajadas por la imitación, eran contadas las veces cuando Hipo lo hacía, y sin duda, ésta fue la mejor.

-En eso sí que me ganaste… ni cortándome una pierna lograré mejorarlo. –admitió entre risas, que Hipo también comenzó a dar. –Estuvo muy buena.

Hipo: 2

Astrid: 54 (contadas)

El castaño sonrió muchísimo, aun no podía creer que él era la causa de ese comportamiento en, la que en sus días de adolescencia, la vikinga más fría y ruda de todo Berk.

Se quitó la banda, la cual ni se había puesto bien, y fue a sentarse al lado de Astrid, a quien ya le dolía el vientre por tanta risa. Él tomó su rostro y colocó la diadema café en la cabeza y frente de la rubia, ella se la acomodó justo como su madre le enseñó cuando era niña.

Hipo seguía en su papel de "Astrid", por lo que le dio otro golpecillo en el hombro.

-Esto es por imitarme. –dijo, agudizando su mirada, claro que la muchacha no se aguantó la risa, de por sí. –Y esto… -lamentablemente Hipo no terminó la imitación, porque la rubia le colocó un dedo en los labios.

-Esto es por todo lo demás… -retomaron sus papel originales, la chica rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, se puso sobre las puntas de sus pies e inició un dulce y tierno beso.

No sabía por qué, pero Hipo veía a Astrid más feliz, más alegre, incluso podía decir que irradiaba una luz distinta, claro que no se lo diría porque tenía la probabilidad de ganarse otro golpe, y con uno matutino era más que suficiente. Lo que sí, no se resistió fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, para después unir sus frentes y mirarla a los ojos.

-No sé qué haría sin ti. –confesó abiertamente. Aun no entendía cómo es que su padre siguió vivo sin tener al amor de su vida cerca. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Haddock estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando escucharon unos ruidos afuera de la casa, sonrieron, a sabiendas que se trataban de sus dragones.

-Los chicos demandan atención. –comentó Astrid, divertida caminando hacia la puerta.

Hipo agarró un pan, y se lo llevó comiendo mientras salían del hogar.

-¡Buenos días Tormenta!, ¿descansaste bien? –dijo la rubia, acariciando a su dragón, después de llegar al establo.

La dragona movió su cabeza con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tal Chimuelo?, ¿listo para empezar con los labores de hoy? –preguntó el jefe.

El Furia Nocturna asintió, justo en ese momento aterrizó Valka, con una cesta grande de peces, ante lo cual los dragones fueron a degustar inmediatamente las delicias marinas que la protectora de los dragones trajo consigo.

-Buen día. –saludó, bajando de su dragón.

Los tres reptiles que vivían en el establo devoraron rápidamente los pescados que la madre de Hipo había llevado.

-Gracias por ahorrarnos el trabajo, Valka. –agradeció Astrid. –Mañana me encargo yo.

-Hija, no tienes nada qué agradecer. –comentó, acariciando al dragón de ella.

Hipo sonrió por ver a las mujeres que más amaba, platicando animadamente.

-Bueno, _ladies_, creo que Chimuelo y yo debemos marcharnos. Iremos al verificar que la tormenta de la madrugada no haya dejado estragos en la aldea.

Su madre lo abrazó.

-Cuídate hijo.

El asintió, a veces su mamá era muy protectora, aunque no tanto como su esposa.

Se dirigió con Astrid, quien le hacía mimos a su dragona, se detuvo por un momento para despedirse de él, Hipo le dio un abrazo, y después un beso en la mejilla.

-Regreso más de rato.

Ambos se sonrieron con la seguridad de volver a verse pronto.

Dicho eso, el chico montó al alfa y volaron hacia el bosque, junto con los primeros rayos del sol que empezaban a cambiar los tonos del cielo. La rubia se le quedó mirando con una mirada de amor y emoción.

Para Valka no pasó desapercibido ese cariño y complicidad con la que ambos chicos se despidieron. Por más que respetara su relación, no dejaba de ser curiosa ni tampoco emocionarse como si fuese una adolescente por la historia de amor del que su hijo era protagonista. Y otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, es ese brillo lleno de luz y esperanza que Astrid emanaba de manera inconsciente.

La observó varios minutos al jugar con Tormenta, mientras seguía dándole pescado.

La rubia sonreía, emanaba felicidad, desprendía luz, y en ciertas ocasiones, sin que ella lo notara, se tocaba el vientre.

Valka sonrió feliz, tenía una corazonada de lo que le podía estar pasando. Eran tantas las señales, que no podía seguir ignorándolas, debía cuestionar las inferencias de su mente, sin embargo, no podía ser tan directa y cuestionarle algo así como _"¿Mi hijo y tú han tenido intimidad últimamente?"_, no, claro que no. Debía ser más sutil.

Estaba por preguntar si había tenido el sangrado durante ese mes, pero la rubia se quedó congelada, dejo de hacerle caso a Tormenta y se tocó el pecho con dolor.

La castaña notó esa acción y se dirigió a su nuera.

-¿Estás bien, Astrid? –cuestionó la mujer.

La rubia trató de tranquilizarla haciendo un ademán.

-No te preocupes Valka, es sólo que me dieron… un… un poco de nauseas con el olor del pescado. –señaló algo de disgusto en su rostro.

Esa era la oportunidad que buscaba.

-¿Y desde cuando tienes esas nauseas?

La rubia se recargó en el poste del establo.

-No sé, no les había prestado atención, seguramente debió ser algo que comí. –tragó duro y pasó el malestar. –Pero ya estoy mejor.

La jinete de Brincanube no le creyó, nada.

-Si quieres, entrar a la casa, descansa. Sirve que desayunamos.

La rubia asintió, acarició a los dragones, y ambas mujeres se dispusieron a entrar al hogar.

-Había preparado un poco de pan, por si gustas. –comentó Astrid, retomando el papel ama de casa.

Eso era algo que le gustaba, tanto Valka como ella tomaban la responsabilidad de hacer las actividades domésticas.

-Gracias.

Las Haddock desayunaron rápidamente, conversaron de temas triviales.

-Por cierto, mañana veremos en la Academia de dragones la clase Nadder y Cortaleña, son tu especialidad, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? –preguntó Valka, dando un último bocado a ese pan.

El rostro de Astrid se iluminó.

-Por supuesto. Me llevaré los bocetos que Hipo hizo sobre las diferentes etapas de los Nadder, ¿te parece?

-Es excelente.

Ambas compartían esa fascinación por los dragones, Valka veía en la chica esa hija que no tuvo oportunidad de tener, y Astrid, venía en su suegra, esa mamá que le faltó.

La viuda de Estoico estaba fascinada al ver los gestos de Astrid, así que decidió que era momento en que debía comenzar a preguntar esas dudas que a cada segundo incrementaban y disipaban.

-Anoche ya no escuché bien cuando tú y mi hijo regresaron. –comenzó, con respeto.

Pero claro que le dio gracia ver a Astrid sonrojarse un poco.

-Sí… llegamos algo tarde. –aclaró. –Hipo tenía que hablar conmigo de… algo importante.

-Ya veo.

Un raro e incómodo silencio se formó entre ellas, Astrid no estaba segura de comentarle a Valka sobre lo que Hipo y ella habían decidido, pero tampoco podía excluirla así, aunque ya llevaba un año viviendo de nuevo en Berk, la rubia había sido testigo de lo difícil que había sido adaptarse a su nueva vida, tomó aire y también valor para hablar, aunque no entendía por qué sonreía como una tonta.

-En realidad… Hipo me pidió que…

-Sí, ¿qué te pidió? –animó a que siguiera.

-Que… que lo acompañe en un viaje que va a realizar. Ya sabes, para la firma de tratados.

-Me alegro, es bueno que lo acompañes. -suspiró con nostalgia. –Yo acompañé a Estoico en un par de viajes, es lindo que otras islas también sepan que eres parte del gobierno de Berk.

La jinete de Tormenta sonrió.

-Y también… también…

-¿Sí?

Volvió a suspirar, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Valka, Hipo no me dijo que te comentara nada aun, pero somos una familia, y a fin de cuentas, pues también te involucra ti. –comentó.

La mujer ladeó un poco el rostro, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que pasaba.

-Hipo y yo creemos que estamos preparados para tener un hijo.

La mujer se contagió de las sonrisas de su nuera.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí. –confirmó con orgullo. –Sólo esperemos que los dioses piensen igual.

A Valka se le quebró un poco la voz.

-A penas ayer te dije que no prestaran importancia a los comentarios de los aldeanos. –dijo divertida. -Estoy completamente segura que pronto le darán la noticia que Berk tanto desea oír.

Hofferson sonrió feliz, junto con su suegra, sin embargo, ésta se borró al instante por lo que escuchaban.

-Es la alarma de invasión norte. –apreció Valka, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que la ojiazul.

-Hipo… -musitó Astrid, con preocupación.

.

.

.

Ser centinela de noche no era sencillo.

Ser un jinete de dragones, tampoco.

Ser centinela, jinete de dragones y tener de compañero a un Mocoso, mucho menos.

-Pero en serio _Papapez_, creo que las cosas con Brutilda están mejor que nunca. –dijo, recargándose en la silla, meciéndose un poco.

Una de las cualidades del vikingo regordete, era su paciencia. Y vaya que había desarrollado una con el paso de los años, tan paciente, comprensivo y conciliador se había vuelto que hasta había entablado una buena relación de camaradas. Pese a que se disputaban la atención de chica, no era una competencia que afectara su amistad.

Sin embargo, había algo que tenía perturbado al pobre rubio, y es que en algún momento, de alguna forma, la chica que cuestión debería decidirse por alguien, y la pregunta aquí era… ¿qué le pasaría al otro?

¿En serio quería a Brutilda así como veía a Patán desvivirse por ella?, ¿o así como Hipo velaba por su esposa?

La respuesta a ese cuestionamiento era afirmativo, sí la quería, la quería mucho, no porque fuera una de las pocas chicas que quedaban "libres" en Berk, era su manera despreocupada de ver la vida. Y por eso mismo es que desde hacía meses atrás se había dedicado a reprimir sus sentimientos, a mentalizarse que ella no era para él, que no tenían mucho en común, y la verdad es que, pese al sufrimiento de su corazón, era cierto.

No fue nada fácil dejar de hacer acciones que le agradaran a ella. Dejó de darle ovejas en las carreras, dejó de buscarla, no le dijo nada durante semanas a menos que ella lo buscara. Fue difícil al principio, pero… por alguna razón, no le dolió tanto como pensó.

Era una de las cosas en las que la mente fallaba: los asuntos del corazón.

Claro que le tenía un cariño especial a Brutilda, de alguna forma fue su primer interés "real" amoroso, de una forma u otra lo marcó en su vida, pero, también sabía que no es lo que su corazón buscaba.

Tomó aire, maldición, era un vikingo, debía ser más fuerte, porque lo costaba tanto, si sabía que la gemela no era su "alma gemela".

Su dragona notó el ánimo de su jinete, así que trató de acercar su cabeza para que la acariciara. Funcionó, porque de inmediato el chico sonrió y le agradeció con la mirada ese gesto que tuvo.

Volteó a ver a su amigo, observar cómo estaba de feliz contando cómo iba en esa extraña relación (que de momento sólo Patán decía que existía), le hizo comprender que alejarse del camino del Mocoso, y darle la oportunidad de tener esperanzas a él, era una sensación agradable para sí, aunque debía estar preparado para una fuerte decepción, no amorosa, o al menos no totalmente, pero sí para que decayera algo.

Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de encontrar algún día, esa chica que le apasionaran los dragones, que fuera de buenos sentimientos con esa vena ruda característica de los vikingos, pero que principalmente, lo amase tanto como seguramente él la amaría. A veces pensaba que no llegaría, pero si Hipo logró entrenar a un Furia Nocturna, claro que había posibilidades de encontrarla por algún lugar.

Sonrió con esperanza, para después ver que Patán seguía contándole la interesante odisea que él vivió jugando tres días enteros a las escondidas con Brutilda.

El cielo ya había cambiado de colores, anunciando el próximo amanecer. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-¡Cambio! –se escuchó la rasposa voz de Brutacio, que venía con su dragón, animadamente para relevar el puesto.

Sin embargo, ambos centinelas se le quedaron viendo decepcionados.

-Se supone que debías venir hace cinco horas. –dijo Patapez, cruzándose de brazos. –De día no nos toca ser centinelas.

Brutacio se rascó la cabeza, levantándose el casco un poco.

-Pero descuida futuro cuñado. –se adelantó Patán. –Ya me encargué de todo. –dicho lo anterior, se besó sus músculos de los brazos.

-Caray, pensé que me tocaba al amanecer. –confesó, quitado de la pena. –Bueno, en ese caso, adiós.

El jinete del Gronckle se levantó y estiró un poco.

-Mañana haces doble turno sin quedarte dormido y ya.

Brutacio retorció su rostro, como si Patapez hubiese dicho una aberración.

-Sin _peros, _o le digo a Hipo y…

Los dos espectadores comenzaron a reír, como si el rubio acabara de contar el chiste más gracioso, incluso el gemelo se limpió una pequeña lagrimilla de sus ojos. –Ay, el buen Hipo. Debo admitir que ahora le tengo mucho más respeto. –comentó divertido.

-Pues deberías. –el vikingo del cabello largo trenzado se volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su jefe, que ya estaba detrás de él montado en su Furia Noctura, acompañado de su amigo Eret y Rompecráneos.

Los demás rieron un poco por las caras que hizo Brutacio.

-Claro jefe.

Hipo sonrió, al menos, le quedaba el buen humor y la compañía de sus amigos.

-Venimos a buscarlos porque llegó la noticia de que hay varios árboles que se cayeron en la tormenta de la madrugada. Están estorbando en la pasada de un puente. –comentó Eret.

-¡Excelente! –dijo Patan, montando a Dientepúa. –Le mostraré a la hermosa Tilda de lo que soy capaz, vamos amigo.

Dicho lo anterior, el vikingo de pequeña estatura se elevó por los aires, aunque algo llamó su atención, parecía un barco atascado entre unas rocas.

-Chicos… ¿qué es eso? –preguntó, señalando el lugar.

Los hombres voltearon, tratando de enfocar su vista.

-¡Es un barco berserker! –comentó Brutacio, utilizando el catalejo que Hipo y Astrid le regalaron en su cumpleaños pasado.

Hipo bajó de Chimuelo, también utilizó el catalejo de mayor tamaño para enfocar la vista.

-Así es, tiene el estandarte de un Skrill. –confirmó.

-¿Pero qué hace sólo un barco? –preguntó Patapez.

-Eso mismo es lo que averiguaremos. –terminó el jefe, subiendo a su dragón nuevamente para ir, le indicó con la mirada que lo acompañaran. –Esperemos un poco, todavía no hay que tocar la alarma…

El hijo de Valka aún no terminaba de hablar, cuando escuchó que el cuerno de aviso sonaba ya por todo Berk.

Los jinetes se miraron entre sí, bajaron la mirada y se toparon a Brutacio levantando el pulgar de su puño, guiñando un ojo, en señal de compañerismo.

-¿Ah, pero porqué eres tan bruto? –preguntó, Eret, enojado, empezando a volar con su dragón. –Ya veo por qué te llamas así.

Hipo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Dije que no había que tocar la alarma.

-Ops, lo siento, dijiste alarma, y lo que hice fue esto. –así es, volvió a tomar aire y volvió a tocar el cuerno.

Hipo y sus seguidores rodaron los ojos, rendidos.

No pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando se vio que su mamá y Astrid venían en sus respectivos dragones, además de la gente empezando a aglomerarse

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Valka en el momento que su compañero tocó tierra.

-¿Estás bien Hipo? –cuestionó su esposa, aun en el aire, aprovechando para comenzar a descender.

La gente comenzó a aglomerarse en esa parte de la isla, muchos comentarios comenzaron a aparecer sobre la incertidumbre a lo que ocurría..

-¿A caso habrá otra guerra? –preguntó Brutilda, que llegaba también, colocándose en la cabeza correspondiente de su dragón.

-No sabemos, sólo deben saber que yo fui quien tocó la alarma. –alzó las manos para dar a conocer su gran hazaña. –No me lo agradezcan hooligans, sólo soy un jinete al servicio.

Los berkianos rodaron los ojos, Astrid fue la primera.

-¿Entonces se trató de una falsa alarma? –preguntó furiosa, le dieron un gran susto.

-Claro que no. –defendió el del Cremallerus. –Allí hay un barco berserker.

Quienes escucharon esa noticia miraron hacia donde se señalaba.

Astrid miró a Hipo, se comunicaron con la mirada. Hipo le dio la orden a Chimuelo de que se elevara un poco para que la aldea lo viera y escuchara.

-De momento sólo es un barco, iré con los jinetes a ver qué ocurre. Estén alerta. –la voz, que aunque amable y con timbre agradable del jefe, dejó atentos a los berkianos.

Hipo emprendió camino hacia las rocas donde se encontraba el barco; a su derecha, Astrid con su dragona, del otro extremo los gemelos, detrás de ellos, Patán y Patapez, vigilando que no atacaran por sorpresa, mientras que Eret fue en compañía e Bocón a monitorear y mantener vigilado los horizontes en caso de que viniera una flota mayor.

-¿Crees que sea una trampa? –preguntó Astrid.

-Tal vez.

Se acercaron con cuidado y cautela, se apoyándose en las rocas puntiagudas. A simple vista no se veía ningún berserker dentro del navío, lo cual propiciaba una sospecha más fuerte.

El jefe y Chimuelo aterrizaron en el barco, frente a ellos estaba una manta que cubría un gran bulto. Se acercó para tratar de revelar lo que había.

-Ten mucho cuidado Hipo. –pidió la rubia, con su hacha en mano.

Su esposo sacó su inseparable arma, Chimuelo se colocó en posición preparada para atacar. Hipo tomó la manta y la arrojó al agua. Los dragones estaban en a punto de echar fuego, pero Patapez detuvo el ataque.

-¡Es un dragón! –dijo el chico, bajando para colocarse con su jefe.

Los demás se extrañaron de ver un barco con ese reptil.

Hipo se acercó, a fin de cuentas no sabía si se trataba de un dragón salvaje, pero cuando notó la especie, dejó todo en manos del experto.

-Haz lo tuyo, Patapez.

El mencionado se acercó al Gronckle.

-Hola amigo… -cuando el reptil escuchó los pasos y la voz del chico se alertó, demasiado para su gusto, a punto de aventar lava a sus acechantes. –Huy, me confundí, lo siento, chica… tranquila.

Chimuelo le rugió, dando la orden de que se calmara, la dragona bajo la cabeza, comunicándose con su alfa, éste, entendió el mensaje, y volteó a ver a Hipo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Chimuelo?

El Furia Nocturna se acercó a la dragona, allí fue cuando Patapez e Hipo descubrieron el problema.

-Oh, pequeña, tienes lastimada una patita. –dijo el rubio, gentilmente. La dragona fue perdiendo la desconfianza, permitiendo que los chicos la observasen.

-Ay, tanto escándalo para nada. –comentó Brutilda, fastidiada. –Yo quería una batalla.

Astrid no se fio de todo, por lo que también descendió y monitoreó la superficie galeón. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no era normal ver a un dragón sobre un navío, y mucho menos si tenía el estandarte de la tribu del odioso de Dagur, aunque también le causó mucha lástima la Gronckle herida, pudo ver que también había restos de flechas incendiadas allí, lo cual significaba que había sido un ataque.

Observó cómo es que Patapez ayudó a que la dragona se pusiera de pie para ver la gravedad de la herida, y fue cuando notó algo que le hizo abrir los ojos.

-_Babe_, tienes que ver esto. –Astrid lo llamó desesperada, su esposo acudió de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hipo también abrió los ojos, para después acercarse a lo que parecía ser una muchacha.

El cabello negro tapaba la cara de ella, pero hasta que Patapez se acercó y movió el cuerpo de la inconciente, los tres abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-No…

-Puede…

-Ser…

.

.

.

Se removió un poco en cuanto sintió un algo de agua sobre su frente. Gimió un poco hasta que fue abriendo los ojos.

-Al menos está viva. –informó Brutacio, quitándose de la vista de la chica que se enderezaba.

-¿Dónde está Ildri? –preguntó en cuanto pudo, a pesar de tener la garganta seca y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, se enderezó, tratando de enfocar la vista. Cuando lo hizo, ella logró ver en donde estaba, y verlos, le hizo recordar algo de lo que no se sentía muy orgullosa.

-Hola Heather. –saludó Patán. –Sabía que volverías por esto. –señaló sus brazos, besándolos. –Porque tú eres Heather, ¿no?, yo nunca olvido unos ojos así tan lindos como los tuyos.

La mencionada se removió un poco.

-Hola, chicos… -agradeció la castaña.

Recibiendo a cambio algunas miradas confusas por parte de los demás.

-Vaya, parece que ya hemos vivido este mismo momento cinco años atrás… incómodo. –mencionó Brutilda, ironizando.

Heather se enderezó. -¿Ildri? –preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Te refieres a tu dragón? –cuestionó Brutacio. –La tiene _Papapez_. –señaló.

El rubio amigo, respiró para controlarse. –Por enésima vez, mi nombre es Patapez.

La dragona lastimada hizo un gesto para que la vikinga que se acercara.

-Ya chica, ya estoy aquí amiga. –musitó Heather, llegando hasta donde estaba.

Un poco apartados de los demás estaban Astrid e Hipo, conversando con Valka.

-Sólo digo que está utilizando el mismo modus operandi, Hipo, deberías saberlo, por favor no me hagas enojar. –trató de hacer recapacitar.

El jefe suspiró.

-Amor, no es que no te haga caso, también tengo ciertas reservas, no olvidemos que hace años intentó traicionarnos sólo para salvar a sus padres. Además tiene un dragón, y por lo que veo, tiene buena relación.

La rubia observó la actitud de la chica, debía admitir, que ahora transmitía un poco más de confianza que años atrás.

-¿Ya la conocían? –preguntó Valka, montando a Brincanubes.

-Sí, y no fue una experiencia muy agradable que digamos. –compartió Astrid, cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento llegó Eret, colocándose al lado de la rubia.

-Varios hombres y yo volamos alrededor y no notamos ninguna flota Berserker, había una, pero tenía bandera blanca, de las islas del sur, no muy lejos de Berk.

La rubia asintió. –Gracias, Eret, ahora vayamos a ver a Heather… la visita inesperada.

El chico seguía a su jefa, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la mencionada.

-¿Heather? –cuestionó, acabándose el aliento, quedándose de piedra, observando a la muchacha que acariciaba al reptil regordete.

La rubia ni le prestó atención, porque estaba dedicada, observando a la chica nueva.

-Y Heather ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –cuestionó Astrid, repitiendo la misma pregunta que hizo años atrás.

-Hola Astrid. –saludó la chica, nerviosa e insegura. –La verdad… aunque no me crean, y suene repetidor… hace varios días unos piratas sitiaron la flota en la que mi aldea y yo viajábamos, como yo era la única que tenía un dragón, pues… pude escapar, después de eso me dediqué a buscar mi tribu pero… no he hallado señal de ninguno de ellos, ni de los atacantes.

-¿En serio crees que te vamos a creer eso? –preguntó Brutilda.

Heather endureció su mirada.

-Si no me creen, ese no es mi problema. Yo digo la verdad.

-¿Y cómo explicas el barco Berserker? –preguntó Brutacio.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes, el barco, galeón, navío, fragata… -comenzó Patapez, haciendo desesperar a los demás, haciendo reír a Heather.

-Sé a lo que se refieren. Ildri y yo íbamos volando, buscando señales de mi tribu, pero… de repente, nos atacaron, me enviaron flechas con fuego… -se horrorizó por recordar. –Incluso aventaron un hacha, esa misma lastimó a mi Gronckle. –informó, acariciando al reptil herido.

-¿Y por qué te atacaron? –preguntó Astrid, se negaba a creerle del todo, aunque ver la mirada de la chica le hizo creer en ella..

-La verdad no sé, era de noche, y por un momento creí que era mi flota, por lo que me acerqué y fue cuando… -la chica abrió los ojos, como si hubiese recordado algo importante. –Hipo… -lo llamó, el jefe la encaró. –Logré escuchar que venían a Berk.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó el chico.

Todos se alarmaron un poco.

-Sí, un hombre dijo algo así como que venían a buscar a una tal esposa del jefe, que alguien de aquí se la había robado hace años… no escuché bien.

Astrid e Hipo se voltearon a ver, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento, era obvio que el resto de los presentes no sabían nada al respecto. Sin embargo, esos comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos por el hombre que se mostró atento desde que su dragón pisó tierra.

-¿Heather? –se escuchó la voz de Eret, los demás voltearon a observarlo curiosos.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono, pero los involucrados hicieron caso omiso.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó de nueva cuenta el ex cazador de dragones, acercándose a la pelinegra.

La castaña se alejó un poco de su dragón, acercándose al quien le llamaba. De alguna manera ese chico de brazos grandes se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Eret? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El mismo que viste y calza. –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, alzando sus brazos.

La castaña corrió abalanzándose contra él, el hijo de Eret la abrazó con cariño, algo muy inusual en él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, pequeño huracán. –dijo el hombre. –Sólo mírate, ya no eres una niña.

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta.

-¿Creo que me perdí? –comentó Brutacio. -¿Te atacaron los marginados o los berserkers?

Más de siete personas lo voltearon a ver por ser tan imprudente, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de su consanguínea.

-Te creí muerto. –dijo la chica, quien que limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de sus ropas.

-Por allí dicen que mala hierba nunca muere. –bromeó.

-Tú siempre tan gracioso, hermano. –regañó la muchacha, dándole un leve golpecillo.

Esa información fue nueva para todos.

-¿Hermano? –preguntaron todos los presentes.

Fue en ese momento cuando Heather y Eret voltearon con los demás.

-Eret es mi hermano, pero… no entiendo, ¿qué haces en Berk? –preguntó después de soltar el abrazo.

-Historia larga, más que la de nuestra isla, y tú… ¿cómo los conoces?

-Un historia más larga y conmovedora. –irrumpió Astrid en esta ocasión para desconcierto de todos. –Lo que interesa ahora es eso que dijiste sobre los berserkers. ¿Cuándo crees que lleguen?

Heather estaba a punto de responder, pero Valka se adelantó.

-Creo que en unos minutos, y no vienen solos. –comentó la madre del jefe, montando a Brincanube, observando el horizonte.

Todos los hooligans que se encontraban allí, voltearon rumbo a la dirección que la ex jefa indicaba.

-Es imposible, Eret y yo sobrevolamos hace unas horas, los habríamos visto. –comentó Bocón, ajustándose una prótesis.

Hipo tomó el catalejo para comprobar sus sospechas.

-¿Quiénes vienen con ellos? –preguntó Astrid en un susurro.

El castaño tampoco sabía quiénes eran.

Sintió miedo, miedo por Berk, por su familia, por sus dragones, pero principalmente por las palabras que había dicho la huésped inesperada.

-Brutacio. –llamó el ojiverde.

El rubio obedeció, yendo hacia él.

-Sí, jefe.

Hipo endureció su mirada.

-Ahora sí, toca la alarma. Todo Berk debe prepararse para esto. –ordenó el jefe.

Tacio acató la indicación.

-Hipo… -llamó Astrid antes de que él se subiera a Chimuelo, quien ya estaba listo para pelear. –Heather dijo que vienen por la esposa del jefe… tal vez, Dagur descubrió que yo… que yo soy Camicazi.

El castaño besó su frente y la abrazó, ignorando el ruido de la alarma y de los rápidos movimientos que todos hacían en Berk, para sólo sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-No te preocupes. Sólo sobre mi cadáver Dagur te vuelve a alejar de mí.

Las palabras de su esposo la animaron, pero no dejaron de darle desconfianza, era claro que ella no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Berk, ni mucho menos a Hipo, y si tenía que tomar decisiones díficiles otra vez, para salvaguardar a quienes amaba, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Se sintió mareada en cuanto Hipo soltó su mano para dirigirse a las catapultas, comenzó a ver negro, pero tomó fuerza desde su interior, le hizo sentir que debía hacer algo, debía prepararse para lo peor, sin saber, que no sólo se trataba de ella, sino también de su bebé.

Todos, debían ser fuertes y prepararse para lo que fuese que Dagur tenía entre sus planes.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la tardanza, este capi en especial me costó trabajo porque recientemente ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida, y tuve que organizarme, _prepararme_ y empezar etapas nuevas.

Además el capi quedó súper largo, por lo cual opté en dividirlo.

No tengo palabras para agradecer los 63 reviwes que esta historia tiene, de momento es mi fic más exitoso, es un nuevo record para mí. Espero que les siga gustando, una de las razones por las que escribo, es por ti, por ti que lees esta historia.

Como ven esa idea loca de que Eret y Heather son hermanos?, explicaré esto a más detalle pronto, pero en realidad me parecen dos personajes, que tienen ciertas características físicas, además de "curiosamente", ellos cambiaron su manera de ver a los dragones gracias a Tormenta. Sé que a muchos nos les agrada Heather, pero en lo personales me parece alguien interesante, y que quería retomar para escribir la historia, además… el archipiélago es muy pequeño.

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, lo bueno es que tengo muy avanzado el capi 5.

Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo, me hacen muy muy feliz.

Gracias también por comentar qué les gustaría que fuese el bebé, de momento, les digo que (a menos que mi mente retorcida cambie de idea –lo cual es muuuuuy probable-) ya sé qué va a ser, y tiene nombre, e incluso un apodo.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

_**Publicado: **__19 de agosto de 2014_


	5. Te entiendo, no es fácil decidir

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: **Te entiendo, no es fácil decidir… y menos decir adiós.

.

"_La mayoría de nosotros tenemos la suerte de no ser reyes ni héroes,_

_porque no tenemos que tomar las decisiones que los reyes y los héroes tienen que hacer"._

Cómo robar la espada de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

En cuanto Hipo soltó su mano, Astrid sintió que la soltaba para nunca más volverla a tomar.

Sin siquiera notarlo, se llevó una mano a su vientre, como si éste le transmitiera una fuerza vital para armarse de valor, (y así era) tomó su hacha y fue a donde Hipo le indicaba, preparar las defensas que a ella le tocaba dirigir.

-¡Todos a sus puestos! –gritó la rubia, señalando los lugares que tenían unas mini catapultas y varias armaduras. Cada vikingo de Berk se colocó en sus lugares asignados. Los gemelos y Patán surcaron los vientos, tratando de ver la magnitud de la flota invasora.

-Nos sobrepasan en número. –expresó Brutilda, preocupada.

-Ay, no sé, soy malo con los números, pero veo más barcos que hooligans. –contestó el rubio que montaba el Cremallerus.

-Tranquila, princesa… yo te protegeré con esto. –presumió Patán, desde su dragón, mostrando sus brazos.

En tierra se encontraban Patapez y Eret, acompañado de su consanguínea recién encontrada, quienes dirigían las catapultas y armas listas traídas desde la armería.

-No pensé que llegaran tan pronto. –le comentó Heather a su hermano. Éste le pidió que se sujetara más a él, mientras emprendía vuelo.

El tratado de paz que se había firmado impedía que ellos empezaran a atacar, a pesar de estaban en sus territorios, no sabían con exactitud la misión que esa flota tenía en Berk.

Hipo se dirigió hacia el muelle en el que desembarcarían los berserkers, Astrid lo siguió y se colocó a su lado, para sorpresa de él.

-Te dije que te quedaras allá. –regañó Hipo, volteando a verla, quería protegerla, y sobretodo, evitar que Dagur cumpliera lo que tenía planeado.

-Y yo te dije que no me apartaría de ti. –refutó con intransigencia.

Hipo sólo la miró derrotado, quiso volver a tomarle la mano, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Bocón apareció.

-Todo está listo para defender Berk. –avisó al jefe. –Esperaremos sus órdenes.

En silencio todos mostraron paciencia y curiosidad a que descendieran del galeón.

-Presento ante ustedes, el jefe de la Isla Berserk; Dagur, el desquiciado. –uno de los tripulantes anunció con voz firme y clara.

Dicho lo anterior, el hombre, de aproximadamente veintiséis años, pisó tierra de Berk. Miró la pareja del castaño y la rubia. Sonrió con autoridad y poderío, se sentía realizado, creía que ya había vencido todo. Los hooligans apuntaron a la flota, los dragones también estaban sobrevolando con cautela, esperando la autorización del Alfa que se encontraba con Tormenta y los jefes.

Dagur empezó a caminar, subiendo por las rampas hasta llegar con Hipo y Astrid. Todos estaban a la expectativa.

-¿A qué se debe está visita tan inesperada? –comenzó Valka, diplomáticamente, al lado de Brincanubes.

Dagur volvió a sonreír, mejor dicho, a carcajearse frente a ellos, exhibiendo su estresante y larga secuencia de risas, lo cual irritó a Astrid en sobremanera.

-Tranquilos, vengo en son de paz… de momento.

-¿Y por qué tu flota no deja de apuntar hacia nosotros? –preguntó Hipo, sin seguir el protocolo de visita.

-Ya sabes, más vale prevenir que lamentar. –contestó, pero al notar que él y Astrid ahora sí se tomaban de las manos, no evitó que la furia se apoderara de él. Caminó pausadamente, hasta situarse a espaldas de ellos. –Hermanito, Hipo, te voy a pedir de favor que dejes de tocar a mi esposa.

Con esas palabras, Astrid confirmó sus sospechas de la llegada de ese desgraciado. Maldijo la hora en que él vio ese medallón, cerca de seis meses atrás. Las voces de los aldeanos, en especial de los más allegados a ellos comenzaron a escucharse; pero lo que ella percibió en realidad fue su corazón latiendo agónicamente.

-Así es pueblerinos de Berk. Astrid Fearless Hofferson es mi legítima esposa. –manifestó, abriendo sus brazos.

Hipo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se le adelantaron.

-Astrid jamás se casó contigo, ese compromiso se rompió tres años atrás a cambio del tratado de paz, después de salvar tu vida. –irrumpió tranquilamente Bocón, defendiendo al hijo de su mejor amigo. -¿Acaso lo olvidas?

-Ay, vejete, yo sé de eso; Karena, mi tonta hermana firmó dicho tratado. Pero no me refiero al compromiso de hace tres años. –comenzó a explicar.

-No entendemos. –comentó Brutacio, rascando su cabeza.

La mayoría quiso golpearlo por ser tan estresante.

-Ay, detesto a la gente tonta. –tronó los dedos. –Vasallo, explica.

Un acompañante de ellos se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer una hoja que se veía muy vieja.

Hipo y Astrid apretaron sus manos, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

-Hace veintiún años, se hizo un tratado nupcial entre la rica y próspera tribu de Bog-buglar con la Isla Berserk.

El corazón de Astrid comenzó a latir con extrema violencia, al igual que el de su esposo, ambos se miraron temiendo lo peor.

-El acuerdo es que Bertha, la Grande; jefa de la tribu, y su esposo Erick, el Bravo, dieron la mano de su hija a cambio de la paz y protección de la isla. Realizándose el matrimonio a una temprana edad.

El pueblo empezó a hablar entre murmullos que se iban incrementando poco a poco, muchos no sabían qué relación había en todo eso.

-Ese matrimonio jamás se llevó a cabo. –manifestó Gylda, la tía de Astrid, apareciendo de entre la multitud.

-Claro que sí, Hofferson. –aludo Dagur, mostrando un papel, caminando alrededor de los testigos. –En este contrato están estipuladas las firmas de los jefes de los Buglars, y las de Berserker. Legalmente, Camicazi y yo estamos casados. Un cambio de nombre no iba a evitar que se cumpliera el tratado. Mi esposa se encuentra aquí, en Berk.

Ante esa información, los hooligans se quedaron mudos. Algunos, muy pocos, como Gothi, Valka y Bocón creían que ese día jamás iba a llegar, porque según la información que se tenía es que nunca se aclaró dicho acuerdo, y los Hofferson dejaron ese mundo varios años atrás. Mientras que Hipo y Astrid sentían que su mundo comenzaba a destruirse.

-Y no es cualquier vikinga, se trata de la heredera a la tribu, Camicazi Fearless Hofferson… mejor conocida aquí como Astrid Hofferson.

El cinismo con el que habló, y la satisfacción en su sonrisa, terminaron por colmar la paciencia de Hipo, quien caminó en dirección al jefe odiado. Desenvainó su espada de fuego y la apuntó al hombre.

-Ese contrato jamás se finalizó.

-¿Eso significa que lo sabías, Hipo? –preguntó con retórica, otra vez. –Porque eso aclara que has roto uno de los puntos en el tratado de paz que firmamos en el archipiélago, incluso tu padre…

-No te atrevas a decir eso, que yo mismo estuve presente cuando se establecieron.

-Entonces, debes saber que tú, el gran jefe de Berk, tiene ese título, un dragón, una aldea leal… pero no tiene una esposa, al contrario, ha tenido una concubina personal durante…

-¡No hables así de mi esposa! –exigió, defendiendo el honor, tanto de él, como de toda su aldea, pero en especial, el de Astrid. –Lo que dices es mentira.

Hizo un sonido de negación, fastidiando más a Hipo si es que era posible, movió la cabeza y un dedo.

-Para evitar malos entendidos, me acompañan dos personas que pueden avalar lo que dice este papel. –comentó con vanagloria. –Aquí tenemos a Axel, el jefe supremo del archipiélago. –sólo con escuchar el nombre en cuanto lo presentaron, todo Berk incluyendo a Hipo y Astrid, hicieron una leve reverencia. Pues era el encargado de dirigir las reuniones de jefes y eventos que se hacían. Un par de años atrás, él pisó Berk por invitación de Estoico, por lo que todos lo conocían. –Y también me acompaña Argus, el tuerto… -un hombre que llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo salió del navío y encaró a los jefes.

Un montón de recuerdos y pesadillas llegaron a los ojos de Astrid, justamente unas horas antes había soñado con ese hombre, y ahora aparecía frente a ella. Tomó su hacha fuertemente, jamás olvidaría lo que él había hecho, y por supuesto, que menos lo iba a perdonar.

-Maldito. –masculló, caminando hacia él, pero Hipo y Tormenta la detuvieron.

-No busques problemas, heredera. –provocó el tuerto, fingiendo inocencia.

-Desgraciado, ¡tú mataste a mis padres! –gritó con furia, tratando de zafarse del agarre, ante lo cual, el resto de Berk pareció reconocerlo, al rememorar esa fatídica noche en la que más de un hooligan fue despedido del mundo ante la invasión que recibieron de él y su barco.

El pirata sonrió con malicia mientras que el máximo gobernante intentó calmar las aguas.

-Desde hace años, no hay una guerra que provoque Berk. Que no sea ésta una excepción, menos por una mujer. –declaró el anciano, quien caminaba con un bastón. –Será mejor que platiquemos de este inusual caso, con todos los involucrados.

Astrid miró a Hipo, podría decir que dentro de ella, sentía que era de las últimas veces que podrían tenerlo tan cerca, siendo su brazo derecho, o como él le decía, su brazo izquierdo.

Hipo dio media vuelta, señalando el camino a los visitantes y al gobierno de Berk.

-Pasen al Gran Salón, allí explicaremos la situación de mi esposa. –invitó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

-Pues que sea rápido, porque quiero irme con mi legítima esposa lo más pronto posible a mi isla.

Astrid se sintió mareada por las emociones que en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto había vivido. No podía irse, no ahora que tenía su vida completamente hecha y perfectamente establecida. Amaba lo que era, ser una guerrera, una jinete, una maestra, ser la segunda al mando en Berk, pero sobretodo ser la esposa de Hipo… vaya que sí se había vuelto cursi.

No iba a permitir que le arrebataran eso.

.

.

Brutilta volvió a resoplar, se entretenía sacando la mugre que tenía debajo de las uñas de las manos, como entretenimiento en la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más habrá que esperar? –preguntó, cansada, dejando caer sus brazos.

-Pues supongo que deben ver que los tratados sean oficiales y llegar a acuerdos. –expresó Patapez, preocupado por sus amigos.

-¡Qué feo ha de ser lo que les ocurre! –opinó Brutació, consiguiendo que la pandilla lo volteara a ver, incrédulos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Patán, dando una mordida a una pierna de pollo.

-Pues porque Astrid no es Astrid, es la heredera de otra tribu… nos ha mentido todo este tiempo.

"_Nos ha mentido todo este tiempo"_

Fue la frase que retumbó en las mentes de los chicos hasta que observaron a los jefes salir con una cara derrotada, ambos estaban firmes y sin fluctuar, pero sólo quienes los conocían a fondo, podían descubrir aquella máscara de jefes que portaban… dentro de ellos, sus corazones estaban muriendo lentamente por las decisiones difíciles que seguramente habían tomado durante su estancia en el recinto

Heather y Eret vieron que ya salían del Gran Salón, para después acercarse a ellos, los dos también tenían valiosa información para Astrid que posiblemente quisiera escuchar, pero al notar sus semblantes, decidieron guardarla, ya se la dirían a Hipo, y si era posible a la heredera de los Buglards también.

.

.

La tensión se cortaba con el filo de un hacha.

Bocón y Patón había ido por todo el archivo histórico de Berk. En ese, los historiadores habían descrito todo lo ocurrido en los últimos trescientos años, a partir de cuando llegaron a esa isla. Desde dibujos de las primeras cabañas, los primeros ataques de dragones, los diseñadores de la arena, la historia de los jefes… todo estaba allí, incluida la ley y los tratados que se firmaban.

Gothi negó con la cabeza, Bocón suspiró. No había nada parecido a ese caso.

Astrid por otra parte, estaba furiosa, por estar sentada en la misma mesa que el asesino de sus padres.

-Como ven, es un caso único. Y este tratado afirma que Camicazi y yo estamos casados. –comentó alegre el jefe.

El ojiverde Haddock respiró con furia. Al paso del tiempo, y más después de ser nombrado jefe, había ganado carácter, sobre todo cuando lo que quería o a quienes amaba se hallaban en peligro.

-Deja de decir esas barbaridades. –estableció Hipo, poniéndose de pie, pero una mano de su madre logró calmarlo, haciéndole entender que era necesario que mantuviese la serenidad, pero la sonrisa victoriosa de Dagur sólo hacia alterarlo más, sin mencionar los comentarios que no dejaba de hacer.

-Señor Hipo, Berk siempre se ha caracterizado por cumplir los tratados, ni ser de estorbo para otros. Esta alianza no nos involucra, pero al tomar a la mujer del jefe, está yendo en contra de un tratado, ante los ojos del resto de las islas se verá mal. –comentó Jonh, uno de los jefes de los clanes, uno de los más longevos de la isla. –Aprecio a la señora Astrid tanto como el resto de Berk, sin duda estamos en deuda con ella y usted, pero si no cede ante este tratado…

-Los berserkers declararemos la guerra contra los Hooligans, sin la oportunidad de una tregua hasta que me entregues a mi esposa. –declaró el jefe desquiciado, quien escuchaba los consejos del viejo.

-Declares la guerra o no, tenemos dragones y jamás podrías vencernos. –advirtió Valka, que estaba igual de afectada por ver que sus "hijos" corrían peligro.

El jefe invasor se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo más de tres mil hombres preparados para vencer a esos reptiles, además, se ha hecho muy popular las maneras de entrenar a algunos. –comentó, mirando con afán al Alfa.

Astrid desesperó.

-No entiendo el afán que tienes de quererme llevar, Hipo y yo estamos casados desde hace seis meses. –comentó, enojadísima.

-Porque el sueño de mi abuelo fue que nuestras tribus se unieran. Riqueza y poder para gobernar.

-Los Bog Buglars dejaron de existir hace veinte años cuando unos piratas y un volcán explotaron. –irrumpió Gyda. –Además, yo sé bien que mi hermano y mi cuñada nunca pactaron que ya estaban casados.

-Para empezar, los sobrevivientes del ataque que mis sirvientes y yo hicimos se reunieron con el paso de los años. –comentó el pirata, dejando a Astrid boquiabierta, la tribu de su madre seguía viva, y no sólo eso, sino que también ese imbécil había sido el mismo que acabó con su aldea. –En busca de la isla que quedó destruida tras el volcán y los incendios. Desde entonces han sido nómadas, sin siquiera saber que su heredera se ocultaba en Berk. –comentó con enojo.

-Yo no conocía esa historia. Ni me oculto. No soy cobarde como tú, que asesina a sangre fría con tal de salirse con la suya–se defendió Astrid, al borde del cólera por el cinismo de esos dos hombres que habían destruido su vida.

-Entonces demuéstralo, y ven a la isla que te corresponde, con tu verdadero esposo. –siguió el pirata. –No seas como tu madre, que no quiso aceptar su destino, y aunque al final éste le ayudó, terminó por condenarte al mismo punto que ella no quiso.

-Eso no es verdad. –arremetió la rubia.

-¿Y por qué crees que eso dice aquí? –preguntó, señalando el viejo papel que Dagur sostenía.

Astrid trató de arrebatárselo, pero no lo logró.

-Ni loco te doy esto, hermosa. –expresó, dándole el papel a uno de sus sirvientes. –Si Camicazi no viene conmigo ahora, declaro la guerra a Berk por tener a mi esposa en secuestro, además que el resto de las islas me ayudarán.

-La mayoría de las islas son aliadas. –argumentó el jefe de Berk, después de que Chimuelo diera un rugido, defendiendo a su jinete y esposa.

-No si saben de la traición que cometió el jefe de la aldea.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿de qué traición? –preguntó Hipo, sin entender, moviendo sus brazos.

-Pues de que has mancillado a mi esposa en todos estos meses, siendo un obstáculo entre el pacto que si estableció hace más de veinte años.

Astrid rodó los ojos.

-Debe haber una forma de que esto se solucione.

Dagur estaba a punto de refutar nuevamente, pero la inteligencia y gran conocimiento de Valka, por ser la ex jefa, le hizo recordar ciertos acuerdos pasados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de ella? –preguntó Valka, a lo que el resto la miró extrañada. Respiró y volvió a hablar. –No es costumbre de Berk hacer esto, pero es una posibilidad, la aldea compra algo que es tuyo, Berk puede comprar a Astrid.

Esa información descolocó a Dagur, no sabía esa opción, si no actuaba rápido, podía salirse de camino sus planes meticulosos que había ideado con ayuda de _alguien_ durante meses. No iba a permitir que Hipo saliera ganando, no esta vez.

-Está bien, les venderé a Camicazi, la heredera de la extinta Isla Buglard.

La rubia sintió asco de ser tratada como un premio o mercancía, pero si con eso impedía que se fuera de su hogar, se mordería la lengua por unos momentos.

-Quiero al dragón Alfa y a todo su ejército de reptiles voladores. –comentó el esquizofrénico. –Quiero que Berk se quede sin sus dragones, a cambio les doy a Camicazi Hofferson.

Los siguientes segundos fueron los más lentos que Hipo había vivido en su vida. No quería una vida sin Chimuelo, pero tampoco podía vivir sin Astrid.

-La madera de Berk es una de las más resistentes que se conocen, el ganado, el oro… podemos darte cualquier cosa de esas. –alegó Bocón, quien se oponía a esa decisión.

-Ya dije el precio.

Hipo volteó a ver a su dragón, quien con sus ojos le comunicaba que estaría bien la decisión de quedarse con su esposa, volteó a ver a Astrid, y le pidió con los ojos que no hiciera una locura. Dejó de mirarlos a ambos, pero resultó peor, los líderes de los clanes abrazaban a sus dragones, con miedo a perderlos.

Hipo respiró hondo, iba a decir su decisión, pero otra voz la interrumpió.

-Está bien, Dagur. Tú ganas. Camicazi Hofferson irá contigo.

Los presentes en ese momento en el Gran Salón, vieron el valor de Astrid, y escucharon la tenacidad con la que habló, así hablaba siempre, pero Hipo descifró un gran e insoportable dolor en ella.

-No te adelantes Astrid, debe de pasar al menos una Luna para que se haga valido un divorcio. –trató de defender un líder del clan Valkirson, en realidad, trataba de obtener más tiempo.

-Es verdad, es para que… -la esposa del líder que había hablado, intentó dar las razones de la espera, que no era otra, más que esperar a que el ciclo que la mujer terminara, y de esa manera comprobar que no había un embarazo de por medio.

-El punto aquí, es que ellos no están casados. –alegó el líder, impacientemente.

Los líderes de los clanes de Berk, Gylda, Bocón, Valka, Astrid e Hipo se miraron entre ellos, tratando de obtener al menos una razón que impidiera esa decisión, pero el destino había decidido mucho tiempo atrás. Alguna prueba que pudieran obtener para cambiar los sucesos que estuvieran por ocurrir en las vidas de los jefes, pero no aconteció nada.

Hipo se sintió el peor hombre, no fue capaz de vencer lo que más amaba, ni lo que tanta felicidad le había dado.

-Si no hay más por decir, querida Camicazi, te recomiendo que empaques tus cosas más valiosas, porque nos esperan en mi isla.

.

.

El jinete de Chimuelo ni se atrevió a entrar a la casa a acompañar a su mujer… bueno… a Astrid, además de que Dagur no permitía que pasaran un tiempo a solas que la aldea entera exigía una explicación sobre la actitud que la rubia tuvo en cuanto salió del Gran Salón.

Quien sí entró a la casa fue Valka, ella tenía sospechas sobre el estado de la muchacha, y no iba a permitir que su amaba nuera se marchara de Berk llevando a su nieto dentro de ella.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró cuando obtuvo la autorización. A pesar de que lo disimuló bien, la mujer detectó una leve decepción cuando Astrid se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Hipo.

-¿Los sabías? –preguntó la rubia, guardando una blusa dentro de un morral.

-Sí… tus padres me contaron eso poco después de que llegaron a Berk, comentaron que habían firmado un acuerdo, pero no sabía que se trataba del matrimonio.

La rubia no dijo nada más, disponiéndose a cerrar la bolsa, de mala gana, que preparaba.

-Dejas muchas cosas. –observó Valka.

-Volveré, cuando logre demostrar que Dagur miente.

Valka sonrió ante su terquedad. Pero no tenía tiempo de distracciones, debía hablar con ella.

-Astrid, hay una clausula en todos los matrimonios acordados. –comentó la castaña, ante lo cual, Astrid prestó atención. –En caso de que una mujer, haya sido… infiel… y…

-¿Qué intentas decir? Yo no le fui infiel al estúpido de Dagur, Hipo es mi verdadero esposo. –comentó a acelerarse ante las aberraciones que su suegra decía.

-Lo sé, lo sé… lo que quiero decir es que, esa es una forma de anular un acuerdo nupcial, si hay alguna vida de por medio.

-¿Vida de por medio?

-Sí, es decir… un hijo como producto de esa infidelidad. Al menos son las excepciones que recordaba de años atrás. –comentó la mujer, yendo directo al grano. –No es que sea entrometida, pero… ¿tu sangre ha venido esta Luna?

Astrid abrió los ojos, no se imaginaba esa condición. Sin percatarse ella, ni tampoco Valka, la rubia se llevó una mano al vientre, suspirando.

-Ojala pudiera tomar ese pretexto, o que fuera verdad. –murmuró con dolor.

-¿Astrid?

-No Valka. No estoy embarazada.

-¿Segura? –la mujer esperanzaba que sí.

La rubia negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Al despertarme hoy en la mañana llegó mi sangre. –comentó con resignación.

-¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar.

Astrid la miró con incredulidad, claro que estaba segura que su menstruación había llegado, con dos días de retraso, pero igual de constante

-Lo siento, es que llegué a creer que podía ser una solución.

-Pues no, no lo es. No estoy embarazada, y quizá nunca lo estaré.

Escuchar esas palabras, pero más aún ser testigo de ese dolor en la rubia, le hizo perder muchas esperanzas, lamentablemente, el bebé que crecía, no podía darse a conocer, al menos no en ese momento.

.

.

Los aldeanos no podían creer la historia que Bocón estaba contando, algunos tenían sospechas por la menara la misteriosa en la que llegó Bertha acompañada de Erick, pero con el paso de los años olvidaron cualquier indicio de sospechas sin fundamentos.

¿Astrid era la heredera de otra tribu? Y peor… ¿casada con Dagur? Nadie en la isla sabía qué hacer o decir, ninguna historia de tenía ese tipo de precedentes, y menos del jefe. La aldea esperaba pacientemente en el muelle, que era el lugar en el que Astrid se despediría de los hooligans, pero antes, debía dar un último adiós a alguien sumamente especial es su vida.

Entró sigilosamente al establo, ya estaba atardeciendo, pues casi todo el día estuvieron allí en el Gran Salón, a la espera de un milagro, de una señal, de algo… pero nada llegó, sin saber que la única esperanza estaba dentro de ella. Dagur ya la esperaba con su flota, pero debía despedirse; sonrió cuando su dragona se enderezó para saludarla.

Llevó un poco de pollo y lo dejó en la canasta. Valka le había hecho el favor de dejar a Tormenta en su lugar.

-Hola chica. –saludó con tristeza, ubicándose al lado de ella para acariciarla. –Te traje un poco de pollo.

La dragona ni caso le hizo a su comida favorita, prefirió acercarse a su jinete y permitir que le diera un abrazo. En cuanto Astrid sintió que la Nadder recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, ella rodeó el cuello también, apretujándola para sentirla más cerca.

-Chimuelo ya te dijo que debo irme, ¿verdad? –preguntó para sí misma. La dragona le asintió con tristeza. –Pero será sólo por muy poco tiempo, porque demostraré que los tontos berserkers se equivocan. –dijo convencida, separándose de la reptil.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

Astrid dejó de hablar con su amiga cuando escuchó la voz que venía detrás de ella. Como si le diera miedo enfrentarse a algo superior a ella, se volteó de manera lenta, hasta que visualizó a Hipo.

-Encontraré una forma… algo conseguiré para demostrar que ese tratado es falso. –habló con terquedad y or

El castaño se acercó a ella a paso lento.

-Bocón examinó ese papel y las comparó con las firmas de tus padres en documentos antiguos… son las mismas Astrid.

-¡No!, mi tía Gylda dice que no. –reprochó más bien para autoconvencerse de algo, dando un golpe en el suelo con su pie, clara señal de enojo.

Hipo la tomó entre los hombros, se miraron a los ojos, y amos pudieron ver ese dolor que había en sus corazones. La rubia se perdió en las esmeraldas del hombre, y él en sus zafiros. Ella dejó de patalear y se refugió en los brazos de él, mientras que Hipo sólo la abrazó con desesperación. Maldición, cuando tenía quince años jamás pensó que la fuera a necesitar a ese grado.

-No quiero irme.

-No te vayas… podemos lidiar esta guerra… y ganarla. –le susurró, casi en una súplica.

Hofferson quería decir que sí, sentía que su corazón le rogaba quedarse, pero no lo escuchó, reprimió ese llamado, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Viste cómo los líderes que estaban en el Gran Salón abrazaron a sus dragones? –preguntó, recordando la escena, el jefe asintió sin comprender del todo. –No puedo permitir que ellos también pongan en peligro las vidas de ellos, ni de cada miembro de Berk. ¿Viste las flotas?, Hipo… ellos traen flores de dragón, raíz de dragón, armas que disparan agujas con ese raro menjurje que los pone a dormir… y hay un barco por cada hombre de Berk.

Hipo había visto todo eso y más.

-Sí.

-Los dragones no sólo nos van a defender, nosotros también debemos cuidar de ellos… es lo que aprendí de ti. –le dijo, comenzando a entrecortarse la voz. –Además, Berk se acaba de recuperar el ataque de hace un año, vamos, sabemos que fue demasiado fuerte, y puedo poner en riesgo, aparte, si Dagur llegara a tener el control de los dragones… sólo Odín sabe qué pasaría.

-Mientras no sea Drago…

Astrid rio un poco por la ironía con la que Haddock tomaba las cosas.

-No debiste adelantarte a lo que Dagur me preguntó. –reprochó.

-Tampoco podía ponerte entre esas opciones. Sé lo que Chimuelo, Berk y… también yo, significamos para ti. Elegir sólo te haría sentir culpable, así que… no te di opción. Sólo hice lo que Dagur realmente quería.

El castaño la volvió a abrazar, acarició su espalda por debajo de la capucha que él mismo le había regalado tiempo atrás. Respiró su aroma, se contagió de la tranquilidad y confianza en sí mismo que ella siempre le transmitía. La amaba demasiado, demasiado como para verla con otra persona.

-No quiero compartirte con nadie…–le susurró con dolor, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. -¿me entiendes?

Astrid bajó la mirada, asintiendo. –Y no lo harás. Te lo dije en la mañana después de nuestra boda, ¿lo recuerdas? –habló con seguridad, demostrando ese valor y autosuficiencia de siempre. –Tú siempre serás el único.

Hipo sonrió, burlándose interiormente de la pesadilla que le esperaba a Dagur. La rubia también sonrió.

-Si me quiere llevar, está bien… pero con todo lo que implica.

El jefe sonrió ante el orgullo de su esposa, sí, porque Astrid era su esposa, no importaba lo que un estúpido papel dijera. Sonrió tristemente, tomó el mechón rubio que cubría la frente de ella y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

-Te amo, no lo olvides, por favor.

Astrid quiso llorar, no se decían esas palabras todo el tiempo, por eso es que cuando lo hacían era sumamente especial.

-Yo también te amo.

No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que alguien la fueran a buscar, y no quería poner a Hipo en problemas. De repente, una idea alocada cruzó por la mente de la rubia. Miró a Hipo para asegurarse de lo que iba a decir.

-Sabes, tú mamá me dijo que una posibilidad de anular el matrimonio con Dagur es si… -comenzó, hablando rápidamente, procurando que no se le fueran las ideas.

-Si estuviéramos un hijo. –terminó Hipo, suspirando, y rascándose la cabeza. –También me lo comentó.

La rubia asintió con un poco de entusiasmo.

-Podríamos decir que lo estoy, ganaríamos un poco de tiempo mientras que… no sé… me embarazo.

A Hipo le pareció buena idea, pero no podía arriesgarse, no ahora que habían tomado una decisión.

-Sé que no estás embarazada, sé que tu sangré llegó porque vi manchitas en la cama cuando desperté.

Astrid se ruborizó, sin proponérselo le dio un peño golpe por eso.

-Pero podemos decirlo, nos creerán. –insistió, autoconvenciéndose que era una forma de salvarse.

Hipo trató de hacerle entrar en razón, sujetó sus brazos, descendiendo hasta que alcanzó sus delicadas manos. –Sí, nos creerían por unos momentos, hasta que pidan que alguna matrona te examine, y te aseguro que será una de ellos; descubrirán que tienes tu sangre, te tacharán de mentirosa y desleal, además… según las leyes de ellos, podrían incluso golpearte hasta la muerte o algún castigo, tanto a ti como a mí por intervenir en un acuerdo.

A Astrid no le importaba lo que le hicieran, pero no quería que lastimaran a Hipo, no había pensado en esa posibilidad; nuevamente se sintió devastada. Las pequeñas esperanzas se disolvieron tan pronto como llegaron.

-Tienes razón. –comentó derrotada. –A mí también me pareció loco, tu mamá me lo comentó, al principio me pareció mal, pero cuando te vi… pensé que no importaría.

-No seamos como ellos, defendámonos correctamente y te aseguro que dentro de poco tú volverás a Berk, como lo que eres, la segunda al mando… mi esposa.

-Es lo que más anhelo, que esto se aclare.

No esperaron más, realmente no podían, por lo que Astrid jaló a Hipo de la camisa y lo besó, comenzó lento, dulce, suave. Disfrutando de cada segundo y cada momento que les quedaba disponible antes de decirse adiós.

Ser jefes no era fácil. Siempre debían ver por los demás antes que por ti, un jefe protege a los suyos; pero ¿quién protege sus corazones?

El beso fue incrementando, Hipo rodeo la cintura de Astrid, ella su cuello, acariciando también su torso, soltando algunos suspiros entrecortados que se volvían más ansiosos cada momento. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar ni tampoco las palabras llenas de promesas. Querían disfrutar de todo lo que les fuera permitido, hasta el último momento, guardarlo en sus memorias y sacarlo durante los próximos días que estuviesen separados para poder sobrevivir a la agonía de no saber qué le ocurría al otro.

Sin que sus corazones lo desearan se fueron separando, hasta que sólo sus frentes quedasen juntas.

-Cuídate mucho, _babe_.

-Tú también_, mi lady. _

Un último corto y casto beso fue la despedida entre los dos.

Hipo se separó un poco más, liberando a Astrid de su agarre. Se desabrochó un botón que decoraba su chaleco y se lo dio.

-Es el que te di. –afirmó Astrid, recordando un Snoggletog cuando le regaló ese emblema con la cimera de la aldea.

-Sí. –confirmó, tomando su mano para colocarlo. –Para que no olvides Berk.

-Jamás podré hacerlo. Aquí se queda mi corazón. –sinceró, llevándose al pecho ese pequeño objeto.

El castaño sonrió por la manera tan linda en la que la rubia se expresó, pero se alarmó cuando vio que ella se quitaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo, deshizo las cintas que amarraban la piel, descubriendo lo que había debajo de ella. Se quitó el brazalete que portaba, se acomodó la prenda nuevamente y le entregó la esclava que llevaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Toma. –entregó, grácilmente.

Hipo negó incrédulo.

-Esa es tuya.

-Tienes razón, es mía, cuídamela, y me la das, hasta que volvamos a estar juntos. Porque lo vamos a estar. –aseguró mientras colocaba la pulsea en su mano, cerrándola.

Hipo la miró a los ojos.

-No, es tuya. ¿Recuerdas la leyenda?... debe estar con la esposa de jefe. –trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

_Camicazi_ sonrió con tristeza. –No lo soy, al menos no oficialmente.

-Por favor, Astrid. No hagas esto. –pidió, regresándola a su mano.

La vikinga no tuvo valor ni ganas de seguir intentando, la tomó en su mano de nuevo, ya vería cómo hacerle para dejarla con él.

-Prométeme que la tendrás contigo. –pidió el joven, con ojos implorantes.

Astrid por _segunda_ vez en su vida no tuvo idea de qué decir ante la promesa que Hipo le solicitaba. Se abalanzó nuevamente a él, pidiendo a gritos internos que el mundo se congelara en ese instante para no tener que separarse del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Estaba por decir algo, pero como de costumbre, alguien los interrumpió.

-Chicos… ¿están aquí? –se escuchó la voz de Valka.

Los mencionados se apartaron, sintiéndose un poco culpables.

-Sí mamá, estamos con Tormenta.

La mujer entró lentamente, también compartió la misma tristeza entre ellos emanaban con miradas dolorosas.

-La flota te está esperando, Astrid. Dagur se está poniendo más loco... los gemelos me dan un poco de miedo cuando Hipo les pidió que lo entretuvieran. –comentó, tratando de hacerlos reír, y lo logró.

-¿Acaso es eso posible? –ironizaron el castaño y la rubia al mismo tiempo.

En realidad compartían mucho más que el pensamiento. Lástima que Astrid creyera que no estaba embarazada, porque lo estaba, su mirada lo decía, y en su corazón es lo que más anhelaba, no sólo para que fuera una manera de impedir y romper su "matrimonio", sino para unirse por completo a Hipo… pero eso no pasaría, o al menos no mientras lo ignoraran.

Valka abrazó a Astrid, e incluso dejó caer una pequeña lágrima.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. –pidió mientras la acariciaba la cabeza.

-Tú también, Valka. Gracias por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Disfrutaron un poco más de ese abrazo fraternal.

-Cuida de Tormenta, por favor.

-Ni tienes que pedirlo.

-Y… también de Hipo.

Valka asintió, en el momento en que se separaron, se tomaron de las manos como último gesto de empatía.

Astrid le dio una última caricia a la Nadder –Me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero debes quedarte aquí, ayudando a Chimuelo. Además no voy a llevarte a un lugar donde siguen cazando dragones. –después se dirigió a Hipo, quiso decirle algo, pero sólo le sonrió, compartiendo ese guiño, la rubia no supo de qué otra forma decirle algo, así que sólo le dio un golpe en un costado, haciendo que los tres se rieran levemente. Salió del establo, siendo seguida por los Haddock.

-Es una mujer asombrosamente fuerte. –comentó la protectora de dragones, poniendo una mano en la espalda de su hijo, animándolo para que comenzara a caminar.

-No tienes idea.

.

.

El pueblo estaba en el muelle, seguían sin creer la historia del pasado de Astrid, en especial dos personas que estaban mudos ante conocer su _verdadera_ identidad.

Gothi se acercó, golpeó el piso levemente con su bastón, llamando la atención de todos, por lo que guardaron silencio. Comenzó a hacer unos leves dibujos pero que el viento, pronosticando una fuerte tormenta, se encargó de borrar. Al notar que ni Bocón alcanzó a leer lo que decía, se acercó a Astrid y al jefe invasor.

Pero, el desquiciado le golpeó, dejándola media aturdida.

-¡Oye!, no le hagas eso. –exigió Bocón, defendiendo a la anciana. El resto de Berk se enfureció.

-_Bla, bla, bla_. –el berserker movió su mano. –Vámonos _mi lady_. –dijo Dagur, extendiendo su mano para que la rubia entrara al barco, aunque lo dijo en voz baja, a la muchacha le hirvió la sangre, dio un aspaviento con su brazo, alejando su mano con violencia. Miró a todo Berk, que no dejaba ver la escena, de Gothi, tal vez ella intentaba decirles algo sobre romper el tratado, pero ya no pudo, porque la pobrecilla había quedado dormida ante el cansancio; y finalmente, con fortaleza admirable se abalanzó para entrar a ese galeón.

Dagur sonrió victorioso, alzó una mano junto a su ballesta.

-De regreso a nuestra isla. –declaró, haciendo que inmediatamente los barcos se pusieran en marcha, comenzaron a andar y tras un par de metros, un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo entre Hipo y Dagur.

Chimuelo miró a su jinete y le trató de animar, pero era obvio que ni el mejor de los vuelos lo haría contentarse. Le habían arrebatado algo que no podía reponerse con nada.

-Descuida, jefe de Berk, te enviaremos la invitación de la fiesta de nuestra boda, ¡porque volveremos a hacer una! –azuzó el desquiciado, tratando de abrazar a la rubia, pero la chica ni siquiera le permitió, le dobló el brazo y lo empujó contra el mástil. Todos los hooligans que vieron eso rieron de buena gana, casi olvidando la preocupación por el estado de Gothi.

Astrid e Hipo se siguieron mirando a lo lejos, hasta que fueron casi imperceptibles tras el horizonte. Cuando la lejanía borró incluso las altas y puntiagudas superficies de montículos rocosas de Berk y también los puntos flotantes de la armada, los jóvenes dejaron de ver la distancia inevitable entre los dos.

Anochecía rápido, Hipo dijo un par de palabras a la aldea, que ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud y se dispuso a ir a dar una vuelta. Para su sorpresa, cada berkiano que se topaba le demostraba respeto, evitando preguntarle algo que lo incomodara, actitudes que él valoró.

-Vamos, amigo… hoy más que nunca necesito volar. –dijo, una vez que todas las lumbreras de Berk se apagaron.

Lo montó y se fueron a una gran velocidad.

El Furia Nocturna llevó a su jinete alto en las nubes, jamás habían llegado tan arriba, incluso, sin saber por qué, le dolieron los oídos. Pero allí, lejos de todo. Lejos de las responsabilidades, del deber y de la carga tan honorable como dolorosa de ver por los demás antes que por sí mismo, gritó… no el nombre de nadie, ningún insulto, ni un solo reclamo… simplemente un desahogo ante una tarea que tiempo atrás no quiso tomar.

Aceptó ser el jefe con una condición… que Astrid lo apoyara siempre. Habían hecho un gran trabajo desde que comenzaron esa extraña relación que nunca tuvo nombre, con el tiempo, Berk los vio como una esperanza, pero ahora, ella no estaba a su lado. Esa promesa que se hicieron el día que Hipo le pidió que se casara con ella, la habían roto… estaba desecha, al igual que sus corazones. S

En esa triste noche, ambos enamorados se sintieron completamente solos. Ajenos a todo, ajenos a un amor que seguía latiendo en su interior. El mundo los creía separados, pero la realidad era que un lazo superior a todo los unía, y mantendría juntos hasta que volviesen a estar juntos.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero este capi me costó mucho en realidad, tanto por la complicada manera de plasmar los sentimientos y la cantidad de guiños que debo hacer para mis fics que tengo en mente jeje.

Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Pues lo que tanto temían ya ocurrió, ojala les guste el rumbo de la historia, de momento les adelanto que lo que llevo escrito de la historia, pues… se está poniendo muy _**Dark**_, (no ese _**Dark**_que aparece en mis fics de Digimon XD) pero los tintes dramáticos y de tragedia posiblemente superen a la película, por cierto, han visto el comunicado de Dreamworks?, estoy enojada por eso de que la película se estrenará hasta el 2017, bahh!

No me queda más que agradecer el inmenso apoyo que me dan, lamento no tener tiempo suficiente para responder sus reviews, pero realmente _**Cómo escuchar a tu corazón y Cómo romper un corazón **_de momento son mis prioridades en FF, creo que me faltaban unas pequeñas vacaciones del anime.

Gracias por su apoyo, esta historia es lo que es gracias a ustedes.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

_**Publicado: **__3 de septiembre de 2014_


	6. Respira profundamente

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: **Respira profundamente

"_A veces un verdadero amigo es sólo aquel que sabe lo que queremos decir cuando tratamos de hablar. _

_Alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, _

_y escucha con atención lo que estamos tratando de decir, y trata de comprender"._

Cómo evitar la maldición de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La respiración entrecortada, palabras ahogadas y el latir poderoso de sus corazones eran los ruidos que discretamente se escuchaban en esa noche de tormenta, acompañados también por ligeras y susurrantes palabras que amor que los recién casados se compartían._

_El joven apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amada, apoyándose con la otra en la cama, mientras que la chica se sostenía de su espalda. Y tras unos momentos durante los cuales, ambos alcanzaron el punto más alto de ese íntimo instante, el joven se dejó caer en el lecho, colocando a la rubia a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla._

_-Te amo, Astrid… siempre lo he… hecho… y siempre… lo haré._

_-Yo también, Hipo… incluso más. _

_No hacían falta las palabras para que ambos supieran el inmenso amor que se profesaban, y ese día, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, habían tenido la oportunidad de consumarlo, no sólo al casarse frente a la aldea, sino al entregarse por completo uno al otro._

_Hipo se acomodó un poco mejor para seguir sujetando a Astrid, cubriéndola con la manta, pero en el intento, algo le estorbó debajo de su cuerpo. La rubia lo miró curiosa, mientras él metía la mano detrás de su espalda, hasta que sacó aquel objeto que le incomodaba._

_-Mi pulsera… -musitó la vikinga recién casada. _

_El jefe se enderezó levemente mientras tomaba la mano derecha de ella para después abrochar ese brazalete, igual que varios meses atrás lo había hecho cuando le pidió que se casara con él._

_-Seguramente con… el movimiento se te habrá zafado. –infirió, algo ruborizado._

_-Sí, tal vez…_

_Ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, y corazones agitados._

_-De cualquier forma, yo mismo le haré otro broche para que se sujete bien, no quiero que la pierdas._

_-No lo haré. –comentó, recargándose de nuevo a un lado de Hipo. –Siempre la llevo debajo de la manga, ahora como me la quité… pues… se salió._

_El chico le besó la frente._

_-Es sólo que la esposa del jefe debe portarla, es como si fuera una…_

_-Una conexión entre el jefe, ella y Berk. –interrumpió la rubia. –Amé cada dato mientras me contabas la leyenda de esta historia. _

_Hipo sonrió. –Sólo no te la quites. Todas las esposas del jefe la han portado. Quiero que la tengas siempre contigo._

"_Porque curiosamente, el día que mi mamá se la quitó, fue cuando se tuvo que marcharse"._

_-Cuenta con ello. –prometió mientras se acurrucaba más hacia él._

_Después de un rato lo único que se escuchaba eran las apacibles respiraciones de los dos. Ya se habían detenido el tiempo suficiente para calmar sus emociones, Astrid estaba al lado izquierdo de Hipo, recargada en su pecho, siendo rodeada por uno de sus brazos, dándole leves caricias a su espalda, ambos, compartiendo un manto de tela que los cubría._

_-Gracias. –irrumpió la vikinga._

_-¿Por? –preguntó, volteando a verla._

_-Por todo. –respondió con una sonrisa que siempre derretía al chico. –Por hacerme tan feliz._

_Su esposo le besó la frente de una manera muy tierna._

_-No tienes nada qué agradecer, mi vida._

_Se abrazaron un poco más, sumergiéndose en un agradable silencio, hasta que la rubia soltó una risita traviesa._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Tú corazón. –dijo, volteando a verlo. –Aquí donde estoy se escucha a la perfección. –volviéndose a recargar sobre su pecho._

_-Pues escucha bien, porque tiene algo que decirte. _

_Astrid sonrió y le siguió el juego. –A ver…_

_Pegó su oído nuevamente y esperó._

_-Tum, tum… tum, tum… -dijo el hombre, haciendo que Astrid sonriera nuevamente._

_-Ay, pero que gracioso._

_-¿Qué? –reprochó, fingiéndose ofendido. –Mi corazón late gracias a ti. Tú me lo dijiste, que todo lo que busco está aquí, y tú estás allí._

_La rubia sonrió feliz nuevamente, ya le dolían las mejillas por sonreír tanto en el día. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho, acariciándolo con delicadeza, recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese día, en concreto, las últimas horas…_

.

.

Hipo tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro adormilado, trató de estirar su brazo para alcanzar a Astrid, seguramente acostada al extremo de la cama. Palpó la superficie, pero se equivocó terriblemente cuando sus dedos rozaron la orilla de ésta, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera estaba tibia, ni mucho menos, se emanaba el aroma de la rubia. Fue cuando abrió los ojos con pesar, no porque no quisiera seguir dormido, pero esos días habían sido verdaderamente difíciles de hacerlo, pues se había acostumbrado a despertar y ver a su rubia, no un lado vacío.

Incapaz de seguir recostado, se levantó, se echó a la cara un poco de agua que había en un contenedor para después arreglarse y bajar, empezando con las responsabilidades del jefe.

No hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostado, lo podía comprobar por el aceite de la vela que seguía algo tibia, la cual apagó justo en el instante en que estaba por dormirse. Seguramente traía unas ojeras terribles que revelaban la falta de sueño, o más bien dicho la falta de ganas de dormir… ¿para qué dormir si al despertar se esperaba una cruel realidad?

Sigilosamente salió, era demasiado temprano para que Chimuelo estuviera despierto, por lo que decidió caminar por Berk. Recordaba que de vez en cuando que su padre solía hacer eso, él le decía que caminar le relajaba, hubo un tiempo en el que lo acompañó, aunque lo hacía por obligación, debía admitir que en ocasiones le gustaba. Más tarde, cuando fue nombrado jefe, su mamá lo acompañaba, y después lo hizo Astrid…

Volvió a resoplar, volvió a pensar en ella, volvió a recordar lo miserable y humillado que se sentía.

Muchos es el pueblo lo veían con algo de lástima, todos extrañaban a Astrid, y eso que sólo habían pasado unos días, pero lo que Dagur dijo sí era cierto, la noticia del "falso" matrimonio entre la rubia y él se había expandido a velocidad asombrosa. Ante lo que en menos de un día, muchos líderes de islas vecinas llegaron de "visita" curiosamente con sus hijas casaderas; cosa que lo fastidio, pero haciendo uso de su diplomacia los despachó rápidamente, alegando que era un malentendido y que su esposa volvería pronto.

Tal vez había aprendido eso de la rubia, esconder sus sentimientos y sus deseos personales, claro, a menos que él quisiera mostrarlos. Pero debía admitir que estar así, era verdaderamente difícil.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico volteó y miró al hombre que le hablaba, lo reconoció de inmediato, no sólo por su voz, sino por el ruido que hacía su prótesis al caminar.

-Sí, Bocón, gracias. –comentó totalmente inanimado, casi como si fuera una marioneta controlada, y en realidad así se sentía, controlado por el destino que jugaba con su vida.

-¿Mal de amores? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Hipo rio con nostalgia, pues le recordó una pregunta que su padre le hizo tiempo atrás.

-¿Tan obvio soy?

El vikingo negó mientras se acomodaba una prótesis de su mano.

-No, es sólo que te conozco.

La charla no dio para más, porque ambos tenían responsabilidades, pero, Hipo tenía un argumento más que consultar.

-¿Has averiguado algo? –preguntó esperanzado.

Tenían la comisión de buscar algo de información o documentos que invalidara ese acuerdo nupcial, además de la palabra de Gylda.

-Nada aún, chico. –respondió. –Patapez y Patán fueron pero no traen nada nuevo, aun así volverán a irse en busca de nómadas de los buglars o algo que pueda ayudarlos.

EL chico asintió, conforme de momento.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, iré al Hangar, tu madre me dijo ayer que Tormenta se sentía mal, así que iré a ver qué le pasa.

Esa información tomó en desconcierto a Hipo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no come, no vuela, ni siquiera ha estirado sus alas.

Hipo se sintió fatal por saber que la dragona de Astrid estaba en esas condiciones, él mismo le había prometido que cuidaría de ella en su ausencia.

Se acercó a Bocón y tomó la cesta de pescado que llevaba.

-Iré yo, creo saber lo que le pasa.

Dicho eso, Hipo se dirigió al Hangar para visitar a la dragona.

Chimuelo lo llevó hasta allí porque ya se había despertado. Entraron, dirigiéndose al área del Nadder, y lo que Hipo observó, le partió el corazón. Tormenta estaba en el suelo, parecía controlada por alguna sustancia que en cierto momento le inyectaron para que quedara inconsciente.

El Furia Nocturna se aproximó a ella, acercando su cabeza con la de la dragona. Tormenta ni se inmutó, miró a Hipo y a Chimuelo, pero en definitiva no cambió su aspecto.

-Vamos chica, trajimos algo de comer. –comentó el jefe, acariciándola, creyendo que tal vez habría sido una buena idea haber llevado un poco de pollo.

Hipo vio en ella una gran soledad, igual a la que él sentía en su corazón.

-Hemos hecho de todo, pero no ha salido de ese lugar en tres días. –escuchó una voz detrás de él, para ver a Heather.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Hipo.

El castaño saludó, sólo con la cabeza, sin acercarse a la morena.

-Ayer estuve con Patapez tratando de animarla, pero nada funcionó. –expresó, acercándose a la dragona.

-Extraña a Astrid. –musitó con obviedad.

-Igual que tú, Hipo. –comentó, colocando una mano sobre su espalda, comprendiendo la difícil situación a la que se enfrentaba.

-Sí, bueno… también es obvio. –concordó incómodo, alejándose un poco de la chica.

Heather, suspiró por el "rechazo" de él, pero lo entendió a la perfección.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Ildri? –preguntó el jefe, cambiando de tema.

La vikinga se animó.

-Mucho mejor, Bocón y Patapez me han ayudado mucho, también tu mamá, la señora Valka es asombrosa.

El jefe se contagió de su sonrisa sincera.

-Me da gusto, espero que dentro de poco pueda volar otra vez.

-Yo también.

Como por arte de magia, la Nadder comenzó a enderezarse y a extender sus alas, tanto, que incluso la montura que aun llevaba salió volando. Chimuelo también empezó a dar saltos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa chica? –cuestionó el castaño.

Aun no terminaba de cuestionarse por el cambio bipolar de la dragona, cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

-Sabía que esto te animaría. –comentó la voz de Valka, que traía varias porciones de pollo, justo como las que su jinete preparaba, porque no sólo era pollo, también cierto tipo de pescado. –Astrid me dijo cómo prepararlo.

Heather sonrió al ver que la dragona al menos comía un poco, por lo que tomó la decisión de dejar solos a la madre y al hijo, no sin antes recoger la montura y todo lo que se cayó alrededor, para tratar de ayudar y ser recíproca en la hospitalidad que le brindaron. Mientras lo hacía, algo llamó su atención. Justo allí, algo lejos de la sección de Tormenta, estaba una exquisita alhaja, supuso que era de alguna vikinga, por mera curiosidad se la puso en su muñeca derecha, admirando la calidad con la que estaba hecha; recogió el asiento de montar y lo entregó, prometiéndose a sí misma, regresar esa pulsera en cuanto alguien preguntara por ella, lo que no sabía, es que esa era la misma que Astrid había dejado en una de las bolsas que Tormenta llevaba en su montura cuando se despidió.

-Iré con mi hermano, si necesitan algo de él, o de mí, no duden en pedirlo. –dijo, comenzando a retirarse.

Los Haddock la vieron marcharse.

-Me parece simpática. –comentó Valka, sin dejar de acariciar a la Nadder.

-Lo es. –coincidió el joven.

Valka trató de animar a su hijo, pero simplemente no podía, recordó lo mal que ella la pasó cuando se alejó de él y Estoico, no se imaginaba cómo es que Astrid la estaría pasando, al menos Hipo se sentía apoyado por ellos, pero… ¿y la rubia?, estaba prácticamente sola.

.

.

.

En el momento en que ella pisó tierra Berserker, un terrible escalofrío se apoderó de ella. Durante todo el viaje sintió asco, seguramente porque hacía mucho que ya no viajaba en barco, y menos distancias largas, pensó que ese viaje de horas, pudo haber hecho en mucho menos de la mitad del tiempo si sólo hubiesen viajado en dragones.

Cuando se presentó ante los berserkers sintió repulsión, ya tenía preparada una fiesta, como si supiera que ella diría que sí. Dagur estaba feliz, a todo el que veía, la presentaba como su esposa, trataba de tomarla por la cintura, y en más de una ocasión, intentó besarla, pero claro que ella lo apartaba violentamente y con un golpe, lo cual, según el jefe, lo emocionaba más.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. –señaló Dagur, mientras abría la puerta de una construcción.

A diferencia de Berk, la casa del jefe no era echa de madera, sino de piedra rugosa y oscura, justo como el Gran Salón. Hacía mucho tiempo que había estado allí, por lo que al entrar, recordó que tenía muchas de habitaciones, parecía que en vez de choza, era un palacio modesto.

-Nuestra habitación está por allá. –indicó el camino, Astrid, a regañadientes, subió por las escaleras, detrás de un pasillo, era de lo más privado, podría asegurar que nadie la escucharía. Incluso una sádica idea pasó por su mente: nadie escucharía a Dagur gritar mientras ella lo mataba.

-Ni loca pienso dormir contigo, Dagur. –estableció, cruzándose de brazos.

-La mujer del jefe debe dormir con él. –provocó, acorralándola contra una pared.

Astrid lo empujó fuertemente, apartándolo hacia un lado.

-Yo no soy tu esposa, y mucho menos tu mujer. –enfrentó, cruzándose de brazos.

El desquiciado la miró furioso, pero para asombro de ella, se contuvo, alejándose de la rubia.

-Está bien, será como tú digas, _lady mía_. Verás que tarde o temprano, vendrás corriendo a mis brazos.

La vikinga rio ante el comentario.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó con ironía.

El líder sonrió con malicia y provocación mientras abría la puerta y empujaba a Astrid hacia adentro de la habitación.

-Para buscar consuelo ante la muerte de tu Nadder y de Hipo.

La rubia abrió los ojos, enfureció y se lanzó contra él, pero lo único que logró es darse contra la madera, porque la puerta ya se había cerrado.

-Allí te quedarás hasta que aprendas a ser una buena esposa conmigo, Camicazi.

Lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe desde el otro lado de la cerradura. Dagur sonrió victorioso, la primera parte de su plan, comenzaba a dar resultados.

-Dale esto al pirata. –entregó una bolsa con runas de oro y plata. –Dile que esto cubre mi parte del trato, y que no se aparezca de nuevo por aquí.

-Sí, jefe. –comentó el sirviente vikingo

En cuanto se marchó, dio otra instrucción con voz baja.

-Sólo dos personas pueden entrar, su dama de compañía y yo. Nadie más entra, y mucho menos sale. Así muera dentro de ese cuarto, pero sobre mi cadáver ella sale de allí, a menos que sea para cumplir sus obligaciones. –demandó.

Dicho eso, Dagur dio media vuelta y se fue satisfecho con los logros de ese día. –Ya veremos quién gana, Hipo. Tú te quedaste con tu Furia Nocturna y tu aldea… yo me quedo con tu mujer.

.

.

De esos hechos, ya había pasado varios días. La nueva forma de vida dejaba mucho a qué desear por parte de Astrid. En casi dos semanas no había probado bocado y esas decisiones comenzaban a mostrar efectos en su organismo.

En cuanto la rubia mucama entró a la habitación, vio la misma escena de los últimos días.

-Buenos días, Camicazi… Astrid en realidad.

-No tienen nada de buenos, Sotma. –indicó la otra rubia.

La mucama, llamada Sotma; misma con quien años atrás había establecido una relación de amistad, se acercó a la hooligan.

-Debes comer, te hará daño. Llevas dos semanas casi sin probar nada. –insistió.

-No tengo hambre. –respondió, desviando la mirada. Sin embargo un ruido extraño, proveniente desde el interior de una de las rubias llamó la atención.

-Sí, pues… tu estómago no dice eso. –comentó divertida, tras escucharse las tripas de ella. –Anda, come. –Sotma acercó la bandeja con el desayuno.

Por más terca que ella fuese, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía comer. Si quería regresar a Berk, tendría que hacerlo sana y en sus cinco sentidos, además, si seguía así, la única dañada sería ella, o al menos eso creía, porque también dependía de ella su bebé.

Sotma la dejó comer tranquilamente, mientras que ella acomodaba las cosas que traía.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó mientras mordía un pan.

La rubia respondió, sacudiendo un vestido.

-Te lo mandaron. Es un regalo de bodas.

Al escuchar eso, Astrid se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Quién lo mandó? –preguntó curiosa, tocándolo. Era muy bonito, color rojo, de manga larga con detalles de oro, nada opulento, pero que dejaba claro que quien lo vistiera, tenía un cargo importante.

-No sé, los guardias sólo me dijeron que te lo diera.

-Pues no pienso usarlo.

En eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse, mostrando a Dagur y a una chica que venía enojadísima.

-Hola _lady mía_, ya han pasado bastantes días, así que es tiempo de celebrar oficialmente nuestra boda. –comentó emocionado.

Cuando el desquiciado habló, Astrid mordió su labio a punto de reírse.

-Dijiste que estábamos casados, ni creas que soy tan tonta como para casarme y renovar algo inexistente.

-No, preciosa, inexistente el matrimonio que tuviste con Hipo, a propósito, él y algunos miembros de Berk vendrían a celebrar la fiesta de veinte años de casados, mandé la invitación, y ¿qué crees? Afirmaron su presencia.

La berkiana, quien se encontraba tomando un poco de agua, dejó caer accidentalmente el vaso tras escuchar esa noticia.

-Así que mi rayo de sol, ese vestido lo mandó traer mi hermana desde muy lejos, más allá del archipiélago. Te recomendaría que lo uses y me ayudes a todos a presumir la belleza que tengo por mujer.

Astrid se contenía a abalanzarse sobre él y matarlo, después de todo, había testigos y podían acusarla de traición.

-Esta noche te espero a cenar, así que ponte más hermosa de lo que eres, porque vendrán a vernos algunos líderes de los clanes. –finalizó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Las tres mujeres que quedaron en la habitación resoplaron al mismo tiempo.

-En serio que no sé cómo puedes quererlo. –comentó Astrid, acercándose a Karena, ésta se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi hermano, no siempre ha sido así.

-¿Y desde cuándo acá cambió? –preguntó, curiosa, no creyendo lo que se le decía.

La castaña de ojos grises suspiró, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

-Cuando pierdes a alguien, tu vida cambia. –comentó, triste.

Astrid estaba a punto de preguntar algo de nuevo, pero un fuerte mareo la hizo sostenerse de algo.

-Esto te pasa por no comer. Deja de ser terca y empieza a pensar en ti.

Era obvio que no le gustaba que la regañaran, pero debía admitir que Sotma tenía razón. La conyugue del jefe se sentó y siguió comiendo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más, Astrid? –preguntó la rubia mucama.

La mencionada resopló.

-Salir de aquí. No pertenezco a este lugar.

-Yo también lo sé, Astrid. Intenté convencer a mi hermano, pero está obsesionado en que eres su esposa… y de cierta forma lo eres.

-Mis padres jamás firmaron ni pactaron eso. –renegó, apretando sus puños.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó la rubia mucama.

Hofferson se mordió el labio y sujetó el medallón de Bog Buglar que tiempo atrás perteneció a su madre.

-Yo no sabía esa historia hasta poco después de que me casé con Hipo. Ni tampoco Dagur sabía quién era yo hasta que vio este medallón cuando fue a atacarnos hace seis meses. Pero la versión de mi tía Gylda es que mis padres no aceptaron. Debe de haber un error allí. –defendió.

Karena se acercó a la rubia, claro que le gustaría que ella fuese su cuñada, era una mujer hecha y derecha que sin duda centraría a Dagur durante dirigir a la aldea.

-Te prometo que te ayudaré a ti y a Hipo en esto. –prometió la hermana del jefe. –Lo hice hace tres años, y lo volveré a hacer.

La manera decidida en la que habló, impactó a la misma Sotma, le daba gusto ver que su amiga no era más esa chica que bajaba la cabeza para todo lo que su hermano de dijese.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás? –preguntó.

-Primero que nada, darte la oportunidad de que hables con Hipo.

Astrid sonrió agradecida, confiando en su "cuñada".

.

.

Hipo miró el galeón que se alejaba. Su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, apoyando la decisión que había tomado, le sonrió y después se montó en Brincanubes.

Él hizo lo mismo, pero en Chimuelo.

-¿Acabas de dejar ir a esas valkirias que prácticamente estaban a tus pies? –preguntó Brutacio, sin creerse que despreciara a las bellezas que acababa de dejar ir. -¿Es en serio?

El castaño rio, esa pregunta de "¿Es en serio?" se la habían hecho en muchas ocasiones, y curiosamente, siempre decía la misma respuesta.

-Sí.

-No entiendo eso. –resopló el gemelo, retomando el vuelo con su dragón y su hermana.

-Ay, Tacio… es que tú no has estado enamorado. –dijo Brutilda, dándole un golpe, el cual hizo reír a Hipo. –Cuando encuentres a tu _lady_, entenderás que por más mujeres que te pongan frente a ti, no podrás mirarlas igual.

A Hipo le pareció tierna la comparación que hizo, sin duda, esa chica había madurado y mostraba facetas asombrosas, sinceramente, le gustaría que ella fuera la _lady _de Patán, pero dejando de lado eso, le fastidiaba que llegaran de otras islas con mujeres, ofreciéndolas como si fuesen mercancía. ¿Acaso los padres no las valoraban?, porque algo le decía que si él llegaba a tener una hija, seguramente evitaría que nadie que fuese indigno de ella le hablara.

En fin, el punto es que estaba harto de esa situación, sólo había pasado poco tiempo y ya salían con sus cosas. Incluso, uno que otro hooligan le había dado indirectas sobre sus hijas.

No le dio tiempo de perderse en sus dilemas, porque apareció Rompecráneos, trayendo consigo a Eret y a su hermana.

-Acaba de llegar esto, Hipo. –entregó Eret. –Es de… Berserker.

Rápidamente, el jefe abrió el rollo de papel. Leyó a velocidad asombrosa y trató de digerir lo que indicaba.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Patapez, que también llegaba.

Hipo cerró los ojos, tragó duro, respiró profundamente, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos masoquistas.

-Es un invitación para mí y algunos miembros de mi equipo, para… la fiesta de bodas de Dagur… y _Camicazi_. –informó.

Todos se vieron entre sí, perdían las esperanzas de que su amiga volviera, porque celebrar una fiesta, era el punto final que se le podía dar.

-¡Sí!, ¡Genial!, una fiesta, sacaré mis mejores ropas. –celebró Brutacio, buscando la aprobación de todos, pero al recibir miradas recriminadoras, y un golpe por parte de Eret, trató de enmendar su error. –Es decir… me iré con esta ropa, es bonita, después de todo, ¿no?

Sólo dejó de hablar hasta que Brutilda le puso la mano en la boca.

-Si no quieres ir, es entendible. –apoyó Heather, comprendiendo que no le gustaría ver a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro.

Hipo miró hacia el horizonte, cerró los ojos y pensó detenidamente lo que ocurría.

-Oh, por supuesto que voy. Si no quieren ir conmigo, está bien, pero yo sí voy. –habló decidido, animando a la pandilla que estaba allí. –Quien quiera ir, que prepare su dragón, en dos días nos vamos.

"_Por ti, mi lady, lo que sea… incluso aguantar al imbécil de Dagur"._

Tal vez, tendrían la oportunidad de verse, hablar y decirse una vez más cuánto se necesitaban.

.

.

Valka veía a su hijo mucho más animado que antes.

Claramente estaba triste por la fiesta que se haría en honor a Dagur y Astrid, pero él confiaba ciegamente en la rubia. Y tenía demasiadas ganas de verla. Por lo que la jinete de dragones también iría, quería asegurarse que su nuera estuviera bien.

-Ahora vuelvo. Iré con los chicos a arreglar algunas cosas sobre la vigilia. –comentó el jefe, levantando su plato.

-Claro, yo le daré una última vuelta a Tormenta, quizá quieras llevarla para que vea a Astrid, ¿te parece?

-Excelente, la verdad es que no lo había pensado. –Hipo no ocultaba su sonrisa, todo lo relacionado a su amada era perfecto.

Valka salió de la choza para ir directo al hangar y poder darle a Tormenta una buena noticia.

Al llegar a uno de los puntos de vigilia, bajó de Chimuelo. Notó que no había nadie, a excepción de Heather. Apreció que estaba muy bien y tranquila jugando con su dragona, la cual, gracias a los cuidados, estaba mejor y dentro de poco podría volar.

-Vaya que veo a Ildri mucho mejor, ¿no?

La castaña se sintió algo asustada porque no se esperaba la aparición tan repentina, sí habían quedado todos de verse para discutir la situación de la vigilia, pero no esperaba a Hipo tan pronto.

-Así es. –coincidió. –Berk es mucho más asombroso de lo que recordaba.

-Sí, algo hay de eso.

-Por cierto, no había tenido tiempo que decirte que lamento mucho lo de tu padre. –comentó la huésped, llevándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja, cuando lo hizo, colocó una mano sobre su espalda en señal de duelo, ante lo que Hipo se incomodó un poco.

-Gracias, Heather. –comentó nervioso el chico, ante lo cual alejó su mano, la tomó delicadamente, tratando de no ser brusco, pero al final, cuando sujetaba la mano de ella, algo que reflejó la luz de las lumbreras en la muñeca de ella, llamó su atención.

Con un poco más de fuerza, al grado de empezar a lastimarla, provocando incluso una mueca de dolor, tanto que la dragona comenzó a alarmarse ante la violencia, pero fue calmada por Chimuelo, quien curiosamente era la primera vez que utilizaba el dominio para aplacar a un dragón; encaró a la castaña con enojo e indiganación.

-¿Qué pasa, Hipo? –cuestionó asustada.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta pulsera? –preguntó con una mirada furiosa.

-La… la encontré.

-¿Dónde? –exigió.

-En el hangar, hace unos días. –respondió, sin creerse su actitud.

-¿Por qué no la regresaste?

-Pregunté a varias personas que si sabían de quién era, a algunos se les hizo familiar, pero nadie… pudo decirme a quién le pertenecía.

-Quítatela. –ordenó, soltándole la mano. –O te la quito yo.

En ese momento, llegó el resto de la pandilla. Quienes habían escuchado los gruñidos de los dragones, sin creerse del todo lo que pasaba, era raro ver a Hipo con esa actitud violenta.

Heather, asustada, comenzó a desabrocharse el brazalete, temblorosa lo entregó a Hipo.

-No eres digna de portar esta alhaja.

-¿Por qué es tan importante? –preguntó Eret, acercándose a su hermana.

Hipo respiró profundamente, tratando de contener la tranquilidad, y claro, también de apaciguar su loco corazón.

-Es de Astrid. Es muy importante, significa algo especial.

-Sí, pues veo que la cuida bastante. –ironizó el ex trampero.

-No te burles de mí.

-No lo estoy haciendo, sólo digo que exageras tu manera de actuar, mi hermana no sabía nada de eso, ni yo tampoco, y la manera en que la trataste no es la forma en la que un jefe se dirigiría a uno de los suyos. –retó, celoso y enojado por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar a su consanguínea.

Dragones y vikingos estaban callados, ese enfrentamiento entre Eret e Hipo los había dejado atónitos.

-¿Cuánto a que si se pelean gana Eret? –empezó Brutacio, apostándole.

-Será mejor que te calles. –aconsejó Patapez.

Hipo comenzó a recapacitar, en especial después de que vio a Heather bastante afligida, no se había dado cuenta de las acciones que estaba cometiendo, pero sin duda debía recapacitar.

-Patapez y Gorgontúa se quedan a la vigilia, mañana les digo cómo queda el siguiente rol, vayan a descansar. –estableció, moviendo sus brazos, tratando de calmar a todos.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Hipo montó a Chimuelo y se dedicaron a marcharse.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a Hipo así. –comentó Brutilda.

-Ni que lo digas, sea lo que signifique esa joya, debe ser muy fuerte para que él reaccionara de esa manera. –agregó Patán, coincidiendo con la rubia. –Un día te llenaré de mil joyas, princesa.

Los demás comenzaron a adelantarse en caminar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Patapez, notando que la chica se sujetaba la parte baja del brazo.

Por alguna razón, le afectó mucho saber que ella corría peligro.

-No es nada. –mintió. –Fue mi culpa por no darle a él la pulsera, no creí que fuera de Astrid, la encontré tirada, es la verdad.

Ver los ojos llenos de temor a ser rechazada nuevamente le llenó de ternura, ante lo que sonrió.

-Te creo, Heather, pero Hipo ha andado muy vulnerable por todo esto. Tratemos de entenderlo.

-Sí, gracias Patapez, has sido muy amable conmigo. –agradeció la chica.

Tanto ella como Eret se alejaron un poco, tras despedirse de Ingerman, quien haría el trabajo de centinela esa noche, para dirigirse a la choza que Hipo y Astrid les habían dado.

-¿Cuándo les diremos? –preguntó la castaña, entrando a la cabaña.

-¿Sobre qué?

Heather resopló abatida y con culpa. –Bien sabes a qué me refiero, de que tú y yo… somos…

Eret dejó encima de un mueble su espada, apoyó las manos en la mesa y bajó su cabeza.

-No lo sé. Viste cómo reaccionó Hipo con algo relacionado a Astrid, ¿qué diría si se entera que nuestros padres y nosotros somos…?

-Que somos de la extinta tribu Bog- Buglar, y que Bertha era nuestra jefa.

.

.

.

_-Hijo, quiero que le des esta pulsera a Astrid cuando le pidas que se case contigo. _

_-Ay, papá pero es muy pronto para que…_

_-Sólo… sólo prométemelo, ésta ha pasado de generación en generación aquí en Berk. –la entregó con entusiasmo._

_Hipo sabía la historia detrás de esa pulsera, sabía que le pertenecía a su madre y a muchas otras jefas del pasado._

_-Papá, yo…_

_-Sólo… sólo promételo. _

_Ver la cara esperanzadora de su padre, así como la emoción que desprendía, le hizo acceder, sólo asintiendo._

_-¡Sí!, ¡Ese es mi hijo!_

_Dicho, lo anterior, Estoico abrazó efusivamente al muchacho, estrujándolo por los aires._

.

Hipo sonrió con nostalgia recordando ese momento con su padre. Ese día, en el que Estoico le contó sobre su madre, cuando Hipo le informó que él y Astrid estaban oficialmente en una relación, con la esperanza de casarse algún día.

Recordó con dolor la cara esperanzadora de él y la alegría que le causó, tanto que le dio el máximo tesoro material que le quedaba de su amada, porque el primero era él. Pero él ya no pudo decirle que unos días antes de que él le pidiera ser jefe de Berk, Hipo le había dado la pulsera a Astrid, bajo la promesa de casarse cuando estuvieran "listos".

Lástima que él no estuvo en la pedida de mano, ni en los acuerdos, ni mucho menos en la boda. Sólo esa pulsera que tiempo atrás, él también le dio a su mamá.

Algo que había aprendido de su padre era a mantener la calma frente a la adversidad, él respiraba profundo, cerraba los ojos, y después tomaba decisiones… al menos por lo regular.

Intentó hacer lo mismo. Respiró… volvió a hacerlo… y una última vez… pero no dio resultado, necesitaba sacar algo dentro de sí. Un fuerte grito, un sollozo, algo, lo que fuera, pero lamentablemente nada resultaba.

Apretó esa pulsera, pidiendo que Astrid apareciera allí a su lado, pero sabía que era imposible. Tenía tantas ganas de ir por ella, de traerla y matar a cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, pero el deber con Berk, y mantenerlo seguro debía ser mayor que las ganas de estar con ella, al menos hasta que pudiera comprobar que ese matrimonio era falso.

Chimuelo se acercó a él, colocó su cabeza a manera de poderle dar golpecitos en la espalda.

-Gracias Chimuelo, sé bien que he andado insoportable… es sólo que no me hago a la idea de… de sentirme solo, otra vez.

El dragón Alfa entendió al jefe, pues a pesar de tener a todos los dragones y una aldea que lo quería… realmente necesitaba a alguien más de su especie para sentirse completo.

Chimuelo hizo algunos soniditos más que animaron a Hipo, al menos un poco.

Respiró por última vez, pensando que de esa forma las cosas serían más sencillas.

-Gracias por escucharme y entenderme, sin duda eres mi mejor amigo.

_Mi lady… ¿cómo estarás?_

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, quería publicar desde la semana pasada, pero debido a que tuve algunos problemillas personales me vi en la necesidad de tomar un respiro (de allí viene el nombre del capi XD) y ordenar las ideas, y de repente, el capi se escribió solo, tanto que tuve que quitar muchas escenas que las iré poniendo en otros capis, e incluso fics _(Tengo en mente un spin-off) _

Ya vimos que Astrid la está pasando nada bien en esas semanas que ha estado en Berserker, y aquí se mostraron dos personajes más, Karena, hermana menor de Dagur, y Sotma, una trabajadora de Berserker, ambas tienen una "amistad" con Astrid, porque convivieron con ella en _Cómo romper un corazón _(Sí, algún día lo subiré).

¿Y qué tal eso de que Eret y Heather son de la isla Bog-Buglar? Se me ocurrió de pronto y sirve que les doy un papel un poco más importante.

Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya superé los 100 reviews y para mí eso es muy especial porque es un nuevo record para mí. Lamento si no tengo la oportunidad de responder, pero créame que una de las razones por las que este fic es mi prioridad ha sido por el apoyo que ustedes me dan.

También aprovecho para comentar que a partir de este capi, pues… empezaré a tratar temas mucho más maduros y fuertes, será algo con tintes violentos y complicados, no cambiaré el rating porque no habrá contenido que amerite esa clasificación, pero sí se nombrarán, y lo que menos quiero es herir las ideas o creencias de alguien, así que están avisados.

Espero de todo corazón que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **30 de septiembre de 2014


	7. Sé paciente

**Hola, hola!**

Aquí **Amai do** reportándose con un nuevo capi.

De casualidad han visto la serie Once_ Upon a Time?_

La verdad es que me he vuelto fan de ésta que mencioné, inconscientemente estaba copiando el formato de uno de los episodios, me refiero a dar saltos en el tiempo, es decir, _**flashbacks**_ con sucesos que ocurren en el presente, justo como lo hago con mis fics de _Digimon Adventure_.

Espero que de esa manera, al menos pueda dar respuesta a varias interrogantes que han ido sucediendo.

No creo que sea muy lioso, pero si lo llega a ser, sólo deben saber que los _flasbacks_ están en _cursiva_ y son elucidaciones a las acciones y actitudes que toman los personajes, cabe mencionar que algunas escenas son parte de otros fics de mi autoría que pronto verán la luz. (_LapublicidaddeAmainoesmala_)

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: **Sé paciente

_No puedes luchar contra el tiempo mismo, _

_matar los minutos y las horas con tu espada, _

_ni limpiar los segundos de sangrado en la camisa. _

_El tiempo no se puede combatir, sólo esperar._

Cómo robar la espada de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

Dagur se vio en el espejo.

Vio claramente su torso y sus brazos.

Antes le gustaba ver y admirar las cicatrices que tuviera en el cuerpo, al grado de inventar historias sobre cada una de ellas; pero en esos días, no tenía cicatrices nuevas, sólo moretones que no eran de otra cosa más que de los empujes y golpes que _Camicazi_ le daba, pero, al ser esa la tercer semana desde que la rubia arribó, la situación comenzaba a desesperarle y hartarle que no consiguiese nada con la rubia.

No le había sido nada barato conseguir todo lo que tenía.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando la puerta se abrió, lo que asustó al desquiciado.

-Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar, tú no eres el jefe. –reclamó, colocándose sus ropas.

-Aquí no eres nada sin mi ayuda. –dijo el hombre robusto que entró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a informarte personalmente que en algunas semanas más, tu dragón estará lo suficientemente preparado para retar a cualquiera.

Dagur sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Excelente. Retaremos al Alfa, y ahora sí, podré seguir con mi plan. –juntó sus manos, friccionándolas mientras hablaba.

Sin embargo, ante ese nuevo comentario, el hombre se enfureció, y con su brazo bueno, alzó al berserker en el aire, tomándolo del cuello.

-¿Tu plan?

Ante esa muestra de violencia, Dagur se asustó.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz, no hace falta repetirte lo que le hice a tu… -comenzó el extraño.

-Sí, sí, yo lo sé. –se separó también con su fuerza. –No hace falta que me lo repitas a cada rato, de no ser por el dragón y tus tácticas, hace mucho que te habría matado. –comentó, apuntando con su ballesta.

-Es probable, pero tanto tú como yo, tenemos algo en común… nuestro odio y sed de venganza contra Berk.

El hombre sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano al berserker, éste, accedió a regañadientes, jamás perdonaría que él hubiese matado a dos personas que eran sumamente importantes en su vida; pero si quería deshacerse del hooligan, y también hacerlo sufrir, debía olvidarse de su dolor y enfocarse ante lo que realmente deseaba: vencer a Hipo en todo.

-Sólo unas semanas y el dragón que tenemos podrá vencer al mismo Alfa.

.

.

.

-Todo listo para mañana en la noche. –informó Patapez, inspeccionando las monturas de los dragones y ciertas provisiones que había preparado para la ocasión.

-Muchas gracias, Patapez.

-Ni lo agradezcas, por verte así de animado otra vez, lo que sea. –sonrió el mejor amigo humano del chico.

Hipo sonrió de nueva cuenta, tomando una montura que sabía de sobra a quién pertenecía.

-¿La de Tormenta?

-Sí, dijo mientras la agarraba. Si todo sale como he planeado, Astrid vendrá de regreso a Berk. –informó, esperanzado.

Patapez, que estaba trabajando allí, no se creyó lo que le decían.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. –respondió el jefe, sin ninguna duda.

-Pe… pero ¿cómo?

-Estando allá buscare entre la gente alguna forma de conseguir información, comprobaré que el documento que Dagur tiene es falso y traeré a mi esposa de vuelta.

-Suena fácil, Hipo, pero tal vez… ¿no has pensado que Dagur está preparado?, digo, él sabe bien que irás y lo que quiere es provocarte, y si le das una oportunidad, incluso podría matarte.

-Que lo intente, pero si algo me pegó Astrid, fue a hacerme terco y obstinado. Gylda dice claramente que ni Bertha ni Erick firmaron el acuerdo nupcial, y yo tampoco lo creo, así que debo buscar entre el archivo de Berserker alguna información que sea valiosa o importante sobre esas fechas en las que...

-Hipo no puedes. –interrumpió el vikingo regordete.

-¿Qué?

-Dagur estará vigilándote todo el tiempo. Tendrá guardias y centinelas, y… y… ¿has visto sus armadas y flotas?, por algo le dicen el desquiciado.

-Debo intentarlo.

-¿Y desperdiciar el tiempo buscando algo que tal vez no encuentres, en lugar de estar con Astrid? –retó.

Hipo quedó callado por unos segundos.

-Es la única opción.

-No. –negó el de la Gronckle. –Tienes más opciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ingerman sonrió, le encantaba que lo tomaran en serio.

-Dale a Dagur un blanco fácil para vigilar. –comentó, como si fuese lo más obvio. –Él quiere verte a ti, estar provocándote, y que lo veas con Astrid. Si te quedas todo el tiempo con él en la fiesta, focalizará su poca y casi nula atención a ti…

-Dejando de lado a los guardias de otros lados… ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? –se autopreguntó el jefe, pareciéndole una idea asombrosa.

No hubo tiempo de hablar más porque Hipo tenía que ir a otras partes de Berk, por lo que le dejó encargado a Patapez que siguiera con la preparación de la armada área para Berserker.

Patapez revisó una vez más esa montura, para dar aviso a los jinetes que estaban listas y llevarlas a los respectivos dragones.

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó una voz.

El timbre no sonaba familiar, pero fácilmente podía sobresalir de todos los que había escuchado.

En las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a escucharlo, y cabe mencionar, que en cierta medida, le agradaba oírlo debido a la paz que le transmitía. Volteó a verla, y le causó ternura hacerlo, pues se veía algo nerviosa y preocupada, justo cuando habló con ella más de seis años atrás.

.

.

_-Asegúrate que no escape. –comentó Astrid, empujando a Heather a la celda._

_La castaña cayó, pero de inmediato se enderezó tratando de salir. _

_-¡Por favor!... escúchenme. –suplicó la delincuente. –Ustedes no saben… todo esto lo hice porque…_

_-Porque te creías más lista que nosotros, pequeña inocencia. Pero conmigo no puedes. –enfrentó la rubia. –No te saldrás con la tuya. _

_Astrid se cruzó de brazos y le encaró por detrás de la reja._

_-Astrid, ¡Por favor! –pidió, pasando la barrera y tocando el brazo de la rubia. –Por favor, déjame ir…_

_La hooligan se zafó con superioridad. –Ni creas, señorita. Eres un fraude._

_La castaña bajó su mirada, apenada. _

_-Vigílala. –ordenó al rubio. –Iré con Hipo_

_La rubia salió de esa celda, dejando al jinete de Gongontúa a cargo. Patapez estaba enojado, molesto, nervioso por la acechante amenaza de esa situación, pero muy dentro de él, en especial, estaba triste y decepcionado, pues muy en el fondo, se había creído esa farsa._

_-Patapez, no entienden… si no regreso con los marginados…_

_-¿No podrás disfrutar de gloria por ser tú quien robó el libro de Dragones?_

_-No es eso, si me permitiesen explicarles que…_

_-¿Que mentiste, utilizaste, engañaste y jugaste con todos nosotros? –retó Patapez, terminando de servir una porción de comida en un pequeño plato._

_Heather bajó su mirada nuevamente, haciendo que algo se conmoviera dentro del corazón del rubio, a quién, por alguna razón, le pareció completamente extraño._

_-Tengo que ir… mi familia corre peligro. –comentó la chica, al borde de la derrota._

_Haciendo uso de su fuerza, el regordete vikingo no se tocó el corazón y se marchó, dejando a la castaña, sola con su desdicha. _

_Ella estaba a punto de romper en desesperación, cuando una diminuta esperanza apareció frente a ella, el candado de la celda no estaba completamente cerrado, lo cual significaba que podía abrirse. Una luz apareció en su mirada, por lo que cautelosamente sacó un brazo por una hendidura de la puerta, jaloneó un poco, y con algo de esfuerzo logró abrir la cerradura._

_-¡Sí! –celebró por lo bajo mientras salía a toda prisa._

_Recordaba que los marginados le habían dejado un bote en la playa de Thor, podría ir hacia allá rápidamente y resolver sus problemas, sin embargo, no contaba que tras sólo internarse en el bosque, una chica la vio desde su Nadder._

.

.

-No quería ver a Hipo. –confesó, mientras recogía una montura y la entregaba a Patapez.

El maestro dragón le sonrió y trató de calmarla.

-Ya te dije hace días, él está así por lo de Astrid, no tienes idea de cuánto la quiere.

-Claro que lo sé. –se dijo en voz baja, con algo de incomodidad.

-Y aunque casi nadie sabía lo de esa pulsera, pues era importante para él. No te preocupes, Hipo no es una persona rencorosa, créeme.

Heather miró a Patapez tranquilamente, de alguna forma, él siempre lograba que ella tuviera una calma y sosiego en medio de tanta incertidumbre, incluso se le pasó por la mente contarle sobre esa "información" que tenían sobre la tribu Buglar, pero la descartó de inmediato.

En esos días que había convivido con la chica, había aprendido una cosa: que justo en el momento en el que se creía tener todo perdido, una sorpresa llegaba para cambiar cualquier pensamiento suicida.

El convivir diario, las sesiones de vuelo, y el cariño que compartían para los Gronckle sólo le hicieron ver otro punto de vista que no había querido aceptar. Desarrolló un sentido de cuidado y protección hacia ella, incluso cuando corría cualquier clase de riesgos, entre ellos, el bienestar emocional, tal como el que se vio afectado cuando Hipo le gritó.

-Hipo irá al mirador. Deberías aprovechar para hablar con él… arregla este malentendido. –sugirió, inanimadamente.

Heather se mordió el labio, tratando de tomar una decisión.

-Anda, ve. No dejes que se quede así. –el vikingo la empujó un poco, animándola a salir.

La castaña se echó hacia atrás de su oreja el mechón que opacaba su mirada. Sonrió con esperanza y agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Patapez.

Le encantó ver a la esbelta muchacha sonreírle de esa forma, pero también le causó dolor. Un dolor que no supo descifrar. No era un dolor como el que sentía cada vez que Brutilda le rechazara, debía admitir que en cierto modo, hasta gracia le causaba, éste era uno diferente, éste en definitiva le quitaba las ganas de sonreír, pero valía la pena si ella demostraba una sonrisa como la que traía.

Sin decir nada más, la chica se marchó, dejando al vikingo solo, con ese debate de sentimientos.

.

.

"_Cada vez falta menos para que estés de regreso Mi lady"_

Hipo estaba frente al horizonte, viendo cómo el atardecer se iba consumiendo con el paso de los minutos para dar camino a ese manto estrellado que otorgaba el sueño a toda la isla. Sólo repasaba el plan en su mente, Patapez le había dado grandes ideas, y cada vez que las repetía, se acercaba el momento en que él mismo trajera a Astrid al lugar que verdaderamente le correspondía.

Chimuelo le movió un poco.

-Tranquilo amigo, sólo pensaba. –le acarició mientras le hablaba. –Sé que extrañas a Tormenta… ella no es la misma sin Astrid, así como yo no soy el mismo. –suspiró sin darse cuenta que era observado.

-Berk no es lo mismo sin ella. –comentó una voz a su espalda.

Hipo resopló algo incómodo por averiguar de quien se trataba. La muchacha se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo ido a buscar, pero era una decisión que ya había tomado, y por más difícil que fuese, debía asumir las consecuencias. Respiró hondo y decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

-Lamento la forma en que te hablé hace días. –se disculpó el jefe.

Heather abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No… no Hipo, yo no debí tomar esa pulsera. –comentó rápidamente, comenzando a acercarse.

-Y yo no debía actuar de esa manera. Eret tiene razón, un jefe no trata así a su gente. –comentó avergonzado.

La castaña sonrió por ver esa actitud en él.

-Pues, disculpa aceptada. –claramente ella no conocía a Hipo, tres días de estar con él, seis años atrás, no eran suficiente para decir que se conocía a una persona. -¿Y qué dices de mí? ¿También me disculpas por tomar la pulsera de Astrid?

El ojiverde sonrió, asintiendo.

-No hay nada qué perdonar. No te sientas mal por eso.

Heather sonrió de alivio. Algo dentro de ella seguía sintiéndose culpable por el peligro en el que los puso en el pasado, seguía e deuda con ellos pasara lo que pasara.

-Gracias, Hipo, de verás. Eres una gran persona y un estupendo jefe. –comentó.

Justo en ese momento Chimuelo rugió, estando de acuerdo con la castaña, ante lo cual, ambos jóvenes rieron.

-Parece que él cree lo mismo. –simpatizó la chica, acariciando la barbilla. –Recuerdo la primera vez que monté a Chimuelo, estaba tan asustada…

-¿Y ya no?

-Claro que no, gracias a todo lo que aprendí de ustedes logré entrenar a Ildri y también a otros dragones de mi tribu. –comentó, con algo de nostalgia.

-Me alegro. –comentó. -Por cierto, ¿cuál es la tribu de la que tú y Eret vienen?

Ese cuestionamiento sacó de lugar a la chica. Había prometido que no contaría nada, no podía decir que ella y su familia eran de los pocos sobrevivientes de los Bog-Buglars. Tragó duro, poniéndose nerviosa, acababa de arreglar un problema con él y no quería iniciar otro.

-En realidad no tenemos nombre. Sólo viajamos de un lugar a otro en busca de un lugar donde quedarnos.

-¿Son muchos?

-No. Unas cuantas familias… pero llevo varias semanas buscándolos, no sé qué les habrá pasado.

-Oye mira, tú y Eret son especiales para nosotros. En cuanto solucionemos lo de Astrid, te prometo que buscaré la manera de ayudarlos, una flota de barcos no puede desaparecer así nada más

Heather sonrió llena de esperanza por tal oportunidad, sin siquiera pensarlo, hizo lo que siempre hacía cada vez que se encontraba agradecida: abrazar a la persona en cuestión.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. –se abalanzó contra Hipo, éste se quedó perplejo ante la reacción, y en cierto modo, hasta le incomodó, realmente, nunca, ninguna chica le había abrazado, claro a excepción de Astrid, por lo que no supo muy bien cómo responder. Haciendo uso de sus instintos, simplemente rodeó a la chica, pero ella se separó de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad de reflexionar sobre cómo se sentía. –En serio muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me hacen falta mis padres, y además quiero que vean a Eret… después de lo que pasó.

-¿Qué pasó con exactitud? –preguntó curioso, tratando de salir airoso de esa situación en la que se sintió vulnerable.

Heather enmudeció, sobretodo porque era una época de su vida que no quería recordar.

-Perdona por ser entrometido, no quise hacerte recordar malos momentos.

-Descuida, es sólo que eso fue cosa de mis padres y Eret. Pero confío en que todo se solucionará.

Chimuelo volvió a rugir, pidiendo un poco de atención.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó la castaña.

Hipo hizo un gesto con su mano, tratando de calmarla.

-No es nada, es sólo que está anocheciendo y siempre volamos a esta hora.

-Vaya, no sabía. Ya tengo varias semanas de no volar por mí misma, Ildri aún no se recupera completamente y los vuelos que he realizado han sido con Eret. –comentó, mirado hacia el cielo.

Hipo conocía esa sensación de querer volar y no poder, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieres venir?

Heather abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Hipo asintió, haciendo un gesto también. –Es mi manera de pedir disculpas.

La castaña miró al Furia Nocturna que también hacía movimientos para que ella se animara a subirse.

Y con sólo sonreír, montó al dragón y se aventuró a dar un vuelo por Berk.

.

.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Astrid miró con atención.

-¡Te ves hermosa! –chilló Sotma, al ver a la rubia con un vestido de púrpura mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Créeme que no quiero ir a esa tonta cena, pero no aguanto un segundo más en estas paredes. Siento que me volveré loca. –comentó a punto de dejarse caer en la cama.

-Te entiendo. –comentó la ojiverde, hablando de su propia experiencia. –Es como si fueses una esclava.

La hooligan asintió con empatía, animando a la criada. –He venido a decirte que Dagur te espera en el comedor. Pidió que nadie más estuviera interrumpiéndolos.

Ante esa información, la vikinga se mostró curiosa.

-Creí que era una cena entre los líderes de los clanes o algo así.

-Sí, se suponía, pero a la mera hora cambió el plan.

Astrid respiró hondo.

-En ese caso, me quedo aquí. –decidió, cruzándose de brazos y sentarse en una silla.

-El jefe te espera. –comentó, preocupada. –Acabarás con su paciencia.

-Pues que no lo haga de pie, porque no iré. No pienso estar ni un minuto a solas con él. –determinó tajantemente.

Sotma suspiró derrotada.

-Como digas… -se acercó a ella, entregando un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

-Sólo mira el emblema. –aconsejó, sonriéndole de manera cómplice.

La rubia en cuestión obedeció, iluminándose su rostro al instante al tomar lo que se le entregaba.

-Es el signo de Berk. –susurró.

-Así es.

Astrid comenzó a abrirlo, algo dentro de ella creía que era para ella, pero se equivocó.

-Es una confirmación del jefe de Berk a la conmemoración de mañana. -agregó Sotma.

Astrid casi sentía ganas de llorar por tener la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos pero sobre todo a Hipo.

Sonrió para sí misma bajo la promesa de mantener un poco más esa paciencia de seguir adelante.

.

.

Nunca había volado con tal libertad. Claro que había aprendido a ser una jinete, pero no se había atrevido a ser tan espontánea al momento de dejarse llevar por su compañera.

-Esto es increíble. -susurró en medio de una vuelta que daba.

-No has visto nada. -advirtió.

Dicho lo anterior Chimuelo comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje a medida que se elevaba más y más, sin embargo dejó de hacerlo en el momento en el que sintió menos peso sobre él, deteniéndose al instante.

-¿Que sucede Chimuelo? ¿Ya te cansaste? -preguntó Hipo, acariciándolo mientras tanto. –Tal vez será mejor que regresemos...

Volteó a ver a Heather pero se sorprendió al notar que no estaba allí. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo y vio a la muchacha cayendo en picada. No hizo falta darle la orden al Alfa para que fuera por ella, así que mientras estaba a punto de alcanzarla vio cómo otro dragón la tomaba entre las garras y la sujetaba. Hipo siguió al reptil hasta que tocaron tierra firme, no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Estás bien?

La castaña asintió, tomando bocanadas de aire.

-Si Hipo, gracias. No me sujeté bien, fue eso. –comentó, sintiéndose una tonta por dar explicaciones.

-Qué bueno pase por allí. -comentó Eret, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su consanguínea.

-Sí. –concordó la castaña.

Hipo se apartó un poco, debido a que no había hablado con él desde hacía varios días, debido a la manera tan hostil con la que se dirigió a su hermana.

La chica, al percatarse de esa incómoda situación, decidió intervenir.

-Hipo me daba una vuelta por Berk, acaba de disculparse por…

-¿Por ser un grosero? –interrumpió de mala gana.

Heather suspiró derrotada.

-Por actuar impulsivamente. –terminó, teniendo la esperanza de que su hermano dejara de ser tan orgulloso.

Un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo entre los dos jinetes. Los dragones también esperaban alguna respuesta a cambio para actuar o dejarlos seguir con lo suyo. El ex trampero desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento, Hipo. Me dejé llevar por cuidar a mi hermana. Estuve casi siete años alejado de ella… creo que no me lo estoy tomando bien. –sinceró, rascándose la cabeza.

Haddock sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano.

-Te entiendo, fui un exagerado por comportarme así.

Un apretón de manos, una sonrisa y la promesa de la lealtad que sobrepasara los malos entendidos eran suficientes para resolver los problemas que sugieran entre los buenos amigos.

.

.

.

Hipo entró a la casa, se sirvió algo de comer y de sentó en la mesa.

Repasó en su mente lo que acababa de pasar. Fue un iluso al creer que Heather se iba a sujetar de las agarraderas que había en la montura de Chimuelo, Astrid sabía que con sujetarse bien de su cintura no era suficiente al momento de hacer esas maniobras aéreas, también debía poner los pies.

Sintió un vacío en su corazón y más aún en su vida. Daba por hecho que ella sería igual a Astrid al momento de volar, pero no era cierto; nunca nadie podría igualar a su _lady_ en nada.

En medio de ese disparate entró Valka, observando a su hijo removiendo el caldo de pescado que acababa de calentar.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al acercarse y tomar asiento junto a él.

-Nada, solo pensaba en… -iba a hablar, pero no quería, pues si lo hacía, removería cierta culpa en su madre, y es lo último que quería que pasara en esa noche, ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo que tenía que dejar listo en Berk antes de marcharse. –En todo lo que hay que hacer antes de marcharnos mañana.

Valka no le creyó mucho, pero decidió dejarlo así, ya le sonsacaría la verdad en otra ocasión.

-Sabes, hijo, creo que será mejor si me quedo en Berk. Claro que confío en Bocón y en los demás líderes de los clanes, pero te irás tú, y los jinetes más experimentados. Creo que será bueno que me quede yo al frente de la Academia y de los pendientes que dejes… ¿no crees?

Hipo la miró suspicaz.

-¿Acaso no quieres ir? –preguntó, infiriendo la decisión de su madre.

-No es eso, claro que quiero acompañarte, y por supuesto que quiero ver a Astrid, pero creo que es importante que Berk no se quede tan sólo, recuerda que seguimos en la mira frente a otras islas. –respondió de inmediato, evitando cualquier malentendido.

El joven pensó detenidamente las palabras de su madre, llegando a una conclusión.

-Tienes razón… vaya jefe descuidado que soy. –se regañó con ironía. –Olvidé muchos aspectos importantes.

La mujer sonrió, en verdad que Astrid hacía falta en Berk, por más razones de las se creía, e Hipo la necesitaba para pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

.

.

La rubia suspiró antes de entrar al comedor, tomando fuerza y armándose de una paciencia casi nula en ese momento de su vida.

Trató de caminar rápido, pero sin duda el vestido no le ayudaba en ese cometido.

-Ya estoy aquí. –se anunció a sí misma, pues le pidió a Sotma que no entrara con ella al comedor.

Dagur y Karena levantaron el rostro de los papeles que estaban revisando.

-¡Lady mía! –gritó el desquiciado poniéndose en pie para darle la bienvenida. Movió una silla, indicando que se sentara, pero Astrid movió otra y se sentó al lado de Karena, haciendo enojar a Dagur.

-¿Para qué me querías? –preguntó secamente mientras se servía agua en una copa.

El jefe estaba a punto de colmarse la paciencia.

-¡Karena! –bramó, llamando a su hermana.

La mencionada dio un saltillo en su silla, a pesar de haber aprendido a ser autosuficiente, no lo había conseguido del todo, principalmente porque Dagur y su locura le seguían dando miedo.

-Sí…

-Déjame a solas con Camicazi. –ordenó, señalando el lugar de salida.

Karena se sintió pegada a la silla, no quería dejar a Astrid con él, pero tampoco podía desobedecerlo, porque sabía bien de todo lo que era capaz.

-¿No escuchaste? –preguntó retadoramente, dando un golpe en la mesa.

La de ojos grises trató de mantener la calma, y tras despedirse con la mirada, se marchó.

Dagur la siguió observando, hasta que desapreció por detrás de la puerta.

-No seas tan grosero con tu hermana. Es tu familia, si fuera tú, al menos cuidaría a la única persona que me quiere. –aconsejó autoritariamente.

Dagur la miró con odio, pero trató de calmarse, poniéndose de pie detrás de ella, colocándole las manos sobre sus hombros, apretándolas un poco, ante lo que Astrid sintió repulsión.

-Tienes razón Cami, así como dices que tú en mi lugar harías lo mismo, deberías cuidar a tu familia, en este caso, deberías cuidar de mí. –a cada palabra que decía, Dagur se acercaba más, inclinándose hacia su mejilla.

La vikinga percibió claramente sus intenciones, e hizo lo que tenía casi un mes de hacer, se removió, agarró lo primero que había en la mesa, un vaso con algo de hidromiel y lo aventó a la cara.

-¡Ah! –el jefe dio un grito, alejándose de ella, tratando de limpiar su cara y sobretodo los ojos, que le ardían.

La rubia aprovechó para levantarse y tratar de correr, pero en definitiva Dagur ya sabía que ella lo intentaría, por lo que la jaló de un brazo y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

-No otra vez, Hofferson. –amenazó, empujándola contra una pared, sujetando sus brazos a los lados.

-Aléjate de mí. –ordenó.

-Eres mi esposa, te guste o no, y ya es tiempo que cumplas con tus obligaciones. –le dijo, zarandeándola bruscamente.

-Suéltame. –pidió, con dolor ante los agarres insensibles del hombre.

-No. –bramó.

Astrid movió su rostro lo más que pudo para evitar que él tocara siquiera sus labios, pero ese gesto lo aprovechó Dagur para besar el cuello de la rubia.

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, esas "caricias" que le daba a la fuerza, no eran nada comparadas a las que Hipo le compartía. Sintió un calambre muy fuerte en la parte baja de su abdomen cuando Dagur hizo una mayor presión sobre ella.

Era la segunda vez que Dagur intentaba tomarla, bueno… en realidad, sin decir mentiras, era la cuarta, la primera fue hacía tres años, la segunda, seis meses atrás cuando invadió Berk, la tercera cuando llegó a esa isla, y ésta.

Recordó como se había librado de él la primera ocasión, por lo que sacó fuerza desde su interior, levantó una rodilla, y tomó impulso para alejarlo. Rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor.

Se zafó desesperadamente y logró ponerlo en el suelo, colocando un pie encima de su cara, aplastando su mejilla.

-No vuelvas a intentar eso, no seas un cobarde. –exigió entre dientes, haciendo una mayor opresión, dejándole una marca en la cara.

Dagur le tomó el tobillo, inmovilizándola de nuevo, pero Astrid saltó encima de él y se soltó de ese agarre.

-Eres un asco de persona, buscaré la manera de demostrar que no soy tu esposa, y lo voy a conseguir. –espetó, empezando a alejarse, yendo a su habitación.

-Inténtalo, a ver si tienes suerte.

-Ya verás que sí. –amenazó, caminando decididamente y furiosa.

Dagur no pudo perder otra oportunidad.

-Mañana viene Hipo. –musitó, cuando vio que la rubia se detuvo continuó hablando. –Más te vale no pasar tiempo con él sin que yo los esté viendo; no intentes nada ni tampoco trates de pasarte de lista, si lo haces, yo mismo mataré a tu mucama, a Karena y a cualquier acompañante que traiga el berkiano principalmente a su dragón.

Astrid lo encaró, mostrando un temple fuerte, pero por dentro, horrorizada… ¿en serio mataría a su propia hermana?

-No eres rival para Hipo.

-Es cierto, soy mucho mejor. –dijo con arrogancia. –Por eso tengo un guardia en cada puerta de esta fortaleza, un centinela en cada muelle, y guerreros que estarán detrás de ti todo el tiempo. No permitiré que él te vea a menos que sea en mi presencia, y si lo intenta… -sacó una espada, tomó impulso y la envainó en la mesa, partiéndola en dos. –Yo mismo le sacaré el corazón frente a ti. –comentó, asustando verdaderamente a la rubia, quien comenzó a caminar más de prisa, directo a la habitación.

Un guardia la acompañó y le abrió la puerta. En cuanto entró, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla que tenía. Comenzó a ver todo oscuro, los ruidos, que de por sí eran pocos, se fueron alejando cada vez más. Un fuerte dolor en su vientre le hizo doblarse. De la nada, ese dolor subió por su cuerpo, causándole un ardor hasta la garganta. Se dirigió velozmente a la letrina que tenía en la habitación y devolvió lo poco que había comido en ese día.

-¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó, limpiándose la boca después de terminar.

Tras pasar ese malestar, se colocó una muda de ropa y se recostó en su cama, esperando que en sólo unas horas todo fuese diferente, que de una forma pudiese ver a Hipo y, al menos con la mirada, seguir diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Un agudo calambre se presentó en su vientre, se sobó un poco y sintió una leve mejoría, pensó que seguramente se trataba de los enojos que había estado pasando durante esa agónica estadía en Berserker, sin embargo, lo que ella, y prácticamente todos desconocían, era que esos dolores, no eran otra cosa más un aviso sobre un peligro que el hijo de Hipo y Astrid corría.

Se escuchó un fuerte trueno, imaginó que debía ser verdaderamente poderoso porque aun dentro de la habitación completamente hecha de piedra se lograba percibir. Durante toda su vida le dieron miedo las tormentas, principalmente después del trauma que se le desencadenó al ser testigo de la muerte de sus padres.

Se abrazó a sí misma por debajo de las sábanas, esperando, al menos, sentir en su mente el recuerdo de los abrazos que Hipo le daba.

-Bebé… te extraño tanto.

.

.

Dando vueltas alrededor de Berk era lo más vano que había realizado.

Llevaba tres y la máxima novedad que había ocurrido era una oveja que seguía pastando sin querer dormir.

-Vamos, Chimuelo. –le dio golpecitos en su cabeza, animándolo a seguir. –No hay nada nuevo por aquí, y ya es tarde, hay que regresar.

Pero como buen aventurero, Hipo sobrevoló en los extremos de la isla una vez más, sin embargo, una gran tormenta, que en realidad era una tromba, cayó de improviso. Los rayos amenazaron con caer, apuntando a las partes metálicas de los cuerpos de Hipo y Chimuelo.

El alfa, sin siquiera quiso preguntarle a su jinete, se dirigió a una cueva que estaba justo debajo por donde sobrevolaban.

Al entrar, Hipo bajó de dragón, éste se sacudió el exceso de agua que había en su cuerpo.

La oscuridad le impidió ver con exactitud el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Qué buen ojo tienes amigo. –exclamó. –Con la lluvia ni siquiera vi en qué parte de Berk estábamos.

Tristemente, en el momento en que el jefe mencionó eso, un rayo iluminó poderosamente el área de la cueva, e Hipo sintió otra daga más a su corazón.

-Oh, Chimuelo, de todas las cuevas que hay, tuviste que traerme a esta. –comentó pesadamente, acercándose a una antorcha que él y Astrid habían puesto allí desde hacía varios años.

Le pidió al Furia Nocturna que la encendiera, y cuando lo hizo, suspiró abatido.

Esa cueva…

Se preguntaba si de verdad alguien más conocía la existencia de _esa_ cueva en Berk. Estaba en la cala donde varios años atrás entrenó a Chimuelo por primera vez. Justo a un lado de la cascada, a penas visible para los atentos, y completamente desapercibida para los despistados, él y Astrid la redescubrieron en una ocasión tras la gran tormenta que tuvieron que soportar en medio de un ejercicio de la Academia de dragones. Y a partir de aquel día, esa cueva se convirtió en su lugar secreto. Cuando eran amigos, Hipo disfrutaba de ese lugar para ir a pensar en las necesidades que Berk fuese ocupando.

Allí inventó las torres de agua, y los canales para evitar incendios, también una que otra modificación para la Academia, y qué decir de su más reciente ocurrencia, la estatua del mejor jefe que Berk haya tenido, la de su padre, aunque a decir verdad, fue Astrid quién la sugirió.

Comenzó a analizar el fondo de la cueva, como si de alguna manera pudiera ver seis años de vida dentro de ella. Las imágenes y momentos más significativos comenzaron a volverse vívidos, al grado de alucinar con tener la silueta de su esposa frente a él.

La tormenta no ayudó mucho, por el contrario, siempre le recordaba momentos difíciles, pero a fin de cuentas, en cualquier recuerdo aparecía la rubia.

En esa misma cueva él y Astrid arreglaron su primea discusión como amigos, allí le pidió que fuese su novia, allí, ella le dijo que no, que ya era la prometida de Dagur, allí fue a pensar, allí, su padre le dio un golpe por ser tan terco y dramático, allí le pidió a Astrid que formalizaran su relación, allí le dio la pulsera que ahora mismo resguardaba bajo sus ropas, como si fuera un máximo tesoro; allí, le pidió que se casara con él…

El alfa se acomodó en alguna porción de piso suave que había, mientras que Hipo se sentó sobre una piedra para esperar que los truenos pararan y tuvieran la oportunidad de seguir adelante rumbo al centro de Berk; trató de dormir un poco, justo como su dragón lo hacía, pero no lo consiguió, porque justo en su mente revivía una y otra vez el más reciente recuerdo que había vivido en ese lugar, justo una noche antes de que Astrid se marchara de Berk.

.

.

_Hipo acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos._

_-Significa que quiero una niña o niño que se parezca a ti, y cuanto antes mejor. –susurró sobre sus labios._

_-Yo también. –bromeó, haciendo reír al chico, sin soltarse._

_Hipo observó a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La amaba, más que su propia vida, con ella aprendió más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, sonrió de una manera diferente y sugerente, misma que compartió con ella._

_-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de los bebés? –empezó, delineando los labios y acariciando el mentón de la mujer, ésta negó con inocencia. Hipo se acercó más a ella, hasta tenerla a una cortísima distancia de su rostro, para después susurrar casi sobre sus labios. –La manera en que se piden._

_Astrid sonrió feliz, se abalanzó sobre Hipo, cayendo al pasto de nuevo, rodeó su cuello entre sus brazos, para después darle un beso de infinita dulzura. Sin ser tardo, Haddock también sujetó a su esposa de la cintura, comenzando a acariciarla de la manera más amorosa que le fuera posible._

_Adoraba la manera tan delicada con la que Hipo la trataba, desde siempre. La acariciaba con ternura, con amor, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarla; por otra parte, a Hipo lo volvía loco esa faceta tan atrevida y audaz que la rubia manifestaba siempre, especialmente con él. _

_-Qué bueno que… no vino mi mamá. –dijo el jefe entre besos._

_-Y… qué bueno… que Chimuelo se fue. –bromeó un poco más, ante lo que ambos sonrieron para después seguirse besando y acariciando._

_Hipo fue enderezándose un poco, colocando a su esposa sobre sus piernas, claro, sin dejar de besarla._

_Levemente pasó una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa, tocando con elegancia la espalda de ella, jugando con los bordes de la ropa que se ocultaba debajo de la blusa roja, lo cual le causaron algunas risitas por parte de ambos. La cosa estaba pasando a otro nivel en el momento en que Astrid enredó sus manos entre el cabello del castaño, jalando fuertemente, deshaciendo una de las trenzas, acto que impresionó a Hipo._

_-Te haré otras. –susurró, separándose un poco, pero volviendo a besarlo al instante. _

_Hipo aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con el cabello de ella; pero tal vez, por el momento, ella no se percató de la situación._

_Sin embargo, por muy bueno que fuese ese momento, Hipo notó que comenzaban a caer leves gotas de agua que se incrementaban con el paso del tiempo, así, que haciendo un esfuerzo, se separó un poco de ella._

_-Empezó a llover._

_-¿Y? –preguntó Astrid, sin entender bien. –Esto es Berk, llueve siempre, ¿no? Podemos lidiar con algo de agua. –argumentó antes de tratar de besarlo de nuevo._

_-Mi lady, no. –separándola. _

_-¿Qué?_

_Hipo resopló, le llevó un mechón de cabello hacia detrás de su oreja y le acarició la mejilla._

_-No quiero que te enfermes._

_-He sobrevivido a una hipotermia… puedo con algo de llovizna. –recordó._

_-Sí, y te dio por mi culpa. –estableció, recordando ciertos aspectos negativos y dolorosos de la época en la que aún no eran pareja. –Y sobre todo… acabamos de decidir que intentaremos tener un hijo… no sería prudente que descuidaras tu salud. –estableció, acunando su rostro entre mejillas._

_Astrid aceptó a regañadientes. –Creo que tienes razón._

_Vio hacia el cielo, notando que las nubes no daban señal de alejarse. Resopló, desviando su mirada hasta se topó con algo curioso en su panorama. Una idea loca atravesó su mente, se levantó, ayudó a Hipo de igual forma y se dirigió a la cueva._

_-Sígueme. –pidió la rubia, caminando en dirección a su destino._

_Tal vez fue el momento, o la lluvia, o quizá el tono sugerente que ella utilizó, pero de inmediato Hipo persiguió a su esposa._

_A Astrid le encantba estar con él. Hipo siempre le daba su lugar y la trataba como lo que era: una mujer; que si bien era guerrera y jinete, seguía siendo una chica, delicada, amorosa y necesitada de ser tratada como una dama._

_-Te amo tanto, Mi lady. –susurró sobre sus labios en el momento en que él llegó y la abrazó._

_._

_._

_._

Sonrió al recordar la última noche que pasaron juntos.

Estaba casi dormida, pero podía seguir con la sensación de que Hipo estaba a su a lado.

-Mañana te veré. –comentó, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Sonrió, abrazando sin querer una almohada, tratando de ignorar los calambres que sentía en su abdomen, quizá había comido algo que le hacía daño, sin saber, que era su bebé, la única esperanza de volver a Berk, el que corría un inmenso peligro, y más si seguía con su forma retadora de estar en Berserker.

Sólo necesitaba ser un poco más de paciencia.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Desde el viernes pasado he querido publicar, pero no había podido.

Espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente expresa mi gratitud por los reviews que me han dejado.

También me aventuré un poco en este estilo de redacción, quizá algún día intente algo nuevo, pero de momento este fic, y lo que queda de él llevará este modo de escritura.

Como ven, hay un problemita con el embarazo de Astrid.

El siguiente capi, espero que esté lo más pronto posible, admito que la cantidad de reviwes me animan a publicar antes.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

_**Publicado: **__19 de octubre de 2014_


	8. Amarra tu lengua y ponle pies al corazón

**Hola hola hola!**

**¿Me extrañaron?**

**Pues la verdad debo admitir que me quedé sorprendida con la respuesta que obtuve de ustedes, me rogaron tanto el capi 8 que realmente no tuve corazón para hacerlos esperar, además que me dicen que hay varios cumpleañeros en este mes, por lo cual aprovecho para felicitar a mis lectores.**

**Este NO es el cap 8, es sólo una escena (que tiene varios cortes, la original será presentada más adelante), cabe mencionar que eliminaré esta publicación cuando termine el capi completo. Sólo es una escena que sé que han estado esperando. **

**Espero que les guste!**

_**Escena dedicada a todos ustedes, especialmente a:**_

Gaby- Channi

Natalia

_**Que cumplieron años en días pasados, espero que les guste amigas, que les guste a todos!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 8 **(escena)**: **Amarra tu lengua y ponle pies al corazón

_"¡Ya estamos perdidos, lo único que nos queda ahora es odiar y maldecir!"_

Cómo cambiar el curso de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En sus años de libertad desenfrenada optó por explorar territorios desconocidos. Debía admitir que también conocía los espacios que aunque fuesen populares, realmente no eran comprendidos, tal como la isla Berserker.

Hipo y Chimuelo habían sondeado la zona tiempo atrás, y esa misma tarde, lo volvieron a hacer. Aunque lo hicieron desde el cielo, pudieron divisar las áreas más protegidas por Dagur y aquellas en las que casi no había gente.

La isla era demasiado grande, más grande que Berk, y claro que con más habitantes. Ubicó la casa del jefe, se imaginó que Astrid estaría allí. Tuvo ganas de ir a patear la puerta (con su pierna buena) y sacarla para llevársela consigo. Pero sabía con exactitud que así no se resolvían las cosas, sólo las empeoraría, y mientras no tuviese pruebas que mostraran lo contrario, ella seguía siendo la esposa de Dagur.

Apretó entre sus manos la nota que le envió Astrid, la rubia llevaba casi una hora de retraso en donde habían quedado de verse.

¿Y si Dagur se había enterado?

No quería imaginar de lo que era capaz, sólo con recordar lo que le había hecho a ese pequeño Terrible Terror que capturó… un escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Karena le dio esa nota, no confiaba mucho en ella, en realidad no la conocía bien, pero Astrid sí, y además era su única oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Le había pedido a Chimuelo que sobrevolara un rato, monitoreando el área, previendo que no hubiese peligro para él y mucho menos para la rubia.

Escuchó algunas pisadas que venían detrás. La oscuridad no le permitió ver bien, además que no podía darse el lujo de encender una fogata o antorcha, puesto que estaba de infiltrado en esa tribu. Incluso se suponía que desde hacía tres horas se habían marchado de la isla, y hasta Dagur los escoltó vigilando que se fueran de allí, pero no contó con que se regresarían por otro camino.

Se alertó cuando, gracias a la luz de la Luna, vio el emblema en la bolsa que colgaba del vikingo que se acercaba. La capucha de tela ocultaba el rostro de la persona que se dirigía hacia él a paso firme. Hipo se agachó un poco hasta tomar entre sus manos la espada de fuego y comenzar a prepararla. Esperaba que fuera Astrid, pero se había equivocado, esa persona no era su esposa, no traía la ropa de ella, y lo que era peor, traía una espada con la insignia berserker.

Fue suficiente, encendió la espada, y fue cuando la mujer que estaba frente a él aventó la espada.

-¿Hipo? –habló por fin, revelando su identidad, al mover la caperuza que llevaba.

-¡Astrid! –expresó el jefe, colocando la espada de fuego a un lado de sí, para que siguiera alumbrando un poco.

Con miedo a que fuera una ilusión, ambos jóvenes se acercaron, hasta estar a una distancia corta.

Hipo acarició la mejilla de la rubia, deleitándose en el acto, tratando de no lastimarla.

Durante la "fiesta", sólo se miraron una y otra vez, estaban separados a gran distancia por lo que ni siquiera pudieron saludarse.

-Te he extrañado tanto. –dijo a prendando la mano que seguía sobre su mejilla.

No se dijeron nada más, sólo se miraron, acercándose, para después perderse en un abrazo.

Astrid inhaló el aroma de Hipo, sintió su esencia, cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar ese efímero momento. Recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, tranquilizándose en el momento en que escuchó el rítmico y hermoso latir del corazón. Porque al escuchar el corazón de su amago sentía de inmediato que el suyo también lo hacía.

-Mi lady me hacías tanta falta. –susurró cerca del oído de la rubia, acariciándole la cabeza.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos. Convenciéndose de que esa vivencia no era un sueño más, hasta que la rubia optó por alejarse un poco, levantó su rostro levemente, hasta que poco a poco sus labios fueron uniéndose hasta juntarse nuevamente.

La caricia comenzó levemente, como si trataran de reconocer aquellos labios que eran bien suyos.

Ese roce labios tan apasionado y necesitado que subía de nivel a cada segundo era interrumpido sólo para que tomaran aire y volver a besarse. Habían sido semanas agónicas de incertidumbre y de soledad, pero ahora, aunque fuese por algunos momentos, podían disfrutar de la compañía que se le daba entre ellos.

Sin desear hacerlo, se separaron poco a poco, hasta que quedaran a cercanía suficiente como para verse a los ojos.

Por primera vez, Hipo se dedicó a observar a la rubia, notando desigualas en su semblante.

-Te veo diferente. –murmuró, acariciando su mejilla de nuevo. -¿No has comido bien? –preguntó con algo de reserva. –Te siento más delgada.

Astrid se encogió de hombros. –No en realidad, tal vez será por esta ropa que traigo.

El castaño asintió, sin animarse a soltarla.

-¿Cómo están todos en Berk? ¿Valka, mi tía, los dragones? –preguntó impaciente.

-Extrañándote. –sinceró. –Muchos me han dicho que Berk no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Ni yo la misma sin ellos. –añadió, buscando más cercanía por parte de Hipo. –Ha sido horrible.

Esa expresión por parte de la rubia hizo que Hipo se alertara.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Lo ha intentado, claro que sin conseguir nada. –aclaró de inmediato.

Hipo sintió hervir su sangre. No quería imaginar lo que su esposa estuviese pasando, por lo que tomó su decisión.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando se escuchó un ruido muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Astrid, tomando posición de batalla.

El jefe ni se inmutó, incluso sonrió.

-Una sorpresa para ti. –respondió.

La rubia se relajó. -¿Dagur amordazado?

El castaño se rio de buena gana.

-No, mejor.

Cuando escuchó esa confesión, Astrid trató de ver qué es lo que se ocultaba tras los arbustos, y para alivio y sorpresa, apareció Chimuelo, justo detrás de una hermosa Nadder.

-¡Tormenta! –chilló la rubia, corriendo a abrazar a su dragona.

Hipo también acarició a Chimuelo, al sentirse conmovido por el reencuentro de la jinete y la reptil.

La Nadder Mortífera incluso cambió su semblante, tratando de decirle algo, como si ella pudiera percibir que había algo diferente en la muchacha, y vaya que lo había, quizá la dragona entendió que Astrid estaba embarazada, por lo que su instinto de protección le hizo tenerla cerca de sí mucho más que antes.

-Chica, te extraño mucho, extraño tanto volar contigo. –susurró, acariciando su cabeza.

Hipo sonrió, acercándose. –Creo… que eso se puede solucionar.

Dicho lo anterior, colocó la montura de la Nadder en ella, indicando que podían dar un paseo.

-Haz lo que tu corazón dice. –aconsejó el castaño, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, animándola a subir al dragón.

Hipo sabía que ella no se resistiría a un vuelo nocturno, por lo que ayudándola un poco (aunque no la necesitara) montó a su dragón y comenzaron a surcar los cielos estrellados, porque aunque fuese por breves momentos, ellos lograron sentirse nuevamente en Berk, en su tierra, en su hogar.

-Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía el viento en la cara. –comentó Astrid, tratando de abrazar el viento.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el hombre. –Ni que no hubieras salido en estas semanas. –ironizó un poco tratando de zonas divertido, pero volteó hacia un lado, teniendo a Astrid un poco seria. -¿No has salido?

La rubia negó incomoda.

-Yo me lo busqué. No te alteres. –Hipo colocó la prótesis de Chimuelo de manera que pudiera volar por sí solo, saltó hasta Tormenta y se colocó frente a Astrid.

-¿Qué más te ha hecho Dagur? –preguntó al borde del enojo e indiganación.

-En realidad nada… sólo que quiere que sea una buena esposa y es obvio que no le voy a permitir eso. –comentó, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Fue cuando Hipo la observó detenidamente. La veía más delgada, más pálida (y eso que la oscuridad dificultaba la visión), además de notar cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-Regresa a Berk. –pidió, tomando una mano, mientras le enrollaba la pulsera que tenía la insignia de la isla hooligan.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó cuando él terminó de colocar el brazalete.

-Tu lugar es allá, en Berk, a mi lado, Astrid. Podemos lidiar con la guerra, podemos demostrar que ese matrimonio es falso. –suplicó

La rubia estaba con la boca abierta, el frío en sus mejillas sólo hizo que se le congelaran algunas lagrimillas que estaban por salir.

¿Y si Dagur cumplía con esa amenaza que le hizo?

-Hipo… he visto lo que Dagur trata de hacer. Esta vez no está jugando.

-Tampoco yo, y menos cuando se trata de mi esposa. Un jefe protege a los suyos, un verdadero jefe lucha por lo que quiere, y yo te quiero a ti en Berk, donde perteneces. –la convicción de Hipo sólo hizo que Astrid sintiera una sensación de bienestar y seguridad en sí.

-Hipo…

-Astrid, por favor. Tenemos dragones, podemos vencerlos.

-Tal vez, pero no tendríamos aliados ni acuerdos de paz con ninguna isla, serías visto como el hombre que destruyó un pacto, definitivamente eso no le conviene a Berk, ni a ti.

Hipo ladeó su cabeza tratando de comprender.

-¿Te quieres quedar en Berserker?

Esa pregunta fue una aberración.

-Por supuesto que no. No es que quiera, es que de momento no hay opción. –exaltó un poco.

-Pues parece que no quieres siquiera buscar otra opción. Te doy alguna salida y decides otra cosa.

Astrid se enojó, dirigiendo a Tormenta hacia tierra firme, justo de donde había despegado. Se bajó de mala gana.

-Hace casi un mes yo te dije lo mismo. Te dije que podíamos inventar un embarazo para que se rompiera el contrato "disque nupcial" y así no tener que irme. –reclamó, con algo de rencor.

-Esa no era la forma. –defendió su punto de vista.

-¿Y raptarme cuando acabas de firmar un tratado en Berserker sí es la manera adecuada? –retó.

Los dragones se vieron entre sí, pues no era la reconciliación que esperaban de sus jinetes.

Hipo resopló enojado.

Astrid se mordió el labio, mostrando estar algo incómoda.

-Hipo… lo que más deseo en este momento es estar en Berk, con todos… contigo. Quiero que sigamos con los planes que una noche antes dejamos pendientes. –sinceró, empezando a acercarse a él, de manera lenta y cautelosa por desconocer la reacción de él.

-¿Aún quieres que tengamos ese hijo?

-Claro que sí. –confesó. –Tal vez esperamos mucho… si lo hubiésemos hablado antes, tal vez ya lo tendríamos. –supuso la muchacha.

Hipo la abrazó, pidiendo que ella recostara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con la suya.

-Todo pasa por algo, Astrid… -comenzó. –Perdona por hablarte así, jamás dudaría de ti. Te lo prometí hace años, y mantengo mi promesa.

La rubia sonrió complacida, para después darle un golpe en su torso.

-Ou…

-Eso es por hacerme enojar. –comentó divertida.

Hipo sonrió complacido, había esperado mucho por ese momento, no lo arruinaría con un malentendido.

.

.

.

.

**El rincón de Amai:**

Gracias por leer, repito que no es el **capi 8**, sólo una escena, incluso esta escena es más larga, corté varias cosas, no quiero ser como DreamWorks y dar tanto spoilers.

Una disculpa por la mala conexión de ideas y errores de ortografía y gramática, es el borrador de la escena.

Mil gracias por los treinta reviwes que me dejaron, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **22 de octubre de 2014


End file.
